GreenEyed Devil
by bitchynovich
Summary: Shizuru Fujino is a model with no moral, she is the favorite of the press to write lies, sex and more lies. Natsuki Kuga is a player but believer of pure and innocence. What will happen if the two clash? oozing with OOCness and AU. BACK.
1. prologue

**A/N: This story is inspired by a light novel I read.. hope you like it.**

**WARNING: This is intended to change into rated M soon. And the following events shall confuse you at first, but the later chapter shall do its job on clearing that. **

**I already change and revise some grammar mistakes. If you happen to still spot some, do tell me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mai-Hime and the characters. The credits to story plot goes to Martha Cecilia.**

* * *

\

./

\

/

**Green-Eyed Devil**

**-PROLOGUE-**

"Here she is!" the crowd of paparazzi yell in unison.

The first photographer that captured her calm façade began walking backwards, whilst continuing to take pictures, the sound of the shutter closing was incessant. The ocean of people went mad when her polite smile came into view.

She swayed and tightened her grasp on John's arm. John Smith is her mother's trusted friend. She felt dizzy as she gazed at the ocean of faces below, though her face showed nothing but calm.

"I-I don't think I can make it to the stairs John-san." she whispered.

"Of course you can," trying to ease her. "Just don't mind those paparazzi."

It's impossible not to mind those hungry-like-beasts. They're all over the place with their flashing bulbs and non-stop clicking of cameras, grinning like maniacs.

She turned her head to look at the room she came from, somehow she wanted to stay behind instead of facing these media people. Once again that was impossible. Sitting in the middle of the bed was Tate Yuuchi, one of the most famous television producers and directors, his head low while combing his blonde hair with his left hand. Shizuru had no idea if he had something on underneath the white sheet that covered half of his body.

There also, Mai Tokiha, a model like her, and Tate Yuuichi's fiancée. She was crying hysterically, while hurling names at him.

Even though her mother didn't let her mingle with her co-models and other staff, except on the exact day of the show, she had grown to like Mai and they had become friends, maybe because they were both Japanese.

"Shizuru Fujino look this way!" shouted one of the reporters.

The flashbulbs were blinding her. She didn't know what to do...she was panicking inside but her face continued to show nothing but calm and poise. The paparazzi where now becoming wild, she bet, if those security guards were not there to stop them, she'll end up dead by now.

Shizuru wished for a miracle, that she would suddenly wake up from this nightmare but she knew this was for real. She needed to face those people now because her perfect façade was cracking.

She felt like bursting into tears. For the first time in her life, she needed her mother the most. If only Kanade were here, this wouldn't happen, her mother would take care of everything, her brilliant, smart, charming and relentless mother.

But she was confined at Fuuka hospital at the moment, for another series of tests. She was diagnosed with terminal illness. Shizuru didn't even feel like attending this party. She just wanted to take care of her mom, but her mom refused.

"_I don't want you here, Shizuru," Kanade said sternly."What's the use of nurses, which cost a fortune in this hospital?"_

"_Mommy…"_

"_John will take care of you—"_

"_Mom, we can postpone the show, I know the management will understand because you're sick." She lied. She didn't want to tell to her mom that she didn't like what John had been doing when she was not around. John had been talking to a lot of people, wanting to find her another contract._

"_You will not do such a thing!" she barked. "Go home, Shizuru. Just rest and relax for tomorrow, you will be so beautiful at the show. John will video tape everything and I'll watch it on TV."_

The protest died in her throat. The pain in her mother's voice was evident, yet the authority was still there, she could do nothing but act on her mom's wishes, just like every other time in her life when Kanade would decide for her.

John became her temporary manager for the last three weeks due to her mom's condition.

The party that night had been held in Tate's mansion where numerous models, like her, were invited. They go there after the success of their fashion show and, according to John, one of the Alberta Ferratti designers was there to talk to her.

Shizuru hated parties right after a show, she just wanted go home and rest but tonight was different. Alberta Ferratti's executive was at the party! She had been endorsing beauty products and some slimming machines for the past year. But Alberta Ferratti? ARA..she was so excited!

She took her first steps into the modeling world at the age of 15, in Kyoto, where she starred mainly in commercials. She modeled almost every product, from sanitary napkins, to colognes, to beauty soaps and toothpastes etc. She had been nicknamed the commercial princess or commercial Hime in just 3 years.

She became a ramp model at 18 because of her mother's wishes. She was 20 when a search for Supermodel Japan happened, Kanade pushed her to take part. She didn't expect to win but she did. Part of her prize was a trip to New York and a one year contract to International Model Group, one of the most famous modeling agencies in New York.

In one year she had been given a chance to work with beautiful models in fashion shows around the world. After a year, to her surprise, the agency gave her a new contract. She often wondered why, because she hardly thought herself beautiful. She wasn't even very tall, an inch or two short of five-seven but her figure was slender, which added to the effect of making her look taller.

Even Kanade said that she's not that beautiful, she had said that what she had was a trick face - one that photographed well and that's all but she was also proud to say that her above-average-bust added to the effect. And when talking about her height, she was taller than Kate Moss, who is only five feet and six inches tall.

"Illusion is the name of the game" was her mom's favorite quote.

Though some beauty experts said otherwise, when little by little, she started to become famous they said she had an arresting beauty, one that cannot be easily categorized. A well-known photographer rhapsodized that her red-blood eyes were of darkest innocence and yet, she had a plushy and sensuous mouth; such contradictions.

Her innocent eyes but lustful mouth, that promised pleasure and desire, made some begin to question -who is she? And what is she?

Was she naive or was she a temptress?

She was young, almost twenty-two when she had signed her second contract. Some believe that she will follow the footsteps of some renowned-faces in fashion world. The following year, she had been known on the runaway as one of the famed, notorious and leading supermodels. You can see her pictures on almost every well-known magazine cover around the world. She was branded as The Temptress with Innocent Eyes and Bewitching Smile.

What had been a fantasy from the beginning had become a reality.

Until that one morning, two weeks ago when Kanade collapsed, in their rented apartment in New York. It was so sudden, they were shocked when they found the cause - cervical cancer and in the last stage. She didn't tell her mom the prognosis but she had the feeling that Kanade knew all along.

"If she were here," she whispered when John lead her towards the stairs, "this wouldn't happen…"

"But that's the point, Shizuru-san," he said bitterly. "Kanade's not here, she's terribly ill," he added cruelly.

She choked back her sob. They both knew she would not live much longer; the doctor said that her mother's illness was in its last stage and no medicine could cure that. She had to undergo chemotherapy and other treatments just to prolong her life.

The scandal she was involved now would not have happened if her mother was with her.

But she would rather die than give in to her emotions. She lifted her head high and smiled. She didn't have to be ashamed, she didn't know what happened, how it happened. She was the innocent party here…the victim but to everyone else she was a home-wrecker.

Tomorrow her face will occupy the front page of all the newspapers for sure. Even Yuuichi's money can't control the press.

Why would he bother in the first place? This was not the first time he had been involved in this kind of scandal. He was a divorcee. Mai was the only one that didn't deserved what happened but she was the first one to see them inside the room, caught in the act. Her in Tate's arms. Both of them half naked.

And before she had the time to explain, Mai screamed hysterically. One reporter who maybe was waiting for something to happen, ran inside the room and before her brain could register it and devise a plan of action, a picture of her in Tate's arms was already captured on his camera.

She wanted to scream, to give in and show them her true pain inside. Just an hour ago, she was talking to one of Alberta Ferratti's representatives, he invited her and John to see him in his office the day after tomorrow and she's sure that that won't happen now, not after all this drama.

Her career was over in one night.

One of the reporters yells cut her thoughts.

"Give us a statement, Fujino Shizuru-sama" he yelled at her, his camera flashing. "You and Mai Tokiha-sama are friends, aren't you? How could you have done this to her?"

"What about Mai Tokiha and Tate Yuuichi? They are engaged to be married right? Is the marriage off now that she caught you in a compromising position with her fiancée?"

Shizuru winced. What can she say to defend herself? She was halfway down the stairs when she looked up. A pair of violet eyes full of accusation and hatred greeted her. She could see the pain.

She instantly lowered her eyes and summoned the strength from all the gods to not break down in front of all these people. She can feel it, she can no longer hold on to her mask but for the sake of the little dignity within her she won't give in. With blurred vision, she began to descend the stairs that led her to the front door of the mansion. She grasped John more for support.

Then all of a sudden the group of people at the end of the stairs started to give way, like when Moses split the red sea then she saw a glimpse of raven hair walking towards her. Even the security guards stepped aside, and here, in front of her was the most beautiful woman she had seen in her entire life.

The woman continued to walk up the stairs, not even bothering to stop when in front of her, but she did cast a side glance at her for just a second and the contempt she saw in her intense emerald eyes was enough to make her tremble.

She bit her lip painfully. If she hadn't been clutching the banister, her knees would have buckled underneath her causing her to fall.

How John managed to exit the mansion with her in the middle of all that chaos, she didn't know.

* * *

-end of prologue-

If you're a little confuse, things will clear out at later chapters.

So what do you think? :) C'mon, dont be shy and tell me :3 Review will be most appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**so here is the next chapter...some that confuse you will be clarified here...i hope you like it...here's a longer chapter.

* * *

I HAD REPLACE THIS CHAPTER ALREADY IN A BETA-ED ONE...SO YEY! NO NEED TO WORRY IN MISTAKE IN GRAMMAR HERE...BUT IF YOU HAPPEN TO STILL SPOT SOME, MY DEEP APOLOGY!

IM REALLY THANKFUL TO MY EVER SO RELIABLE BETA-NEKO-YOUJI-CHIN! MUA..! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCHY!

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS...REVIEW your opinions...my first omake in this one... ENJOY

**DISCLAIMER**: i own a nail polisher and nothing else.

* * *

**GREEN-EYED DEVIL**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

"We don't need to go back to Tokyo just to bury Kanade, Shizuru-san!" John said, trying his very best not to show his irritation. "You can cremate her body."

She shook her head from left to right slowly then sniffed. Kanade died in her sleep yesterday; two years after the doctor told them the results of the diagnosis.

She was tired and weary, she hadn't slept since yesterday. She turned and looked out the window, watching the rain beat down against the window of her Manhattan apartment.

"Shizuru-san" he pushed. "I've been your business manager since Kanade was hospitalized. Its just normal that I want to protect your career, just like she did. Your career was her life. She did anything just for you to reach where you are and who you are now and she entrusted you to me. So listen—"

"I'm taking her body back home," she said calmly but her tone held determination.

"I am sorry for my lack of condolence.." he said whilst shaking his head. "..but I believe that dead is dead. There's even that bible text that says, let the dead bury the dead—or something like that," he grunted slightly.

"So you see, my dear. ." he continued. "we have to be realistic. Kanade was a hard-nosed lady and I am sure that she doesn't want you to make a drama out of her death and its not like her death was a shock. We both knew that this would happen, right?"

She sighed heavily then gave a nod. He was right, when the doctor said that her mother's illness could not be cured she readied her self for when the time came. In the last two years, her mother went in and out of the hospital and in those years, she had been working like a dog. The cost of medication and the continuous visits and stays her mother had in the hospital put a significant drain on her resources.

But despite her non-stop work, she couldn't deny that she was happy.

In those years it was first time in her life that she felt free, _in a way,_ from her mothers manipulation. Though she felt guilty about it because the reason of her new found freedom was due to her mothers illness. Kanade had been too weak to go to any of her shows.

That night, two years ago, she thought the scandal would ruin her career, everything her mother had worked for but since that night the press had been on alert They had such a field day where she was concerned. Newspapers, magazines, tabloids had her face on every front cover all over the world.

_Shizuru Fujino, The Temptress, with cool innocent red eyes, with her shockingly sensual siren's mouth, is she a sinner or a saint? Is her mother's condition the reason why she lost her morals?_

The day after it happened, her picture with Tate Yuuichi could be seen in almost all the news papers. She can't help but smile bitterly when looking back at the picture.

It wasn't what she had expected. It looked like a scene in one of Tate Yuuichi's television series. There had been nothing indecent about it but the caption coupled with the picture was the reason it seemed dirty. And also the involvement of Mai Tokiha who appeared to be the aggrieved party.

They had interviewed Mai; she hadn't exaggerated her statement. She just told of how she saw Shizuru and her fiancée in each others arms in the bed. Her engagement with Tate ended that night.

One of the pictures she saw was Mai crying whilst being comforted by a raven haired beauty. She couldn't be wrong. That was the woman she saw in the mansion.

Kuga Natsuki-that's her name according to what she read. She's a player, a jetsetter, granddaughter of a Japanese food and motorcycle magnate and Mai's cousin.

She couldn't forget the look she gave her that night.

Despite the scandal, those intense emerald eyes were always in her mind. If only those eyes could produce daggers, the media wouldn't have had any opportunity to talk to her, she would have been dead on the spot.

After that incident, the media were always bugging her about her account of what happened but her mother wasn't there for her. Kanade wasn't there to tell to her what to say. So she kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to explain. Even she herself didn't know why it happened. Besides, even if she wanted to tell them the truth, they wouldn't have believed her. So she let them print what they wanted to print. She couldn't care less.

Her silence was the reason why the medias interest fired up and just when she thought that that night was the end of her career, she couldn't of been more wrong. Contracts were laid down at her feet and after several months, her face solely occupied all of the major magazines.

Instantly, she rose to fame and fortune. Shizuru Fujino had become the present day sought-after supermodel and super-tramp for those who believed what they read.

She was envied by all; her face, her gorgeous mouth, her bewitching smile and this led her to where she is now. That what was once an impossible dream all became reality and she now belonged to the elite group of people who are deemed legendary.

People loved her and despised her for her 'morals' but she didn't care. She needed the fortune that went along with the fame for her mother.

Smile and say nothing. That became her principle. In front of the camera, using her lips to smile for all but her eyes remained mysterious and innocent. They gave nothing away of what was going on behind them.

Her mother had been laughing in her sick bed, she couldn't believe that in a such a short amount of time without her at Shizuru's side that she would attain the success that Kanade said always belonged to her. She also said that, if she only knew from the start that being involved in a scandal would have made her what she is now she might of considered involving Shizuru in a scandal from the beginning.

It hurt her when she heard that. Her mother was a slave worker; yes she took care of Shizuru, she made sure Shizuru rested enough, ate the right food, kept her health in check and bought any product that would help her to maintain her beautiful skin and body.

_Your face and body is your capital in this kind of field, Shizuru._That's what her mother always told her but she knew that Kanade was doing it for her own sake also.

Kanade loved the good life. She wanted everything money could buy and Shizuru was her means to reach her own dream.

"Don't just stare out the window, Shizuru-san," John's voice cut through her thoughts. "We have a decision to make. If you want I'll call the crematorium and ask for schedules…"

"I've been working since I was 15, John-san. Nine straight long years. I was like a puppet on a string. I always did what my mother told me to. No other choices. I was always under her influence."

"She had your best interests at heart, besides, in the past two years, you've been free to make your own decisions right?"

Is that really so? A weary smile formed on her lips. Had she been really free? Even on her sick-bed her mother still had an influence over her. Telling her what to do, what work she must choose, who she must talk to, that she mustn't waste time on a person that has nothing to do with her career.

And not only to Kanade, she had been a slave to her own job. More than ever, she had to work double time to cover the cost of the medicine her mother needed. She couldn't believe that there was no money left. For almost nine years, she thought that half of her money was in a trust fund—that was what her mom told her.

Yet there was no trust fund. There was not even enough money to sustain hospital bills and two years of being shuffled in and out of hospital was no joke, for the last six months Kanade was finally confined to the hospital.

And then there was her private nurse, for two years Kanade had a private nurse so that when she was out of the country her mom had some company.

Before they knew about her mothers condition, Kanade had already chosen to live the high life when they arrived in New York 4 years ago. Just the rent for this apartment almost reached the heavens!

Then there was her car; in 4 years, Kanade had changed her car twice. Her latest was a Mercedez sports. She mentally remind herself to sell the car.

"Ara… that's enough. I am tired, John-san. I don't want to talk business and there is no need for you to call the crematorium. I will take my mother back home."

"You aren't thinking straight, Shizuru-san. You're tired and still in shock just rest and I will take care of everything."

"I am tired, yes but I am serious that I will take mother back to Kyoto and its final. She will be buried in our home town." Despite being tired she spoke evenly and calmly.

"You cant mean that." he said angrily, dropping all pretences of being a patient man. His voice was harsh and business like. "If you leave what will happen to your contract with Milan next week? What about the photo shoot on Rhode Island the week after? My God, Shizuru-san your schedule is full! You cant afford to leave now!"

"When Mommy was d-dying…" she paused to swallow a lump in her throat, "I knew I wouldn't be able to fulfill all my appointments so I didn't accept any down payments. That way, I could easily cancel all schedules."

"You cant do this Shizuru!" his eyes were wide open, the shock was written all over his face.

"I can and I will," she said emphasizing each word.

If it wasn't such a serious conversation she would have laughed out loud when she saw John's face. He was 47, 4 years older than her mother, he was a gay though he made it a point not to show it, he had been her mother's friend. She couldn't remember a situation where she had ever disobeyed her mother or even John for that fact.

She had always been very obedient. Kanade was not the kind of person that wanted to be questioned and John could hardly believe that she was standing up to him, completely unwavering on this issue.

John sighed. "Okay." the acceptance in his voice was obviously forced. "Were going to bury Kanade in Japan. We can accomplish everything and be back here in less than ten days."

"I want to have a vacation, John-san. Ara, I haven't gotten one for a long long time."

He stared at her assessing if she was serious or not. "Fine. After the burial were going to tour around the beautiful places in Japan like in Sendai, Osaka, Morioka and Fukuoka or wherever you want to. A month is more than enough."

"I am thinking to have a vacation more than a month John. Hmm.. I want a year." She smiled.

"A year?" he shrieked. In this kind of situation, he couldn't hide in the 'closet.' "What are you going to do for a YEAR? You don't even have any relatives there."

Her eyes twinkled slightly as she answered. "There's…Reito." _and Aunt Maria_she thought.

"REITO KANZAKI?" he exclaimed. "My God, you haven't see him since you were 14 besides, he is not a blood relation Shizuru-san. Its just that his family took care of you when Kanade left you."

"No. I believe you're wrong. Reito will take me in." Her tone held no argument. She was sure. When Kanade died, she called Reito and told him what happened and the idea that she should take her mother back home came from Reito himself.

"Are you crazy?" his voice was no longer high pitched. "Don't you know how much money you will lose just for a year?" he groaned looking at the ceiling and shook his head harshly. "Right at this very moment Kanade is rising from the morgue!"

"My decision is final, John. I am going for a vacation. Who knows, maybe it wont take a year. Maybe I will get bored and be back here in no time."

John opened his mouth then closed it again before replying. "Why are you doing this, Shizuru Fujino-san?" he said, disbelief in his eyes. "Your in a unique position, your name is beginning to be known almost all over the world but that scandal made you big over night. No one has that luck. For Kami's sake. You're Japanese and not all Japanese can reach where you are now!"

"This is New York, may I remind you." he continued when she didn't say anything. "And you are _numero uno._You've got mystique that people love. Your young, only twenty-two. Linda Evangelista and all the other supermodels are in their early thirties. You can go places!"

She sighed wearily before walking over to the window and opening it letting the cool breeze dance with her hair and small droplets of rain touch her face. It was winter in New York, any other person would freeze but the wind calmed her tired mind and body.

"I am tired of all these things, John-san"

"Tired?" he repeated in exasperation. "You're just standing and you're telling me you're tired? Don't go melodramatic on me, my dear. You've got everything in the world a woman could want. You owe everything you have and who you are now to Kanade!"

"She didn't think one bit that you would want her to be buried in Japan because she thought that you had nothing there to go back too. She'd scratched like a cat just to be able to escape that place. She made a life for you here in New York…even on your mothers deathbed, she wanted everything for you. Don't waste it all. There are many ladies out there that are willing to be in your place and you're just going to waste it all to have a vacation without thinking when or if you're going to be back? What are you, _loco?"_ he said without breathing.

She felt the onset of a headache as the dull throbbing began. Perhaps John was right. That she had lost her sanity but she was tired of it all, her whole life seemed pointless and unreal.

She was just starting to be known but she was already tired of it all, she hated all the intrigues. After the past two years, for the first time in her life she went dating with a considerable number of men and women and Kanade was to weak to stop her.

She had dated Hollywood stars, models, rich men/women, both young and old-and all of them wanted to discover the mystery behind her mask. Though all of the pictures and articles about her stated how passionate she was, in actuality she was a cold woman.

And those who failed to take her to bed spread rumors about how hot and passionate she was. That didn't go unnoticed by the media. They wrote lies, sex and any scandal they could link to her but she had learnt her lesson of how to deal with them from the scandal two years ago. She smiled her mysterious smile and said nothing.

Now she hated it all. Tired of being labeled as a tramp, tired of smiling when she was aching inside. Flashing bulbs that once blinding her held no lights now. Compliments were empty words that she had heard a million times over, adoration from others held no meaning.

Slowly she turned to look at John Smith. "Who said I wanted everything in the world, John-san?" she spoke, fatigue edging its way into her voice. "Who said I wanted to be a model? My life in Kyoto with Reito had been so simple. Yet I was happy."

John groaned in desperation. "This is only a bad dream. We are having a bad dream. Aftermath of Kanade's death."

"You don't need to come with me. You can stay here in New York, if you want John-san."

* * *

**_IN THE KUGA MANSION…._**

**_

* * *

_**

"I've learnt another recipe Natsuki-chan" Saeko said when she entered the library. A tray in her hands with fresh orange juice and home-baked cookies with mayo. "Your father liked it when he tried it at breakfast...well without the mayo thing but I know that you love your mayo."

From the papers that she'd been studying she looked up and her mouth instantly began to water. Her attention was on the tray but she did her best to smile at her mother indulgently. As far as she could remember, her mother had been baking cookies. Any recipe that Saeko would learn she would try it, Natsuki and her dad were the judges.

She had missed lunch, this was her mothers way for her to compensate her for not joining them.

Saeko Kuga was still stunningly beautiful at 52. Her hair, which was naturally raven like hers, was stylishly cut short. She had almost-not-noticeable laugh lines to both side of her eyes and mouth. Nothing in her face changed at all.

Natsuki inherited her mothers eyes. The faintest of emeralds and like her mother, the colour of her eyes changed dependant on her emotions, turning into deep green when angry.

Saeko placed the tray on the executive desk then looked at what her daughter was doing. "Its Saturday Natsuki. Your father is at the golf course. Why don't you take a rest?"

"Kazuya and Akane are leaving for Europe the day after tomorrow." She was referring to her cousin Kazuya and his wife Akane. The couple are going to Europe for a two months vacation. They never really had a proper honeymoon since their wedding less than a year ago and they deserved this trip because Akane was pregnant with their first child.

"And so I 'd like to study these papers now for the monthly meeting. I have to make sure that the new arrived motorcycles will be taken care of."

"You and Kazuya-kun are doing well." Saeko said with pride. "You know, sometimes I can't help but feel a little annoyed towards Kazuya-kun 'cause your Grandpa gives him a lot of attention. I thought… that he doesn't care about you…"

Natsuki laughed. "Ma, don't be silly…Grandpa Kruger treat us all the same. Its just that Kazuya needs more attention more than I do. You know the reason, right?"

Kazuya's mother died when he was still very young and his father gives a lot more attention to Kazuya's brother leaving Kazuya alone.

"I know..that's why I felt ashamed to think that."

Natsuki took her mothers hand and kissed it. "Don't be hard on your self. You're getting jealous for me. Forget it. Everything is fine now."

"Yeah and you have proven your worth, Natsuki-chan. Your father and I are so proud of you."

She smiled faintly. Kazuya established The Wolves - different kinds of high quality motorcycles. They also organized their own models of bikes and were sponsors for some races. Kazuya decided to build his own company to prove that he could stand on his own and that he didn't need his fathers money.

The Wolves corporation's board members composed of her other cousins too. When Kazuya told her about his plan, she voluntarily wanted to be a part of it. Motorcycles were her passion. She also wanted to build a company outside the Kuga Corporation to prove herself but her father wouldn't hear of it. Kuga Corporation was an international food and cunning production. _Why do you need to build a small one if you can rule a big one from the very beginning?__-_her father said.

Perhaps her father was right but Senichi Kuga was still young and in his prime and had no intention of retiring. She would always be in her fathers shadow and she wanted to prove something. If not to her family, to herself.

She had her own money. Even though it isn't a tremendous amount she was still proud to say that it was hers and so together with her other cousins resources, a loan from the bank they created THE WOLVES. Stockholders being Kazuya, Natsuki, Miyu, Mikoto and Alyssa.

When The Wolves were just starting out she let Kazuya manage the company. Natsuki was the silent partner; giving advice and opinion if he needed it. Kazuya needed to prove something to his father.

She also had something to prove to her own father but she wasn't as desperate as Kazuya had been. She didn't need rivalry and unlike Kazuya, her parents had been there all her life.

When the company was created it became a huge success but she remained in the background. She didn't share the compliments that Kazuya's had been getting from family, friends, and the two old hags - Kruger-papa and Kruger-mama.

But the night after the party of Kazuya and Akane, the Krugers called her.

"_You've been messing with your cousin's lovely wife, Nat-chan." Her grandpa said after Kruger-mama closed the door. He was sitting__on a one seated sofa with his feet resting on the foot stall._

"_Kruger-papa.." she swallowed hard. She scratched the back of her neck nervously and looked alternately to the twoold hag. "I-I wasn't—" she stammered, they always stammered in front of the two Krugers and now she was so nervous because her grandpa was serious.( 1 )_

_She was twenty-five but at the moment she felt like a young girl caught stealing her mothers lingerie._

_The Kruger patriarch might be old, but he was razor sharp. He was strict and businesslike. No fooling around with him but he was also the best grandparent she had ever known._

_Looking back,__she couldn't remember her life without her cousins, without the two Kruger.__Kruger-papa had been more of a grandfather to all of them. He was also a friend…confidante, their pillar of strength and their bench mark._

_If Natsuki would be given a wish,__just one wish, she would wish for her grandparents to be immortal._

"_Your deliberately making Kazuya-kun jealous, Nat-chan," he continued, a faint smile on his lips. "And like hell, he is."_

_He was talking about her flirting with Akane. Well she loved to flirt with any lovely ladies and Akane wasn't an exemption and seeing Kazuya trying to avoid Akane that night, only made her bolder to Akane._

_Natsuki sighed then raised her head up. "He's a fool Kruger-papa. Everybody can see that he's in love with Akane but he's making things complicated."_

_Kruger-mama chuckled softly. She looked at her Grandma. She still had that musical laugh despite her age._

"_Nat-chan, in the affairs of the heart, those who are in love are the most consummate idiot." Her grandma said. ". . . believe me, I know it from experience." She glanced at her husband and smiled knowingly._

" _Your lovely Kruger-mama's right, if you fall in lov—"_

"_I've been in love many times in my life, Kruger-papa" she walked towards the king-sized bed and__laid down, her legs hanging of the side__"And I'm never a fool."_

"_You love what's in between those women's legs, Natsuki Kuga."_

"_Kruger Kuga!" Mitsuko Kuga was horrified._

_Natsuki and Kruger-papa laughed. All of her family know that she preferred girls, God the world knew that she loved tits._

_Kruger Kuga's laughter died first. Then softly he spoke "I am so proud of you, Nat-chan…__we all are." Kruger-mama smiled tenderly at her._

"_Eh?" she tilted her head to one side,__wrinkles appearing on her forehead__."For what, Kruger-papa?"_

"_Humbleness is the greatest attribute of all Nat-chan." he continued. "Your Kruger-mama and I know that not only your money helped Kazuya-kun to continue the Wolves."_

_Her frown deepened, as sharp as she is it took her a few moments to understand what they meant. Natsuki abruptly stood up. "How…did you know?"_

_Kruger smiled. "Kazuya-kun told us."_

"_He did?. . . "_

_The two old hags nodded at the same time. "Months ago, when we congratulated him. He told us that he's managing it but you were also there. Joined forces. He always considered your ideas and implemented it along with his. Two heads are better than one. We are proud of you both."_

_She was momentarily speechless then she grinned boyishly.__Compliments and appreciation from The Kruger were a big deal._

"_Kuga Corporation is my legacy to all of you," he continued. "The economic crisis is worldwide, even stable companies are affected. The way your father handles the business is admirable. I understand that you want to prove something, just like Kazu-kun. You inherited most of your mother's looks but you and your cousins were like me in so many ways and I am counting on you that you will help your father. You're young, full of new ideas. Visit the plant once in a while, Nat-chan.."_

_That was supposed to be a request, but she knew that it was a command. She should have seen it coming. Somehow she wanted to protest but__she couldn't remember her grandpa ever talking to her about their company in the past years and Kruger Kuga wouldn't ask any of his children or__grandchildren to work on something he didn't trust them with._

_Her Grandpa built the Kuga Corp from nothing.__He started from the beginning, with only his intelligence with him and after retiring fifteen years ago, many companies wanted him on board to become their financial consultant and adviser._

_Then she noticed how tired the old hag was. She walked towards him and squatted besides him taking her grandfather's hands into her own_

_"I promise to take care of our legacy, Grandpa." She said with emotion._

_Kruger-papa's eyes twinkled as he nodded.__He ruffled Natsuki's hair as if she was a little girl. "I know you would."_

Its been a month since that happened. The two old hags had already flew back to America and true to her word she became active at KC this past month much to her father's surprise.

And now that Kazuya and Akane were leaving, she will manage the Wolves.

Natsuki sighed picking up a cookie and taking a small bite. "Hmm. You're right, this is delicious. You added more mayo on this one." She said appreciatively then took another cookie from the crystal bowl. "You could make a business out of your cookies, Mama."

Saeko smiled with pleasure then turned to look at the clock. "It's past six, Natsuki-chan! Nao-chan's news program is starting." Saeko walked toward the centre table and picked up the remote control turning on the TV switching to the channel where her daughters girlfriend is the newscaster.

Natsuki laughed. "Mama, I am not her fan, I am her girlfriend. I don't need to watch her on TV." She shifted into a more comfortable position and continued where she left of hoping that her mother would get the hint and turn off the TV so she could concentrate.

Unfortunately Saeko sat on the sofa watching the news program. Nao's beautiful and lovely face appeared on the big screen TV. She was a beauty queen three years ago and is now a famous newscaster. Nao also had her own talk show about helping children in the streets to support her cousin Tomoe Marguerite - a congresswoman.

"Will you marry her?" Saeko asked as she turned to look at her daughter.

Natsuki sighed patiently, putting away the papers and looking directly at her mother. She laid her body fully on the long backed chair and lazily stretched her sinewy legs. She had a feeling that her mother's intention all along was to talk to her about marriage.

"Why do you ask? Do you want me to get married?"

Saeko lifted her shoulder slightly. "You're in the marrying age, Natsu-chan and I am asking you more out of curiosity than anything else. Nao-chan is your longest girlfriend."

She smiled drily. Nearly a year. In fact, Nao is planning to celebrate there's first year anniversary as a couple.

"Do you approve of her?" she stared at her mother wanting to see her reaction.

"You know about the rules of this family in choosing a partner in life. It doesn't matter if she is poor, short, tall, skinny, not so skinny, famous, not famous but… she must be pure."

"And you think Nao is pure.?" She questioned. _Got ya'_

It took a while before Saeko answered. She focused back on the TV watching the aforementioned red head. "Personally, you are the only one who can answer that question but there's a rumor that her cousin will run as a senator this coming election."

Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up; her mother despised politics. Saeko didn't even like reading anything about politics making her wonder how her mother knew about it.

"If Marguerite-san wins, you'll have to learn to deal with politics." She laughed.

"Oh, don't tease, Natsu-chan!" Saeko pouted. "I have nothing against Nao-chan. I like what she's been doing to help others. Its just that, why need the cameras to display it to the world?"

"Politics, Mama. That will help her cousin to win but the most important thing is she's doing that because she loves to."

"And I hate politics," her mother sighed. "One more thing, Marguerite-san talked to your father."

Natsuki frowned.

"She wants your father's support for her candidacy. Even though she's just cousin of Nao-chan, we cant say no. And why not, if you'll end up marrying Nao-chan."

Natsuki sighed. "Marrying is far from my mind, Mama. I am enjoying my life as it is now but you still didn't answer my question, do you approve of Nao for me?"

But her mother's attention was no longer on her, it was taken by the TV. Tokyo Narita Airport is what she saw on the screen, while hearing Nao's seductive voice in the background.

_**Japanese supermodel, Fujino Shizuru, arrived this morning from New York. Her mother, Kanade Fujino who died of cancer four days ago….**_

She unconsciously stood from sitting on the swivel chair. Occupying the screen was Fujino Shizuru who that had just arrived at Tokyo Narita Airport while being welcomed by a bunch of rowdy media.

**-end of chapter one-**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Shizuru and Natsuki at the party. Shizuru will show how she despise her moral in front of our green eyed devil. what will Natsuki think?**

**Just some Clarifications.**

1. sure Natsuki is a badass, but that doesn't mean that she is immune to nervousness. She or rather all of them including her cousins fear their Kruger-papa. Not because he act like a shit but because of respect and adoration.

2. Kruger-papa or Grandpa- the patriarch of the Kuga clan in the name of Kruger Kuga. I don't really know what got into me when I decided to that Kruger Kuga crap… it sounds weird to me..

3. Mitsuko Kuga- lovely wife of Kruger-papa…they treat there grandchildren the same.

With Shizuru….

About the leave thing….Kanade leave her to Reito's family when she was younger, that will be discuss to the next chapie.

-Tell you…this contain soo OOC and AU, but like it that way I hope you think the same.

As I said I finish the next chapter until ch.4 already…..but I don't know when will I post it. I want to beta it first…so I hope my beta can finish it already. I will also replace this one after beta-ing..

Maybe reviewing will make me tingle and I will post it ASAP…please review it makes me want to write some more….

* * *

**OMAKE**-

* * *

Shizuru: Ara…author-san why may I ask, I don't have a cuddly moment with my Natsuki? (narrowing eyes while sipping tea)

Author: im also dying to have a moment like that….with Natsuki (dreamy eyes with matching heart)

Shizuru: (a broken tea cup in hand) what did you say…? You'll planning to stole what is MINE? (psycho aura and materialize a nagita)

Author: (trembling in fear and piss in her cute pants) N-No!NO! nononoNO! L-Let me prove to you…here (hand the script to Shizuru)

-Natsuki enter the room-

Natsuki: hey Author! Why the hell that stupid-lack-of-chest-spider is my girlfriend here?

Author: (looking at Natsuki dirtily) don't worry you will beat her into a pulp soon..(laugh like a maniac) TAHAHAHAHA!

Natsuki: 0.0 REALLY? Ow love you! (author and Natsuki laugh like there's no tomorrow) TAHAHAHAHA

Shizuru: wet her…wet there…wet everywhere…I love this script! (pounce author)

Natsuki: (blushing) O-Oi…W-Wet ? (gulp) (pick the script)

Natsuki: O.O DURAN!

AUTHOR: NO…! not my NATSUKI!

Shizuru: KIYOHIME!

The author is double dead.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** haha i just said that i wont update until this chapter is beta-ed...but i cant help it! YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEW and make me swallow my own word by updating....i feel like owing you so to SHOW MY GRATITUDE...THIS IS FOR YOU ALL!

**THANKS TO ALL who review...you dont know how i value it...haha it makes me wanna update all my finish chapter but i will only update this one for now...** to say that i only post it yesterday and i got 9 reviews...MUA LOVE YOU ALL...

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...lockolibogerszx - ALEXISSA2 - Ascoeur - kikyo4ever - musicslave88 - kiangs - dragon1player - SKULLCANDii **

**

* * *

WARNING: **-sigh- this one is still not beta-ed and so...if you happen to spot some grammatical error or some mistakes, GOMEN! i really just wanna update fast cuz you guys are so great....-sniff- ow and the FUCKING-HAIR STYLE-STALKER-TOMOE name is mention in this one haha...sorry bout that...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise. MY-Otome belong to Sunrise. and other character belong to them TOO! -GREEDY! -pant- (saw natsuki and snatch natsuki) TAHAHAHA..NATSUKI BELONGS TO ME NOW..LETS RUN MI LOVE..(shizuru appears..) ARA! (pick author's favorite snack and flush it to the toilet) NOOO! OKAY! natsuki is shizuru's only -stab herself.

* * *

\

/

\

/

\

**Green-Eyed Devil**

**CHAPTER 2**

Natsuki's chair swiftly swiveled forward. Her eyes are focus to the screen. She didn't noticed the curious glance her mother gave her when she move forward.

The camera were focused to the arriving supermodel. In her appearance, no one will think that she is a celebrity. Her shoulder length blonde hair were in a ponytail, she wore a long sleeves white blouse. The sleeves were roll up to her elbow. And blue fitted jeans.

The shades she was wearing almost covered half of her face. Maybe that is what Shizuru Fujino wanted, for no one to recognize her. She can see the uneasiness to the model's face when the bulbs are flashing.

She cant believe that the model felt that way in front of cameras and flashing bulbs. She lived with it. Or maybe she wanted to hide her swollen eyes, that's why she use dark shades. Her mother just died. And according to Nao, who continue to talk while the camera shows the commotion to the airport, is that Shizuru brought her mother's remain back here in Japan to bury.

"Do you have a relative here, miss Fujino?" the reporter asked. The camera almost touching the model's face.

"Her mother was her only relative," answer the old guy with Shizuru. "But we will take her mother's remains in Kyoto."

Natsuki saw her sniffed and then swayed, as if any moment she will going to fall. The model cant even breath because of the paparazzi that surrounding her. She's suffocating.

Damn these media men for being so inconsiderate! And suddenly she wanted to wring the reporter's neck and sent them to hell. Shizuru just loss her mother. She needs privacy.

She then frown. And then checked herself. Why is she so worried about her anyway?

"Have you met her in New York?" Saeko asked when the news program change into weather report. Then pick the remote to turn off the TV. "She's the model that had been caught with your cousin's fiancée, right?"

She silently nod. Saeko continue. "Tsk. She's not that beautiful compared to what I saw in magazines. " Saeko said with contempt. Mai is her cousin in her mother side.

"I cant believe Tate-kun choose that woman over Mai-chan!" Saeko continue, eyes narrowing in anger. "And what is she doing here? why don't she just bury her mother to America if she doesn't have any relatives here."

"We don't know her reasons, Ma." Her answer. "Maybe that's her last mother's wish before she died."

"But I am sure, her and Mai-chan's path will cross here. I don't want that to happen, Natsuki-chan. I don't want Mai-chan to remember what happened to her."

Her jaw clench. "I just hope their path's wont meet, Ma. Anyway, Mai is in Singapore for two weeks. By the time she came back, perhaps Shizuru Fujino is back in New York."

* * *

She silently watching different kinds of fishes in a man-made pond. Their sizes, colors and breed are differ from each other. The artificial light under the water makes them more fascinating to watch.

Few minutes have passed since she start to stand there. The music from the function room just barely audible in her position. She want to leave this crowded place, she's in a party made by a well-known fashion designer. Midori Suguira.

Shizuru couldn't say no to Midori. She was her mentor. She was eighteen when she first modeled her creations. Shizuru was also her favorite being the most submissive person. She was also quiet, shy and unaffected. But when in the work, though young, she worked like a real pro. In catwalk, while walking, one wouldn't think for a moment what a shy young woman she was.

When they arrived in Tokyo, two weeks earlier, she didn't expect that the media would know. She was planning to arrive in Narita Tokyo Airport in silence. She don't have any idea that John secretly called the media to inform there come back.

And so shock was an understatement, when they arrived. If Reito wasn't there to pick them up, she don't know what to do. So much for peace and privacy!

Reito lead her to his car. He scolded John when John try to stop her from entering the car just to talk to the media men.

But then, its John who managed for Kanade's burial in Kyoto, request by Reito.

That night, in prime time news, all television station knows about her come back. And so she don't have any time to show how angry she IS to John for not considering her opinion. John became busy taking care of her mother.

"Oh Shizuru, why are you here? Sugiura-san was looking for you."

From watching the fish pond, she turned and looked to Reito, whose jogging towards her. She smiled at him. He was five years older than her, making him twenty-nine. He was the only one that loved her for what she truly is. And she wont let the press to ruin their relationship.

She didn't care what the media write about her. But they wouldn't spare Reito and his family. And that she wouldn't let to happen. She owe so much to him. For almost seven years, when her mother leave her when she's still little, his family took care of her.

And then Kanade was back. She forcefully take her again and they cant do anything. The security and happiness that she felt with Reito and his family suddenly came to an abrupt end.

And less than a year after Kanade take her to Fukuoka, her first commercial can be watched for a toothpaste ad.

She was young, fresh, innocent looking. And with a certain beauty that was so difficult to categorized. She looked exquisite in any angle according to some photographer.

That started the ball rolling. She was the new commercial Hime. Kanade became her manager. Her everything. She wasn't allowed to decide for herself. Even in choosing the flavored of tea to drink. Anything that in her mothers opinion that can affect her skin and body was not allowed.

There are times when she's been encouraged to become an actress, but Kanade refused.

"_Its not the right time, John." She said to the talent scout._

"_She is better to be a commercial model than an actress. Besides, if I let her to be one, there will be a possibility that she will be influenced by others. And that, I wont let to happen." Her eyes twinkle and she smiled like a contented cat. "Soon…you'll see."_

And as years passed, she didn't have the chance to go to Kyoto. Kanade didn't let her visit Reito. According to her mother, she was too busy to even go and waste time there.

And when its Reito who was visiting her, Kanade still wouldn't let them to talk.

"_We miss you, Shiz. Sometimes Mama will talk about you. Our only consolation is that we see your face on television everyday." He said when her mother was sleeping and they are talking in the phone. "Take care yourself always, okay? Your still very young to experience this. You should be enjoying your youth."_

Reito was right. She's modeling while studying. Kanade make sure to gave her a high education in a exclusive all girl school. Kanade also enrolled her in a very expensive finishing school.

And for them to afford it, she need to accept ramp modeling contract and some commercials. And so she work double.

And when Shizuru won the Supermodel Japan, it was Kanade who had been so ecstatic. Her mother sold everything they possessed. And with John, that that time was already her mother's 'slave' , they left for New York and the rest was history.

x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

"HEY" Reito said, cutting her thoughts. "Have I grown two heads? Why are you staring at me like that?"

She sweetly raise her arms and envelop his neck. "If not for Midoro-san, I would prefer to be at Kyoto with you and aunt Maria."

Reito smile tenderly at her, his arms went around her waist and pulled her against him. "Know what, Mama became happy, now that you're with us again."

She smiled thoughtfully. For the second time, Aunt Maria accept her with open arms without asking for anything. Though this time, the old hag shows a little bit of emotions. Her aunt Maria was known to be stoic. And she heard that her Aunt was collecting imported magazines wherein she was the cover with some articles about her.

"I hate parties." Reito said in a bored tone, then pout.

Shizuru raise her perfect eyebrow. "If I know that you cant escaped to those beautiful girls that surrounding you." She reply playfully.

He laughed. "if they know that I am poor with just a small farm at Kyoto, I bet they wont even give me second glance."

She pouted. "You're not poor. You have your own undergarment business. And the farm is yours. Besides, not all rich girls liked rich guys." She said, half-convinced.

Reito stared at her, and then said thoughtfully. "You could be right, Shiz. Months ago, I met a girl in Puerto Azul. I knew from the moment I saw her that she belong to a respective family. I tried to stay away from her but…" he just lift his broad shoulder.

"But what?" Shizuru was curious. They didn't have the chance to talk until now.

"We seemed to meet in every turn. Then one thing lead to another. And I think I've found the right woman, Shiz." He said softly, a sparkle in his eyes. "One of these days, I would like you to meet her, I bet that both of you would get along well."

"I couldn't wait to meet this lucky girl. What's her—" she stopped in mid-sentence. She saw a shadowy figure in front of the lamppost in her peripheral vision. And even if she wont directly look at the figure, she know that it was looking at them.

She had been attracting male and female guests since she and Reito arrived at the party two hours ago. And since she went to this darkened garden, there had been at least four to five guests that stop just to stared at her.

But the hair at the back of her neck didn't react this way unlike now. And she was sure it wasn't out of fear. She was with Reito.

She looked at where she saw the figure. And it was a woman.

She was right, she was staring or more likely glaring at her. She frowned slightly, from a distance, the woman looked familiar. And she could swear, from their distance, she could see the hatred from the woman's aura while glaring at her.

"Something's wrong?" Reito asked, then turned where she was looking.

"D-Do you k-know her..?"

But Reito missed her face. The figure already turn to enter the function room. "Except to those people that the host introduce to me, you know that I don't know anybody here, Shiz. Why?"

"She looked familiar." She sighed then shrugged. "Forget it. Anyway, what time do you want us to leave?"

"If you will ask me, I wan to leave now. But your friend John is extremely enjoying the night."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Your stating the obvious mister. Give another hour and then let's hit the round. It's four hours drive here from Kyoto."

"What about John?"

"He can take care of himself. And I don't think, we can convince him to go." She removed her arms to his neck, then clung to his arms before entering the function room.

Inside the room, she was greeted by Midori,. Then she introduce her to a woman. The woman was quiet attractive, maybe a year or two younger than her. But she don't like her.

"Shi-chan, darling." Midori said. "I want you to meet Congresswoman Tomoe Marguerite."

Midori introduce Tomoe to Reito, the latter just nod to Reito. The woman's hungry eyes were focus to Shizuru. Laughing, Midori playfully take Reito away from the two.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Fujino-san," Tomoe said, and then take her hands and bring it to her lips. Its like the woman don't have any intention on letting go of her hands. After a while in just staring said, "I've read so many things about you." Shizuru raised an eyebrow. The congresswoman continue. "I am your number one fan…"

She smiled obligingly. She politely pull her hands from the woman's tight grasp.

A roaming waiter walks towards them and the Congresswoman pick two glasses of red wine, then give her the other one. She hesitantly accept it. She already had one glass, and it takes a while before she empty it.

After what happened to her in New York, she didn't trust herself in presence of alcohol. She took little sip from her glass. She just let the congresswoman to talk as if what she was saying will result to world peace.

She was bored but manage not to show it. She do her best not to yawn in front of the woman. And base on her experience, the Congresswoman were expressing interest towards her. The woman was mentioning her mansion in America, her fishery in Philippines etcetera that she didn't remember because she didn't pay attention.

She told her how sick and tired she was of her current girl, that she was searching for a new one and settle once and for all and that she think she found that woman right at this moment, she's not stupid not to get where the Congresswoman was getting…

_This woman is insensitive, cant she see how I despise her already?..._.and so her smile froze in place.

"I'd like us to meet again, Shizuru-san" she said suggestively. "very much"

_Ara Shizuru-san…? How dare she call me by my first name..?_

"I would like to go to your place some other time." The Congresswoman's right hand suddenly raised and envelop her waist. Shizuru felt Tomoe's hand moved up and down to her bare back softly. She don't want to embarrass the woman and so she just smile.

She was expecting her face to crack any moment.

Her eyes search for Reito, hoping him to rescue her. But her eyes was welcome by another figure in the bar. And because the bar where she was standing was pretty closed. She can clearly see those cold emerald eyes looking at her with so much disgust.

The woman's eyes moved down to the congresswoman's arm on her waist. Then the woman smile at her maliciously.

For an unknown reason, she can feel that her face suddenly heat from embarrassment. Which wasn't very like her. In New York, she already used to those kind of looks and opinion. They could brand her anything they want and she wouldn't care a whit.

But she didn't understand why she's been affected by this beautiful lady. And she has a feeling that she's watching Shizuru's every moved.

And she was right when she recall who the woman was.

Natsuki Kruger Kuga---came from a Buena-familia. Her grandfather Kruger was a processed food magnate. And base on what she read, the Kuga family owned an island. It didn't state where part of Japan the island was located.

A Player. Jetsetter. And_ filthy rich._ She added with a smirk. And she IS very handsome. Not a girl-next-door-handsome. She could never be that.

In the kind of field she were in, Shizuru met a thousand of handsome men and women. Rich and gorgeous. And there's no reason for this one to be different.

And yet she was certain that this woman was like no other she had met before.

She had distinction. In a middle of a crowd place, no one could fail to notice her. She had a flawless skin like porcelain, her hair in raven mane was freely swaying in her each motion . She had a gorgeous muscular body though in a feminine way—just add to the attraction. Her plushy pink lips were slightly upward at the end for a smile—as if saying she was unreachable.

_And God those Eyes…._

And she noticed the stunning red-haired woman besides Natsuki. Smiling at Natsuki Kuga flirtatiously. Her hands were hugging Natsuki possessively while drinking champagne.

The scandal made her wary of men and women. She loose interest in any of them. Which was so ironic because of her field, she's almost surrounded by beautiful men and women. Some were interested to what she's wearing, but mostly were drooling to what's underneath her wearing.

But she will just find her self reading article about this Natsuki Kuga. She don't understand why, but she cant help it.

She sighed and broke eye contact with those emerald eyes. She turned and look at Tomoe, then give her sweetest smile that can rival honey. Suddenly her embarrassment change into other kind of emotion.

Something inside her rebelled against the accusation in Natsuki Kuga's eyes. She want to give justification to what she saw in the woman's eyes. And let her think what she wanted to think.

"Let's dance, congresswoman." She invited huskily.

-end of chapter two-

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Natsuki score at Shizuru. YEY for Shizuru's first moment with Natsuki!

- so here it goes...sorry for my horrible english...i just really wanna to update for you guys so i cant wait for my beta's to correct my mistakes.

-and i know its a bit short just want a cliff hander there TAHAHAHA! -ahem- but i PROMISE to my snack in the toilet...next one certainly longer with some moshy lovey-dovey haha...

and please tell me your opinion about this one...i really appreciate it. hehe it even make me update in no time. such power you guys have over me...so ill be expecting your OPINIONS MUA...

**OMAKE **

NATSUKI: GAH! FUCK YOUR CREEPY-HORRIBLE HAIR STYLE TOMOE...DONT TOUCH MY SHIZURU!

AUTHOR: -shy- umm...n-natsuki..if you want im very much available...ahihihi (bluching like an idiot)

TOMOE: (ignoring the author) BWAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU RABID DOG KUGA! IM HER FIRST DANCE! YAHooooooooOO!

( Shizuru is oblivious of what is happening. she is busy pleasuring herself while imaging natsuki at the next chapter)

AUTHOR: (shyly playing with her hair) and we will have t-the moment of our life without interruption (drooling while imagining)

(the poor author still being ignore by everyone)

TOMOE: BWAHAHA i will finally going to SECOND BASE! (drooling while imagining a sexy Shizuru)

NATSUKI: O-OI (look around) why this place suddenly became high tide? WTF? I-IS THIS DROOL? EWW!

AHOHOHO TILL THEN....


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Greeting...haha..i know i have been updating too SOON..but i cant help me...like always..you guys are SO GREAT! cant help but want to update soon cuz i really wanna know your opinions...AS ALWAYS i ALL THE REVIEWS...all my efforts are worth it.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO - ( dan dan dandan) -Ωmusicslave88Ω- (clapping) as i promise i update this chapter FOR YOU MUA! i dont really plan on updating so fast...but as i say...YOUR MEGA message overwhelmed me way too much...i want this for you cuz im really grateful of what you said hence it result to my updating haha... and thank you so much ill be more than happy that you will help me..looking forward to it.**

**IM NOT ONLY GRATEFUL TO musicslave88 but to all that are REVIEWING, that are adding me to there list in , fav. alert, and etc. TO KIKYO4EVER..haha your so SHARP...thanks to you too...**

**

* * *

**

**Oh and also this one as promise contains a little bit of SHIZNAT!...though little i think it will do for now.**

**ENJOY THIS ONE 'especially the little shiznat' i hope you like it**

**and feel free to leave a REVIEW i would love to hear you out. MUA**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING:**this Chapter already beta-ed...and my BIG HUG AND THANKS TO **Ascoeur**for saying that she didint CARE anymore if this is BETA-ED OR NOT. JUST. UPDATE! and just wanna update for you just...well i know the feeling you know...i myself first start as a reader. AND SO if there is a HORRIBLE MISTAKES in here...im sorry..i will try to fix it.

Thank you again my cute beta…I really owe you MUA

**By the way THE FUCK' UP TOMOE IS SO IN HERE! (if The FUCKING TOMOE happen to have a fans there im sorry for calling her fucking hair FUCK UP!)**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I PROMISE TO BROKEN NAIL THAT IM SO GOING TO MAKE NATSUKI MINE. until then i own nothing but this fuck up nail.

* * *

**GREEN EYED DEVIL**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Love till it hurts, and when it hurts...love some more._

_And when it hurts some more. Love even more, and when it hurts even more._

_LOVE TILL IT HURTS NO MORE._

_-o-_

Tomoe Marguerite smiled with pleasure. "You can call me Tomoe, Shizuru-san. We don't have to be so formal to each other."

She smiled back. "Then Tomoe-san it is."

Tomoe took her hand and lead her to the dance floor with an air confidence almost bordering on arrogance. She couldn't help but take a look at Natsuki at the bar, she noticed that the red headed woman with Natsuki was looking at her and the congresswoman, a small wrinkle between her eyebrows indicating a frown.

When they turned around, Tomoe noticed the two at the bar and raised her hand in acknowledgement. The red-headed woman smiled maliciously while Natsuki gave a barely noticeable nod.

"Do you know the raven-haired woman?"

"Who? Kuga-san?" Tomoe laughed. "She's my cousin's fiancée. I've heard that my cousin Nao wished to have an exclusive interview with you on one of her shows but you turned her down…"

_Her fiancée. _She sighed deeply and slowly, her brain stopped functioning, she stopped paying attention to what Tomoe saying. All of a sudden she felt odd; like the place became overcrowded and the air became thicker. She needed to breathe.

She mentally thanked the gods when the song ended and someone approached Tomoe and before the teal-haired woman could stop her, she gracefully excused herself and went to the ladies room.

Shizuru couldn't stop herself from stealing a glimpse at the bar again. Natsuki was nowhere in sight but the red-headed woman was still there talking to someone.

* * *

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

* * *

Shizuru's eyes searched for Reito among the crowd; it was time for them to leave. It was almost two o'clock in the morning.

She walked into the middle of the crowd while searching for him. One photographer called her name, her tawny hair, long and wavy framed her face as she turned. She was forced to give an obligatory smile when the man raised his camera and took her picture.

She wore a three inch high stiletto that made her five feet and ten inches tall. She moved gracefully. Movement and actions that resulted by a very strict training for such a long time. Her figure was now back in fashion - slim but curvy, with high and firm ample breasts, a narrow waist and sensually rounded hips.

In New York, she would have worn something more daring, something that would advertise to everyone that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress. But she's not in New York.

Although, her pale yellow silk gown clung to her curves sensually as she walked. In front, though it was obvious to everyone that she wore no bra, her gown looked demure - round neck and haltered. But when she turned her whole back was exposed down to just before her hips.

It's like everyone can measure her vital stats just using their eyes and even though she knew that almost everyone was looking at her with adoration in their eyes she chose who to talk too. Some that were well known in fashion were there and she already met them so she did her best not to stop in their circle just to mingle.

She expected to see Reito outside but the place was deserted expect for a couple. She turned around and decided to just go inside again but there was a woman who was walking out, and before she knew it they collided.

"Im sor—" she started to apologize but when she felt cold liquid seep through her thin gown and onto her chest the apology turned into gasp.

"CRAP..!" the woman with the husky voice uttered.

* * *

-

"I'M SORRY. I didn't mean to do that, I didn't see you coming." There was the husky voice again with a touch of panic.

If she was not in this predicament she would of thought the panic in the others voice was kind of cute but her attention was on her gown, particularly on the chest part that was now spilled with wine that came from the woman's glass.

In her thin silk gown, the liquid little by little was molding the fabric of her gown to her breasts. She felt cold because the ice also spilled onto her with the wine.

Then she heard a sharp gasp from the mess maker. She was pretty sure that the woman in front could see more clearly what was happening to her gown than herself who was looking down at the mess.

She automatically brought her arms up to shield her chest as she looked at the woman just to gasp also when she saw who it was.

Kuga Natsuki of all people!

Emerald eyes met red ones; an automatic flashback of a certain scene flashed in her mind. More than two years ago, on the stairs of Tate Yuuichi's mansion. Every single detail reminds her of those eyes that were burning her soul with anger.

Yet, at the moment, she could see no anger in those pools of green. What she saw was confusion and surprise.

Both of them stared at each other for a long moment. When suddenly from nowhere, there were flashing bulbs but before she could turn away Natsuki gripped her shoulder and harshly turned her away from the two photographers and pulled Shizuru to her chest and embraced her tightly.

"Pretend that you know me!"she whispered and before she knew what Natsuki meant she was already holding her chin and kissing her.

She was stunned. She couldn't even move to push her, hell she forgot how to move! She was kissing her.

She. Was. Actually. Kissing. Her!

Despite her shock, she was intensely aware of the soft lips that seemed to burn against her own. And her breasts were pressed against the raven haired woman's own.

She could smell the intoxicating scent from her that teased her stammering senses.

Natsuki let go of her lips but just enough for her to be able to breath—the air came from Natsuki herself!

"Let those hounds believe that I am one of you lovers," she murmured into her mouth.

"A-ara….O-one of my l-lovers?" she whispered, still panting for breath.

"If I let you go, those motherfuckers will see what happened to your gown. You will display yourself in shame. I know that you're used to disgrace but were not in New York."

She was sarcastic and yet her mouth took advantage of hers. Shizuru's anger was starting to surface. She was kissing and insulting her at the same time!

"Let me go!" she hissed.

She tried to push her but Natsuki's arms were enveloping her tightly and when she refused to meet her lips Natsuki attacked her exposed neck. For the eyes of the press it seemed as though she was allowing the bluenette to do this.

The flash bulbs were doing their job again, she opened her mouth to protest but Natsuki silenced her by claiming her lips again in fierce possession.

She shut her eyes tightly. Torn between confusion, anger, amazement, surprise and an emotion those lips where waking to her. For the first time in her life, a woman's kiss IS melting her. Though she wasn't responding, her lips were pliant and soft to her taking.

And when she thought she would have wanted the kiss to last forever Natsuki suddenly let her go. "They're gone…"

"A-Ara…w-what are you talking about?"

"The press." She said drily.

Dazed, she turned around. The two photographers from earlier were gone, she and Natsuki were now alone.

"You didn't have to do that!" she said angrily, remembering the insult. "I don't care about whatever they write about me." She bit her lip, knowing how cruel the press could be. She had long ago learnt to forget the emotion that came with reading their articles.

"Oh, I know that." Natsuki said bitingly. "...but this is not New York , Miss Fujino. Japanese wont take you kindly. If your nudeness were to be displayed in the papers they'd treat you like a prostitute. There IS no decent woman that would allow her nudeness to be printed."

"N-Nudeness…?" she whispered, looking down at herself. She knew that her breasts were visible because her gown got wet but for this woman to say that she was nude was - she gasped aloud.

Her nipple hardened humiliatingly, making it visible to the woman in front of her.

"See what I mean?" she taunted cruelly yet blushing slightly. "It was my fault and so I saved you from that shame you're used to. I knew that you were not decent but our fellow countrymen were oblivious to that. They were proud about what you achieved…and some of them wanted to be you. They don't want to see your breasts in the newspapers just like a—" she stopped mid sentence.

"Save?" she flared "Or taking advantage?"

Natsuki frowned and tilted her head slightly sideways. ". . taking advantage? Why would I do that?"

"You kissed me, remember? You forgot already?" she asked sarcastically.

The woman blushed to her amazement but it disappeared as fast as it came and her lips turned into a smirk. "It was just a kiss, for Kami's sake! I did it for you-"

"You did it for me? Why, Ookini!"

She frowned again. _owkeni..? what the-er whatever!_

"What's the big deal? It's not like you haven't been kissed before and not just a kiss; have you forgot that the media caught you in the act, in bed kissing a man? A man that was supposed to be married to your friend?"

Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. She raised her hand in attempt to slap her, but before her hand landed on the beautiful face Natsuki already stopped her by grasping her wrist.

"Don't you dare, Miss Fujino." she warned with a cold stare. "Don't increase your sins."

Her red blood eyes were burning. She harshly pulled her hand from the devils grasp and quickly turned around to enter again but before she began to walk Natsuki grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Don't be a fool!" she said harshly. "You're going in there like that?"

She groaned having completely forgotten about her gown. She almost screamed at her. "This is all your fault!"

"I know and I'm sorry…" she said in a low husky voice. "Now let me take you home. Lets go this way so that we wont have to worry about being caught because its dark in this part."

"I'd rather face the gutter press than be with you, you sonofa—" she stopped. No one had made her loose her temper like this. She didn't curse. Kanade always told her that "ladies didn't curse."

When she saw Reito exiting the function room she sighed in relief and called his name.

"Oh, your lover boy!" Natsuki mocked angrily. "You've just arrived here not a month ago, I bet that your mothers grave hasn't grown any weeds yet and you already found a lover? Well, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend so you cant hurt her!" after saying that Natsuki turned angrily and went to the opposite stairs.

The smile on Reito's lips evaporated when he saw Natsuki's harsh actions.

"Who's that and why does she look so angry—hey! What happened to your gown?"

Her chest moved up and down from the need of air, her anger was still burning inside from what Natsuki had said. Her arms tightened around herself in a desperate attempt to calm herself.

"No one important." She said sternly. "We just collided and her wine spilled down my gown."

"My God, you're almost naked!" Reito said with wide eyes, he took his silk jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "What are they going to think if they see my jacket around your shoulders?"

"We wont go back there. Lets pass that way…" she pointed in the direction Natsuki went. If her guess was right, that way would lead them to the east side of the parking lot that was slightly dark. "Let's just hope that we can get to the car without any disruptions."

* * *

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

* * *

"I don't understand you, John-san," Shizuru said to her manager. "Why get a condominium unit? We don't have enough money to pay for this kind of luxury." She inspected the not-so-small condominium unit.

"Where do you want me to stay? In Kyoto?" he replied with a sarcastic tone. "I don't have a penny left, Shizuru-san. I think I've reached my limit here and I am trying to find a job here to support myself until you can think straight and decide to go back to New York."

"Ara, and why are you penniless, may I ask?" her eyebrow arched up. "I've been paying you regularly these last few years. I can't believe your broke…"

"I don't care what you believe but it is the truth! I am penniless! And unless we go back were going to die here of starvation. I don't want to stay in this goddamn place any longer!"

"You've been gambling, John Smith!" she muttered in disbelief. He didn't smoke, he seldom went out with men but he was a chronic gambler.

That was the reason why, when her mother got sick, she saw uneasiness on his face. John didn't think Shizuru would make it without her mother, his thinking was that Kanade was the only reason why Shizuru got contracts.

John had his suspicions that Kanade was using her own body just to get a contract for her daughter. One time, she even heard John accuse her mother of it. Kanade only laughed hysterically at his confused face.

"_Don't forget where you came from, I just picked you from the gutter John." Kanade replied. "Your nothing without me. So I forgive you for the insult. You have no eyes for real beauty and talent that's why your talking shit. What I do with men in my life is my business and for my own satisfaction and they have nothing to do with Shizuru."_

Her mother was no saint; Kanade had been undeniably beautiful as well as brilliant. Shizuru knew she had had some secret affairs with men she had been dealing with but that was her mothers business. She herself was sure that those men had no influence on her job.

"I talked to Prada's representative yesterday over the phone," John continued to push. "They need you back there, Shizuru-san. Your contracts waiting, for Kami's sake! I know that you don't have enough money to stop working and continue this nonsense. You spent almost all your money for Kanade's sake."

She closed her mouth, he was right but maybe she could build a small business without going back to New York. A boutique for one, she studied fashion designing in one of the best schools in New York where only rich could afford to be taught. She was sure that Kanade decided to enroll her there to add to her credentials rather than when the time came where she needed to use it.

If her business would do well she would enroll in fine arts. That is what she wanted - to paint. Yes, she's not that good but finally she can do what she craves for and who knows, maybe she can create a gallery out of it.

"I still haven't decided yet if I want to go back to New York, John-san," she said after a moment of thinking. "And if you don't have enough money, the more you don't have to use this condo unit. Try to live a life according to the amount your pocket will let you. And to top it all, stop gambling."

For one moment, she saw a flicker of anger in his eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came and changed into depression. He let go a long and heavy sign and brought his hands to massage his aching temples

"I really hope you'd come to your senses, Shizuru Fujino-san." He said almost in a whisper. "Our life is in New York." He turned, his back facing her and walked towards the door. He was already grasping the doorknob when he remembered something and looked at her. "Oh by the way, Congresswoman Marguerite invited us to a private party. She told me at Midori's party but you were already gone. She will call for confirmation."

_Ara another one? She would say NO to that party!_ She thought with determination.

* * *

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

* * *

She could see Mai enjoying the swimming pool, the busty woman happily waved when she saw that she was walking towards the pool. She hurriedly got out of the water and Natsuki picked up the towel that was neatly folded on the lounging chair and held it open for her cousin.

"Thanks Nat-chan," Mai wrapped the towel around herself, hugging her slightly cold body. "What brought you here?"

"Nao's planning a party for our first year anniversary. Wanna come?" she sat on the metal chair, picking up the juice that was suppose to be for Mai and drank almost half of it. "By the way, drop the chan, your not mom or the two old hags."

Mai just ignored her and sat on the opposite chair. "One year anniversary!" she rolled her violet eyes, picked up the juice and finished it. "Another impulsive decision from your girlfriend and please tell her she's corny."

Natsuki just laughed, not seeming to be offended. "As if your not, you women all naturally love unpredictability Mai"

Mai raised her eyebrow. _Don't tell me she forgot she's in the woman club to?_

Mai just sighed and shook her head. "I just hope your sane enough not to marry her. We have common friends. She's spreading rumors that she will be settling down one of these days and because you're her latest, maybe she's planning on hooking you."

"I've been wondering Mai, tell me, why do you hate Nao?" she asked while chuckling, she raised her toned legs and rested them on the table.

Mai shrugged. "Just because. I don't like her for you, Natsuki. I just don't like the way she looked at me, as if I am the most pitiful person that ever existed." Then she smiled sweetly. "Let's not talk about her. I want to tell you about my birthday party on Saturday. You'll come, wont you?"

Natsuki sighed "Again?" she said drily. She already attended a party three nights ago at Midori's. A familiar beautiful face and soft lips 'popped' into her mind, she shook her head slightly and turned to Mai. She was relieved that Mai only arrived yesterday from Singapore. If so, she would have a hard time explaining to her why she was photographed kissing Shizuru.

Just like what she assumed when she boldly kissed Shizuru that night, the press thought that Shizuru was the new woman in her life.

She already had a hard time explaining to Nao what was in the newspapers. To say that Nao was pissed off was an understatement, she was violent and mad. She almost slammed the picture into her face but thanks to Nao's cousin, Tomoe, Nao calmed down a little…

"_Nao…hormones are hormones and you know this woman, she has this way with either men or women. Gotta admit that even I cant resist her charm." Tomoe said while grinning like a maniac then looked at Natsuki. "And the likes of Shizuru Fujino is not the type of woman that Natsuki will choose over you, right Natsuki?"_

She hated Tomoe all the more at that moment for saying that but she quickly scolded herself mentally. Didn't she think and look at Shizuru the same way? She's not an exception to those who hate women with no morals, that's their family principle.

Just to stop her girlfriend's accusation, she agreed to have a party for their upcoming anniversary in one of her yachts. There would be photographers around to cut the rumors about her and Shizuru.

"Oh, please Natsuki." Mai cut into her thoughts. "It is just a small gathering. I bet there are only fifteen guests." When Natsukis expression held hesitant, Mai pouted. "Just because my mother's not a legal Kuga so—"

"Stop that Mai! You know that's not the reason!" she said angrily.

Chastised, she was silent for a moment. Then softly, "I'm sorry. I know you love me, Nat. Kazuya too and the rest but please, please come…" she begged, there was a sparkle in her eyes. "If you want, you can bring Nao along. You see, I want you to meet my boyfriend. I want mom to announce our engagement formally…"

"Your only away for a few weeks and you already have a boyfriend?" she said, amusement in her tone. "Your breasts are really something Mai" she smirked.

Mai just laughed and shook her head. "No. I met him more than five months ago and we really hit it off at once. We have so many things in common. He is a perfect gentleman and he loves me and this time, I'm sure. Its gonna be for real!" her violet eyes were sparkling.

She gave her a tender smile. "I can't wait to meet this lucky guy, Mai."

"Mom invited him for dinner tomorrow night. She has doubts about him and I'm sure her reason in the first place is to interrogate him…" she shrugged. "You know mom. ." she rolled her eyes. " if the man doesn't meet her status standard, she thinks negatively but mommy promised to be polite and civil."

"So the man is poor?"

"Hmm, it depends to your definition of the word poor but for mom he is. I love him Nat, I am going to marry him with or without mothers blessing."

**-end of chapter three-**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER**: the truth behind the scandal two years ago will finally reveal! Clothes will Shred! Lust will Spread! -and who is this mai's mysterious someone she was talking about? any idea?

-**BOW- THANK YOU! THANK YOU! there you go? how is this one? i know i make natsuki look like an ass there...but hey! a bad-ass NAtsuki is a sexy Natsuki! and so i cant help it! ow and what do u think of the Shiznat part? little? i know but i think that will do for now...that is better than nothing right? and WAY MORE BETTER than that TOMOE CRAP!**

**so yeah and about the love something at the beginning of the chapter hehe...sorry if it doesn't have any related to the story but i find it cute so i put it there...hope u dont mind!**

**and OH i already finish the next chapter...but i dunno when can i update..'hoho' i mean im thinking of collection of reviews first before updating...but i guess i will only swallow my own again -if ever there is someone out there like MUSICSLAVE88 that bomber me with flying color words that makes me wanna update right at that moment...so yeah**

**SO MY DEAR HONEYBUNCH SWEETIE PIE AND CUPCAKE READERS...IM LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR OPINIONS 'bout this one...pls review it mean a lo to me...MUA***

**OMAKE-**

AUTHOR: (laughing maniac-tically -is there such word?) TAHAHAHAHA (drooling while laughing)

NATSUKI: O-Oi Author-pie whats happening to you...?

(author ignores natsuki and continue to type while mumbling)

AUTHOR: huhu...cant believe i write that...natsuki kiss shizuru..grr (type next chapter) TAHAHAHA SHIZURU TAKE THAT! YOU'LL PAY!

(shizuru is once again oblivious. she is busy thanking the gods to her oh so bittersweet kiss with her beloved)

Natsuki: what the FUCK is happening here? OI SHIZURU STOP WORSHIPING THE AUTHOR's BROKEN NAIL!

Shizuru: Hmmm...HmmMMmHHMm...paynitao..(worshiping the authors broken nail)

NATSUKI: ARGH! (look at what author is typing) Author-pie what are yo- O.O

AUTHOR: Uh-Oh(froze in place) ..N-natsuki bunchie honey sweetie heart..i-i can expl-

NATSUKI: HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SHIZURU! DURAN! LOAD ALL THE HUMAN WASTE U CAN FIND IN THE TOILET!

author: WAIT!-

NATSUKI: FIRE!

AUTHOR: -!

SHIZURU:Hmmm...HmmMMmHHMm...paynitao...HMMmm paynitao...

-ENJOY AND REVIEW...till then my dears...MUA


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so i cant help to update this one...i kinda excited to know about your opinion in this one my honeybunch of dear readers...haha i also personally want to THANK MUSICSLAVE88...i always mention her/him but i really owe her...she really inspire me to no end...thank you for the support...i appreciate every single word you told me...MUA.**

**thank you also to all that reviewing, reading this still and to all those that add me either to alert or favorite...im so GRATEful! make me wanna ravish you all one by one hahaha -kiddin-**

**

* * *

**

**sorry for not making myself clear or kinda mysterious the last chapter...but this one will answer at least half of your concern...so i hope i will make my self clear here and i will answer some of your questions bout the story...I WOULD LOVE TO RECEIVE REVIEWS 'bout this...**

**and this is the first time im kinda speechless, so i wont take anymore space of this fic and lets proceed to the story...**

**

* * *

**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS, IM KINDA IN A FOOL MOOD BCUZ MY PUP IS KINDA SICK SO I GUESS**

**MY FRUSTRATION APPEAR ON THIS ONE PARTICULARLY TO SHIZ MUHAHAHAHA**

**-ahem ANYWAYS...ENJOY AND REVIEW MUA**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: I already replace this one into a edited one ;) Thanks to my BETA neko-youji-chin YOU'RE THE BEST! **

**But if you still spot some mistakes…sorry about that **

**and oh...its kinda drastic chapter to all the shiz fans...well as i said im kinda in a foul mood...so the MOTHERFUCKER TOMOE is in the house again...hahaha**

**AND SORRY...even if its killing me NO NATSUKI HERE...**

**AGAIN PLEASE DO ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**GREEN EYED DEVIL**

**CHAPTER 4**

Shizuru didn't know what awoke her. It sounded like a door being close but she wasn't sure. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and red-bloody ones came into view. For a while she was disoriented. After a moment, she looked around her. She was in an unfamiliar room, lying in a king-sized bed.

When she rolled over on the bed and faced the ceiling she gasped loudly in shock, she could see herself.

_Oh… a mirror ceiling…_. _What a joke!_ She grimaced in distaste.

She automatically grabbed the bed sheet covering her body and slowly looked downward. Underneath the white sheet she was…..NAKED!

Fear gripped her as a sick sense of déjà vu washed over her. The only difference was that she was alone when she woke up. She quickly sat up but stayed stock still on the bed, her heart was pounding in her ears due to nervousness and fear while checking herself.

She sighed heavily in relief that it almost made her weak. Except for being naked, she didn't feel anything that she needed to worry about.

What happened? Where is she? And why is she naked?

She jumped off of the bed and encircled the white bed sheet around her body protectively. She didn't even have a chance to step when the floor swiftly jolted causing her to loose her balance and fall back on the bed with a soft 'oof'. She inspected her surroundings once again, there were no windows but - portholes!

She massaged her aching temples, the flashes of memories instantly flooding her mind of where she is. That only worried her the more.

She is on a yacht. A private party, she was invited by Congresswoman Tomoe Marguerite. It's the third party she attended in just two weeks. The last was Midori's wherein she met the Congresswoman.

She was in Kyoto when John called and said that he accepted Tomoe's invitation on her behalf.

* * *

_-EARLIER THAT DAY-_

_

* * *

_

"_You don't have any right to decide for me, John-san." She remembered herself reprimanding him._

_She didn't come back here, to Japan, just to spend her time on nonsense and worthless parties. Parties which she'd grown to despise in the last years._

"_I already reminded you about her invitation, right?" he replied ignorantly. "Besides, as far as I know, I'm still your manager Shizuru-san. I haven't received my termination paper, verbal or otherwise. Tomoe Marguerite is a well-known person, and if you refuse her its bad publicity."_

_She was forced to accept, though she promise to herself that it'll be the last party she's going to attend._

_From Kyoto, Reito escorted her to Tokyo that morning. She rested a little first at the condo then together with John, they went to Tokyo Yacht Club, from there a small yacht picked them up and dropped them to a bigger yacht where the party was taking place._

_She was a bit shocked when she saw how few people were invited. If her calculations were correct, there were only fifteen people at the party, and six of them were ladies including her._

_Tomoe was smiling a little__maliciously__when she spotted her. Whilst holding her against her possessively, she introduced her around and like always, a__fake__smile was lingering on her lips. Two women the Congresswoman introduced her__to were actresses, she didn't know if she would be able to remember all the names at the end of the day and__she hated the way the men looked at her, she felt like a delicious dessert ready to be ravished by those hungry beasts, though that always happened but still…._

_Wine was served and while John was enjoying the time of his life Tomoe didn't leave her side._

_When Tomoe noticed her empty goblet, she went towards the bar where John was.__She frowned when she saw the two touch each others head while talking, it confused her why they needed to whisper because the place was full of__blaring__music and people talking loud enough for them not to be heard even if they__spoke__in a normal voice._

_Then all of a sudden John looked in her direction; maybe he didn't expect to see that she was staring at them because he seemed shocked but then gave her a small awkward smile._

_She smiled back but her heart was thumping hard. She didn't know where that fear came from._

"_Hey!"__the constantly smiling__Tomoe said, she didn't notice that she was already standing in front of her. A goblet in either hand. "A penny for your thoughts? You seemed in your own world for a moment there."_

_She sweetly smiled. "It isn't worth a penny…"_

_She sat beside her and handed over the other goblet. "You're not enjoying yourself. I can see it…"_

_**Well DUH! **__She thought. "Perhaps I'm tired. Three parties in a row."_

_Tomoe laughed sympathetically. "The champagne would make you feel better. Let's raid the buffet table, my party's famous for mouth-watering food. Though you are more mouth watering."_

_She internally grimaced but showed no sign. "I had two shots already, Cong. Margueri—"_

"_Another shot won't make any difference, Shizuru-san." She urged, taking the goblet from the side table and giving it to her. "And call me Tomoe."_

_She was forced to accept it and sipped a little. Before she could put it down, Trixia walked over to them – one of the few female guess at the party. She was accompanied by a male guest._

"_Tomoe darling…" Trixia smiled at them. "Do you think I could pass as a model, honey?" the woman posed cheekily and after looking at Shizuru, she grinned at her companion, who smiled and nodded._

_Shizuru used the small time in that the Congresswoman was busy__to feed the nearby plants her remaining champagne although when she looked back at them__she saw Trixia staring at her._

_**A-Ara.. I've been caught?**_ _She sighed heavily. She's quit sure that Trixia will tell Tomoe but what she didn't expect was__ a __loud laughter.__Trixia looked like it amazed her of what Shizuru did or maybe Trixia was just too drunk._

_After a few moments of chat, the two excused themselves and disappeared from sight. She covered her mouth with her hands and yawned delicately._

"_I feel sleepy, T-Tomoe-"_

"_No problem honey." Tomoe replied__secretly grinning__. "This yacht has a lot of rooms. Wanna go to one of the guest room so that you can rest, hmm?"_

_**Guest room!**__Her eyes widened in terror, she felt fear running through her body. She remembered this exact scene happening two years ago, the details were almost the same. The only difference was she__gave into__the humming of sleepiness two years ago._

_x0x0x0x0x_

_**Someone took the empty goblet from her hand and gave her another one. She couldn't remember who. It could be one of the roaming waiters. The place was crowded. She remembered feeling sleepy after the second drink, maybe the alcohol was starting to affect her.**_

_**One of the guests offered her the guest room, she saw the huge bed but didn't use it. Instead she used the settee and laid back completely, she stared at the ceiling before closing her half-lidded eyes. **_

_**Five minutes, she promised herself.**_

_**She would sleep for five minutes and then she drifted off to sleep, for how long she didn't know.**_

_**The next thing she felt was hands roaming over her vulnerable body. Taking her gown off and she was lying on the huge bed. When he saw that she was waking up, he panicked and roughly shut her mouth with his hands.**_

"_**Don't ever try something, Shizuru. You will only embarrass yourself."**_

_**She didn't have a chance to think when the door burst open and a hysteric scream from Mai followed. At first, she just stood there wide eyes open staring at them and then her scream filled the whole mansion.**_

_x0x0x0x0x_

_Now it was happening again! but this time she fought the urge of sleepiness. Wait, why was she sleepy in the first place? She didn't even drink a whole glass._

_Then the realization hit her. Her eyes widened in terror after thinking about the possible reason. Her face drained from all colour as her body trembled a little. She had been drugged! That was the only logical reason she could think of._

"_N-no! I'll be fine," she said, panic rose in her throat. Her eyes searched for John in the bar but didn't find the one she was looking for._

_Tomoe gripped her arm tightly and she felt a hand around her waist. Tomoe forced her to stand and they began to walk. She tried to protest, helplessly, she remembered shouting John's name before she lost consciousness._

_

* * *

_

_-_-PRESENT—

* * *

Shizuru quickly stood up and looked around in search of her clothes. She saw them lying on the floor, turning to pick them up when she heard voices outside the door.

She faced the door and quickly but cautiously moved towards it. Slowly, she turned the handle, just slightly opening it enough to see who was outside. She saw John talking to Tomoe.

"Shizuru's experience with sex is limited, Congresswoman Marguerite," John said. "So you see, I want the price doubled."

Tomoe tsked. "I was in New York when the scandal happened, Smith-san. Besides, news flies faster than you anticipated so we all know about it. Don't make me out to be a fool. Lets not include all the people she has been involved with. Your pet is a first class prostitute. First class yes, but still a prostitute."

"Nothing happened in that scandal, Marguerite-san, I'm also the one that planned that. Mr. Yuuichi didn't know that his fiancée was attending to the party. She went straight to his room when she couldn't find him downstairs and one of the photographers noticed Mai and so the show happened."

Shizuru gasped in horror. John planned the scandal two years ago!

But why?

Money. She answered her own question bitterly. Looking back, she remembered him looking depressed about the lack of money and Kanade had already been in the hospital for more than a month. John didn't know where to go.

Just like now. John was broke.

All their life, they had been taking care of a traitor. She was literally shaking from fury and fear. She had a feeling that any moment now she would fall. She leant on the wall and shut her eyes tightly.

Her mind wouldn't function. She was doomed and Tomoe would surely violate her in no time!

She was still there in deep thought when the door opened. Tomoe looked shocked and surprised when she saw her leaning against the wall beside the door.

"So, you're awake already." she said thoughtfully, then looked outside the door. "I promised John-san that I wouldn't involve his name in this but seeing you standing here I presume you heard us talking."

"I'll kill him for this!"

Tomoe just chuckled at her softly. "Forget John-san, Shizuru. He's not important. Honestly, I don't want to do this but he said that there's no way that I can persuade you in a nice way." She reached for her arms but she smacked them away harshly.

Tomoe frowned. "You wont give me any problems, will you honey?" and then her sick smile was back in place. She was smiling but her eyes said otherwise. All she saw in those grey eyes was danger.

This time, Shizuru couldn't stop Tomoe's arms that instantly closed around her body tightly. Tomoe's lips reached for hers but only managed to land onto her cheek.

"Hmm…You're sweet. I like your perfume, honey…" her whisper full of lust.

"P-Please, Congresswoman…your wrong." she pleaded. Trying hard to escape those lips and struggling with her best strength to break out of those arms. "I'm not what you think I am…what John was trying to say!"

"Then if John-san was correct in saying that you don't have enough experience Shizuru then you're lucky. I'll make you rich, honey. You don't have to work. You don't have to walk on the catwalk just to be paid a small amount of money. You'll get more than you want from me. You'll jet set around the world. Just be good and nice, okay?"

"B-but you're….committed!"

Tomoe laughed loudly, genuinely laughing with a mirth of amusement. "In your status Shizuru, I can't believe how naïve you are but sorry honey, I cant break with my plaything…she provides the money that I need…and soon your money too if you'll be just submissive."

"NO!" she shoved Tomoe harshly with all of her strength and then ran but Tomoe managed to grasp at the bed sheet that she was wearing before she could get away. The white sheet fell from her body…

The Congresswoman gasped as she gazed at her. Eyes were wide open, lust and adoration were clearly visible while staring at the beauty standing in all its glory in front of her.

Shizuru was shocked. She looked like a perfect carved statue standing still in front of the drooling woman but she would not cheapen herself by trying to cover her body with her arms.

"You're…..exquisite!" Tomoe uttered, out of words on how to describe the beauty within her reach. She slowly walked towards her as if hypnotized which was enough to make Shizuru come to her senses.

She grabbed the handle and swung the door open and ran as fast as she could before Tomoe could even touched her.

She remembered seeing John turn right a while ago. She turned left and ran.

"Shizuru, you can't escape from me…there's nowhere you can go." Tomoe said calmly while following her."Come back and let's talk sensibly, honey."

Pivoting she saw a metal staircase leading upwards. She didn't waste any time and quickly climbed the steps just to sigh disappointedly when she reached the top.

It was an open deck. Tomoe Marguerite was right, there was nowhere to go. They were in the middle of the sea. She looked at the endless water, still hoping that God wouldn't abandon her but all she could see was endless darkness. If ever there was light, it came from other yachts that were scattered all over the sea.

She flinched when Tomoe spoke from behind her. The Congresswoman's tone was calm and pleading but those eyes spoke volume of madness and danger.

"I don't want to get involved in any scandal, _honey,_ but what I hate the most is someone making me look like bullshit, considering some of my business associates are on board with us." The beast said in a calm unnerving tone. "I'm a respectable woman and I'm sorry if you are not prepared for this. Come back to the cabin and lets talk. If you want me to woo you, then I am willing to do so. I'll buy you everything you want. Car, house, anything…I can afford it Shizuru."

She wanted to believe that they could talk this out, that she can leave this mess without harm if she would obey the woman's wish and talk but the truth of knowing that Tomoe drugged her and the intensity of lust that she saw in her eyes stopped her.

"As much as I want to see you naked, you can't stay here like that, Shizuru." She continued. "Perhaps, one of my guests will come here, and we don't want that to happen, right?" Tomoe moved towards her.

She panicked. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings to find some kind of place to run but there was none. She felt like a mouse being cornered with nowhere to go.

She clutched at the yacht banister, tightening her hold when Tomoe continued to advance whilst lifting her foot upward.

"Shizuru don't be foolish!" she warned. This time her tone was hard. "You wont reach the port from here even if you are a good swimmer. The closest you can swim to are those yachts surrounding us—"

"Thanks for giving me the idea." She said and jumped into the cold, dark water.

-END OF CHAPTER FOUR—

* * *

0

**MY APOLOGIES IF THIS IS KINDA SHORT...I WANT SOME CLIFF HANGER THERE HAHAHA...SO YOU BETTER STICK WITH ME MY PRECIOUSNESS READERS...THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A MIND-BLOWING-NOT**_**THAT**_**KIND OF blowing...(sign)**

**anyway im halfway in finishing my next chapter...but an unexpected 'something' happen making me leave my 'baby laptop' so i guess i wont be updating anytime soon...hmm maybe ill try next week...and the goddamn school also nearing, im sure i will be busy when school starts so i will do this fast before that for you ALL...**

**i just hope that i can go back home pretty soon...really dont want to leave but dont have options...**

**so i hope i you can tell me all your ideas about this one...I WOULD LOVE AND HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW...because author-pie really is giddy when you guys leave some...**

**so oh yeah the next chapter...here goes**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Natsuki would have closed her eyes, trying to sleep just for a minutes when suddenly her eyes widen as wide as her bottle cup mayo when she saw 'something' on her yacht's railings. There is a hand that is grasping the railings...and another hand appear,grasping it like the other. After the hands, she saw a tawny head, then a body emerge! a hot body for that!_

_She must be too tired and what she was seeing was a product of her abuse mind. she was in the center of the sea for crying out loud!_

_but the image was there on her deck!-A WOMAN!_

_Yes, Natsuki could not mistaken her for anything else. A woman climbed up on her yacht wearing nothing but...sea water dripping all over her BODY!_

_**haha so yeah hope you like that...so see you until then my hhoney bunch sweetie pie and searest readers...MUA reviews pls...-wink-**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** (trembling in fear) **ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I-I know its been ages since i last update but HEY! i have my reasons you know hmp! and besides this is MUCH LooooNGER...so it took me a while to finish this. But now -confetti- dan dan dandan! HERE IT GOES and the best part is that FINALLY the fuck up TOMOE is no longer in the HOUSE! wuhuuuuooo...but not dead just not in the house hahaha...ahem SO IM KINDA WORRIED ABOUT THE RESPONSE I WILL RECIEVE ONCE YOU FINISH READING IT but pls be gentle...and review!**

**and also MY GREAT THANKS TO:kampfer- Demon Cat08 - JAlec- sarcasticdog - rEbeL'19 - MomoXIXI - lockolibogerszx -apOcAlipsA-Karai-san -musicslave88-Theromaticgirl -kikyo4ever ...i really appreciate all the words and support i got! and pls accept my gratitude - MUA -wink- hehehe**

**venz07 - haha yuppi eto na sia..UPDATED! haha pra sau to, ikao ang first na nag tagalog skin MUA!  
**

**i hope my dearest honey bunch and sweetie readers will enjoy this one, as much as i do. just review and tell and tell ur ideas 'bout it. with open arms ill gladly accept it.**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING:** same as always, i even wonder why i bother to say this but THIS IS LIKE ALWAYS **NOT BETA-ED, **so if there is some mistakes regarding grammar, im sorry ill try to fix it ASAP! OH and there are so many **OOCness** here mostly in Shizuru's part so be ready...

and OH! harsh words are flying here everywhere...mostly in Natsuki's part...well a colorful language Natsuki is a Bad-ass Natsuki haha -no kidding- all had reasons...

**yeah most of it all are SHIZNAT, but be warned not the cuddly-mushy-lovey-dovey kind...more of a quarrel..and ee? just read and find out**

**WANTED: im truly, madly, deeply DO..need a BETA! my beta stop communicating to me even b4 she start to correct my mistakes, but now i really need one...i want someone who can be with me to correct me and help me...so guys if any of you out there wanna be with me..COME AND GET ME -ahem i mean PM ME! and lets hit the keyboard...! **

**really i need one...so pls PM me if you're interested..MUA**

* * *

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, THOUGH ITS NOT THE MUSHY KIND...YET...PLS DO! AND SORRY AGAIN FOR UPDATING LATE_**

**_U SEE MY PUP DIED TT_TT SO I NEED TO MOURN FOR A MOMENT _**

**_AND I GUESS MY FRUSTRATION END UP BEING THROW TO SHIZURU...MUHAHAHA OPPS...-kiddin-_**

**_I LOVE HER I WONT DO ANYTHING IF NOT NEEDED SO IF U THINK IM A BIT CRUEL HERE IN SHIZURU, NOPE! THAT IS NEEDED !_**

**_-ahem- ANYWAYS ...ENJOY READING AND REVIEW MUA!_**

**_

* * *

_**

-O-

**GREEN-EYED DEVIL**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_When you truly love someone,_

_you dont look for faults, you dont look for answers, you dont look for mistakes._

_Instead, you fight for the mistakes, you accept the fault_

_and you overlook excuses..._

"OHh…N-Natsu-ki, don't stop..Ahh!"

A scream full of satisfaction filled the cabin came from Nao. And a few seconds later, Natsuki rolled off from her body.

From the carpet, she stand up and went to the lounging chair to sit and regain her energy. Still catching her breath, she reach to Nao's cigarette to the round table. Lit and release the smoke. Then she suck her fingers still filled with Nao's juices. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned, exposing a prefect sculpture body.

The socialite red head woman still lying on the carpet, smiling while staring at the ceiling.

"That was…wonderful," Nao whisper and look to Natsuki, happiness was obvious in her voice. She looks like its her first time and just had the most mind-blowing released in her entire life. Or maybe she was.

Nao took her underwear that was hanging to her leg and shamelessly wear it again. And then get to her feet. Shake off the dust at the back of her miniskirt and slowly button up her blouse as seductive as possible, though she leaved at least three unbutton. Showing enough cleavage to tempt a saint.

Nao walked toward her. And sat down on her lap in astride. "That was the most exciting we did, Natsuki." She said sweetly. Delicate fingers were drawing circles in her toned stomach while nibbling at her earlobe. "Making _love _with our clothes still on. We've done a quickie, my wolf, and yet you never failed to bring me to the edge of the earth."

Natsuki smiled drily, blew a smoke upward. She was tired and she don't have any intention of making _love_ to her girlfriend. But one had to be a saint not to be tempt to Nao. She bet, even if a wood floating in a cold water could burn if Nao use her ways.

The party ended almost an hour ago. Using a boat, they manage to escort all their guests at the port safely wherein there cars are park at the Tokyo Yatch Club.

Nao is the only remaining guest that intended to be left with her in purposed. She's been drag by the red head inside her cabin. And before she can close the cabin door, Nao pulled down her pants, went down on her knees and devour her flesh.

It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy having sex with her. But there was something missing. She cant put her finger on it. Just like her previous sex with her. Its seems like they are rival in bed. Fighting for dominance, fighting who is better than who.

Nao Yuuki was good in bed as she was in reporting. She was good in everything she did. She don't want to be surpassed in everything she do.

"Natsuki, honey," Nao said. Her hands playing in her soft raven hair while licking her neck. "Its true that my cousin Tomoe help you get away with the picture that had been capture with you and that Shizuru Fujino. But I still wont render that you only did that because you don't want her to disgrace herself." The jealousy is clearly visible in her looks and tone. "that woman was used to that, have you forgotten?"

"There was nothing to it, Nao. The media just make a big deal out of it. And besides, I have explain myself, is there need to mention it all over again?" she barked impatiently.

Nao frowned at her thoughtfully. "You are irritable. You must be tired. Okay, I'll forget about it. And by the way, Tomoe ask me when do you plan on talking to her." She pick the remaining cigarette to Natsuki and blew.

She asked the question unnecessarily since she knew what she meant. "About what?"

"We've been together for a year now. Isn't it the prefect time to think about being serious…? Since Tomoe is my only remaining relative, she was urging me to marry—"

"We've talked about this, right?"she asked, boredom in her voice.

"Well yeah, but that was when we were just starting, Natsuki. After all this time that we were together, it shows how compatible we are to each other. Isn't that good enough for our non-commitment relationship to turn into a serious one?"

"Im not ready for commitment, Nao. You should know that." She replied. Puffed her cigarette and blew the smoke upward. She wasn't a smoker. It was fortunate enough when she manage to consumed two stick in a week. The after math of sex was what usually makes her want to smoke.

"Natsuki! You're twenty-five!" Nao exaggeratedly said, which made her wince inwardly. As far as she know, she is still young at that age and in the middle of exploring. And as if by Nao's age of twenty-three, which is only two years of difference be hers….that she is one of the senior citizen soon-to-be.

Before she had the chance to replied to Nao's non-sense concern, a knock from outside the cabin's door got their attention. Kenta, the first mate fetching Nao because its her turn to go back to the port of Tokyo.

"Do I really have to go?" Nao whisper, tightening her hold to Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki sighed deeply and stand up so Nao wouldn't have a choice but to stand as well, which she did with a pout.

"I will be busy tomorrow and the days to follow, Nao. I wont go to the island if not important." Natsuki accompanied Nao while walking towards the cabin door and open it.

Kenta walk ahead of them while the couple were following, Nao clinging to Natsuki's waist. She will escort her girlfriend to the lower deck where a boat is waiting that will take Nao at the port of Tokyo and bid her goodbye. When they arrived, she hold Nao's chin, and give her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you," she said.

* * *

Natsuki look at her phone watch. It's already three in the morning. Almost an hour after Nao leaved her yatch. She was tired and yet sleep deserted her. From her cabin, she decided to go to the lower deck, hoping that the calming sea will finally make her sleepy. She order Kenta to tell to the captain that she want to sail to home…to Fuuka island.

Her meeting to the staff of the WOLVES will take place tomorrow afternoon. That morning, she already had a meeting with the board of directors of the Kuga Corporation, or technically it was yesterday morning. Because now it is already AM. Then the party at her yatch started on eight that night.

Kami, she was tired she wanted to sleep for a week.

"Did you really tell that we will sail back to Fuuka Island." Daisuke said gaining her attention from the stairs, her trusted friend and also the captain of the yatch.

"Yeah. Let's set sail now, Daisuke. Aside from the meeting tomorrow for the staff and a meeting for all the mechanics the day after, there are new motorcycles that will arrive in Friday."

"What about Mai's birthday party on Saturday?"

She froze for a moment. That would be three days from now. She would like to stop thinking about Mai for a moment until she's done thinking of a solution for the _new problem_ they would face. She sighed deeply and tighten her jaw.

She cant promise that she would want to stop her cousin's mother Tita Masami, if her snobbish and highbrow show. But she also don't want to tear that important night for Mai.

Her cousin hadn't even the slightest idea that her new found happiness might not last long. And she wished she could do something to prevent her getting hurt all over again.

Daisuke cough still waiting for her decision.

"I still don't know if I would attend to Mai's party, Dai. Anyway, don't worry, I will just used the chopper."

Daisuke nod and leave for the engine room.

She lie her body and get ready to close her eyes and try to sleep when in her peripheral vision, she saw that the rope stairs moving, that is dangling outside the yatch.

She unconsciously stare at the rope with a frown. Its not even windy for that to move. And the engine didn't even started yet.

Natsuki would have closed her eyes, trying to sleep just for a minutes and ignore it when suddenly her eyes widen as wide as her bottle cup mayo when she saw 'something' on her yacht's railings. There is a hand that is grasping the railings...and another hand appear, grasping it like the other. After the hands, she saw a tawny head, then a body emerge! A hot body for that!... If where 'it' came from she have no idea.

She must be too tired and what she was seeing was a product of her abuse mind. They were in the middle of the sea for crying out loud! More or less 2 thousand yards from the Tokyo port.

But the image was there on her deck!

A WOMAN!

Yes, Natsuki could not mistaken her for anything else. A woman climbed up on her yacht wearing nothing but...sea water dripping all over her BODY!

She unconsciously stand and began to walk towards the captivating image in front of her. She would start to believe that the image was just a product of her tired mind if not for the surprise and fear she saw in those red blood eyes. Those bloody eyes almost occupied her face and stood there like a sculpture statue of Aphrodite.

Then she drew in her breath, blinked twice.

"Sh-Shi-zu-ru?" confusion all over Natsuki's face. She wasn't sure if the words came out of her throat. But Shizuru couldn't be mistaken. Natsuki don't have the nerve to mistaken that beautiful face to others.

And before she can utter again that name that always invading her mind if she's not busy or exhausted, the unexpected guest tumble from exhaustion.

She was there in time to catch her head from hitting the floor deck.

* * *

Natsuki slowly and softly closed the door. She was expecting that her guest would be awake now because its already pass eleven in the morning. But Shizuru is still peacefully sleeping. Lying flat in her stomach clutching her bumpy pillow-yes, her pillow. Her own oversize t-shirt that she put on Shizuru that dawn, only partially past her voluptuous hips.

She probably had tossed her sheet during the night, making her whole body exposed…and seems so inviting.

The view was so alluring she could feel the heat and desire in her middle section-again!

She had seen considerable number of naked woman's bodies in her entire life. Shizuru's didn't matter anymore. But for Kami's sake it did!

When she lie her motionless body to her bed in the cabin a while ago, she cant help the lust that is threatening to control her while staring to the naked body.

Her breast were as Natsuki remembered them five nights ago. Firm and ample. And as her emerald eyes slowly going down, she can feel her desire increasing.

Shizuru had narrow waist, to the point that she wanted to think she can envelop them with her two hands. And tender and rounded hips.

With difficulty in Natsuki's part, her eyes moved down to her long legs…long and slim with tiny delicate ankles and pretty pink feet.

She release a breath harshly as she realize what was happening to her. The desire was too strong, that she felt like she had been punch straight to the stomach.

And to think that she hate this woman in her bed.

Mai's life was ruined because of her. After the scandal two years ago in New York, she begun to take drugs. Neglect her own job. And for four months, she stay to rehabilitation center in New York.

When she's visiting her closest cousin to rehab, she cant help the desire to hunt the woman that cause this and destroy her personally with her bare hands.

And a few days ago, two years after the scandal, she didn't expect to see her at the party host by her long time friend. And she was thankful to Nao for making a reason to avoid being introduce to Shizuru by Midori. Nao have secretly spite and ill feelings towards Shizuru when the latter refuse to have an interview.

Natsuki saw her when she arrived at the party. Shizuru was among those who arrived first, which surprised her. She was kind of sure that she will arrived late, like a celebrity that she was. All the attention were focused to Shizuru when she arrived. She was almost five-seven. And as she wore a three inches stiletto, its impossible not to recognized the brunette even in the middle of the crowd.

Tall and statuesque. She moved with elegance. Not like other women at the party that was competing each other by wearing expensive diamonds, she wore no jewelry but a big antique gold loop with amethyst that dangled as she turned.

The women envied her to the point of hatred. She saw that to the eyes of almost half of the women around. Natsuki saw it in Nao's eyes too. And to the eyes of the rest of either men or women, she can see adoration and…lust. And even though she hate to admit it, she was one of them.

She cant denied the fact that she cant tore her eyes away from the brunette that night. Every moves of the lips and graceful action of her body hypnotize her.

Shizuru came with her lover that night and yet it didn't stop her from flirting with other people openly.

And for Kami's sake why its got to be with Tomoe Marguerite!

Natsuki decided to go home early that night though Nao was very against it. She looked for Midori to bid her goodbye, when out of nowhere Shizuru show up and they collided.

She should not depend Shizuru from those photographer's fucking cameras. She didn't care anyway whether Shizuru had been caught in camera almost naked, and if those pictures will be printed in newspaper the day after…all because of her. She was a vamp, anyway.

But after she saw how expose Shizuru's upper body was…and the thought of what might other people think about her and the scandal that might ruin Shizuru, a protective instinct—that she don't know where the hell came from, because she was supposed to be hating her—suddenly filled Natsuki.

If how her will to protect this lady to the world's unfair judgment lead to some kissing was confusing her to no end. For hours that night, her mind was a mess because of the damn kiss. Its just so hard for her to forget the feeling of those soft lips against hers from her mind, which is so unlike her.

And when she decided that she had nothing to do with this woman, Mai announced her news that again involved this woman. And when she thought she already reach her limit for too much thinking on how she can erase Shizuru to Mai's way so once and for all her cousin got what she deserved…happiness, here she was. In her own room, in her own bed, wearing her own shirt.

Natsuki sighed again deeply and quickly look up to the brunette's face. Shizuru's still partially wet hair were scattered. She remember that hair smelling so sweet, that hair passing a smooth shoulder. Thick, silky and wavy in color of a honey. It framed her face…a face of a temptress.

Yes. Shizuru The Temptress. That is what the media called her. A woman with no morals.

_How fitting_

Her emerald eyes moved down to her famous lips. It was slightly parted. Natsuki drew a harsh breath. She don't like what she's feeling right now. The memory of the kiss that she don't have power to erase to her mind, is taking her over…again.

Often times, she will find herself staring at Shizuru's face from those glossy magazine, liking every angle of her face and hating her at the same time. Mai was better-looking than this woman. Mai Tokiha who had a perfect beauty—according to the press. And other than Yuuichi Tate, her cousin didn't get involve to other men.

While this woman was a tramp.

And there was nothing extraordinary about this woman's face. She wasn't even what you could call beautiful in a classic way.

And now, without her makeup on, she shouldn't look so pretty. Gazing freely at her serene face, she searched for flaws. And Natsuki found a few.

Yes, she had a creamy and soft skin, almost perfect, but she found a few freckles to Shizuru's shoulder and to the bridge of her nose that was unnoticeable when she wore makeup. Maybe inheritance because as she remember, Shizuru is half American. And she had a cute small nose not sharp.

She though had model-perfect cheekbones which made her face almost angular. That should make her face looked hard.

It didn't. Instead, she looked like a helpless child-woman.

But Natsuki knew better than be fooled by her innocent-look. Mai's happiness was again threatened by this woman. She frowned deeply and tighten her closed fist. Narrowing her cold eyes while watching Shizuru sleeping peacefully.

"_Come inside," Mai told her. "I'll show you my boyfriend's picture. "I take this one when we met in Puerto Azul. And would you believe, he have a place in Kyoto! Isn't it great, Nat?"_

She indulged her. And the shock and rage she felt that time overwhelmed her when she saw the picture of Mai's boyfriend. Mai who held the picture lovingly.

That guy was Shizuru's escort-lover that night at Midori's party!

And now, she had been given a chance to save her cousin's life and happiness from being destroy once again.

Though she cant help to get a little curious as to what happened to Shizuru? Where she came from and why she suddenly appeared in her yatch with all her glory wearing nothing but drop of sea water? She was sure that Shizuru came from one of the yachts that was surrounding hers.

Natsuki shook her head. Slowly walk towards the bed.

She saw Shizuru stirred. She must have felt Natsuki's presence. Then she woke with a start. Her eyes wide with shock as she looked around her.

"Good morning," Natsuki said.

Shizuru turned to her harshly. And when she saw her she quickly got up and sat in the middle of the bed. She saw the small scowl in the woman's face when she saw her. Her hands grasping on the lapel of Natsuki's shirt as if it were a lifeline. Yes, her man's shirt. My fucking god, it looked good and sexy on her.

Her tawny hair disheveled. Her face void of makeup. This was the real Shizuru Fujino, the supermodel. And she shouldn't look good and attractive early in the morning.

But she was damn gorgeous!

When there eyes met Natsuki even for a brief of second saw fear In those red-blood eyes. Then Shizuru tentatively looked down to herself as if checking if something unwanted happened when she's unconscious.

_Eh what's wrong with this woman? Did she seriously think that I'm going to do 'this' and 'that' to her while she's knock out? Why you little…_

"I didn't remember anytime in my life of forcing a women into my bed Miss Fujino. Much more for a unconscious one. And it isn't like you have an impeachable virtue," she said drily and walked towards the bed. Put the tray of foods onto the night table.

Shizuru's eyes darted to her. "W-what happened?" she asked hoarsely. She ready herself to jump off of the bed and run when Natsuki do something suspicious.

_Scared huh? I wont fall for it…_ Damn this woman for acting like a scared virgin!

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you what happened?" she reply, her brows raised mockingly. "Well lady you just popped out of nowhere and climb at the deck of my yacht. And with nothing on but seaweeds and seawater. Are those were the new _'in'_ in the fashion world? How sexy…"

Shizuru colored and Natsuki was stunned. She couldn't believe that one could blush the way she did. Not this particular woman anyway. She was a vamp, for Kami's sake!

Shizuru let go of the oversized shirt and try to hide her wince.

"Something's wrong?" Natsuki asked unemotionally.

"I-I ache all over…"

Her lips twitched upward in a dry smile. "You must have swam a mile. That's the only logical reason I can think of why you're in pain. You must swam from one of the yacht that was scattered in the sea and went towards mine." Natsuki stared at Shizuru, her eyes quizzical. "You swim without nothing on, and in dawn? Did you play hide and seek in the water with your—lover and you got lost?"

* * *

Shizuru turned to the side to avoid Natsuki's intense gaze. She didn't mean to say out loud that her body ache all over, just absentmindedly blurted it out because her body trully hurts, she cant even lift her arms without wincing in pain.

And why in the love of God did she end up here? There were many other yachts she can swam on, so why on this devil woman's yacht did she found safety when she's in pit of death?

_It isn't like you have an impeachable virtue…_

Natsuki's words keeps on re-sounding to her ears. She should not feel anything about the insult. From the start, she already knew that Natsuki hate and despise her so. And the way she talks and act towards her prove how things cant get any better between them. But what she said cut her—cut hard and deep.

After two years, the venom and accusation of those emerald pool is still imprinted to her mind when Natsuki glare at her at Tate Yuuich's mansion. She was already downstairs when she saw the raven woman consoling the hysteric Mai.

And like everyone else, she is already being judge. She couldn't blame her though. Mai was a family.

"I-Im not aware that this is yours. I just went to the nearest I saw…"

She turned to the side table. She saw a cup of green tea with sunny side-up egg, toast, jam and varieties of fruits at the tray. She took the steaming tea from the tray with casualness she was far from feeling. Her hands trembling a little as it closed around the cup. Slowly closed her eyes and take a sip. She felt the tea making its way down to her throat. It always made her feel better and calm.

"Im Natsu—"

"Ara, I believe I know who you are, Ms. Kuga," she cut her introduction and open her eyes to look at Natsuki but she felt like burning to the intensity of those eyes so she return her attention to the tea.

Natsuki's eyebrow raised. "M'kay. So you can now start explaining what the hell were you doing and what the fuck were you thinking swimming at the sea…N-A-K-E-D?"

Her voice was soft husky and velvet, not gravelly like what she first thought when they are in Midori's party. Its quality was unforgettable. It made her nerve endings flare for one sharp moment and breath catch in her throat.

She took time sipping her tea as if she was currently in a five-star hotel, and having her breakfast in bed. Denying the turmoil she felt inside.

"This tea taste great, Ookini," she remarked after a while.

"That's not what im asking, just answer my question damnit!"

Shizuru looked up. She met Natsuki's eyes warily. Forest. Forest green. Strange color of green, no it most likely right to conclude that the color is emerald, with white pale snow-like skin in contrast of her mid-night blue hair. Base to the article with picture she had read, Natsuki got almost all of her looks from her mother.

And while she was staring at those eyes she can feel jeopardy. Both literally and figuratively. In her association with both sexes—after what happened last night—they were all predators.

The smile that came out of her lips was almost a sneer. "Well, to justify your curiosity, Ms. Kuga I attended an orgy party in one of the yachts. In a frenzy passion, I got thrown overboard. And when I show up, the yacht was already too far. So I had to swim to the nearest yacht, which was yours."

Natsuki widen her eyes and tilt her head sideways, the astonishment and surprise are written all over her face. For a moment there, she almost believe Shizuru's story had it not been for the sarcasm in her voice.

When she saw the reaction she got from Natsuki, she fought the urge to laugh. And then she was bitter at the same time. Is Natsuki really think so low of her that she almost believe what she said?

_So what? They are all the same, they all think the same about you, right? You're get used to this. Besides, it didn't matter before. Why should it matter now?_

"I can see you're shock," she said, a corner of her lips twitched in a faint smile. "And I wonder why. 'Cause you always made it a point to show your opinion about me."

"You're right. And you know why," she reply. "And every moment we cross path, you never fails to make me think more low of you."

She shrugged. "I don't really care what you think of me, Ms. Kuga. But im grateful you let me rest here." she said then looked around the room.

Where is they? The room didn't look as if it were one of the hotel rooms. Because the huge room was octagonal. She silently shook her head. Maybe half of the house were separated to the whole one for this kind of design.

And the walls was cemented…in rough finished and unpainted. Maybe it is intentionally left without any color. The ceiling was also in rough finished. And in the corner she saw a winding staircase in metal.

She wonder what's with upstairs? Another room or attic?

The octagonal room had a masculine air in it. Even some of the things—thought expensive yet simple was also selected with good taste.

The room was complete with all the modern things and gadgets from a laptop computer that is place in a computer table from LCD TV and some game console.

There are beautiful and expensive looking rugs in the floor in colors of blue, green and white blended into one.

The huge windows were bare. The wind coming from it was cold and strong that it makes her shiver. No wonder, she cant spot air conditioner inside the room. She also cant see any sign of trees outside the windows, but she can hear birds chirping.

She also heard a wave of water slamming into the coast. There is no need for her to take a look just to be sure. The wind carried the surrounding for her to hear. Are they in coast or something? Maybe they are somewhere near a shore in Tokyo. Good. She can easily go home to Kyoto.

She sighed warily. It seems like waking up in unfamiliar place become part of her life.

She return the cup of tea at the tray and slowly stand up. Trying hard to pacify her aching body. She had slept for hours and somehow she felt refresh, but she was now suffering the pain of her muscles from swimming in miles last night.

She also try to calm herself down in front of this woman. She was just a woman. Like any other she had meet in her life. After the scandal that happened to her, she had learned her lesson well. Or she thought she had.

After what happened last night, she doubt it if she can trust anyone again aside from herself. She always ended up being betrayed. John for example. She trust him.

Shizuru gritted her teeth when she remember that traitor. She would take care of him later.

And Natsuki Kuga. The more she should not trust her because Natsuki's action scream all her hate and loath towards her. In her peripheral vision she can see that Natsuki watches all her actions.

"I presume this is your shirt," she said without looking at the blunette. Looking down at herself, and hoping that she can hide the embarrassment she felt. "Thank you." Then she do her best to look at the woman in front of her. "Can I borrow…" she swallowed, "underwear? Or a jeans or maybe a shorts or anything. And can you escort me…to anywhere that I can get a taxi?"

Natsuki stared at her in a long moment before answering. "Well, im sorry Miss Fujino, but you happened to be marooned here…" she said in an irritating casualness.

"M-marooned?" she parroted. "Ara what do you mean? Where are we, anyways?"

"Fuuka Island"

_Fuuka Island_. It sounded familiar. Of course. That was the island owned by the family Kuga.

And she was there in an island where Natsuki's family is the law! And if where in part of Japan is the location, she was totally clueless!

* * *

_OW YEAH SO HOW'S THAT? MM SO UN-SHIZURU-LIKE? SORRY 'BOUT THAT BUT REALLY IT IS NECESSARY...AND NATSUKI IS A BIT RUDE BUT SHE ALWAYS IS RIGHT? THE MORE TO PEOPLE SHE THOUGHT THAT IS HURTING HER BELOVEDS... and the insults are from my frustration because school is COMING SOOOOOON! -haha nope- they are needed so dont stub me, im also feel kinda horrible cuz shizuru dont have cuddly moment w/ her suki..but that can wait MUAHAHAHa...so better you guys my preciousness readers stick to my ass for that..._

**_and oh i guess my next update will also takes ages, next week is school and so i really try to finish this to at least update before my hell -ahem- i mean school starts..._**

**AGAIN I WILL APPRECIATE IT GREATLY IF YOU WILL LEAVE A REVIEW...im hoping to know ur ideas and insights so just REVIEW ;) wink**

and oh some are asking this just to answer...John Smith was the penniless one and NOT Shizuru, he was so desperate for money that he decided to once again 'sell' Shizuru this time to 'fuck up' Tomoe...Shizuru had plenty of money to start a business and buy a place for her own but decided against it and go to Kyoto to leave with Reito!...so yeah,...

_**and if you happen to have any questions, just ask me and i will gladly answer it! MUA and once again AUTHOR-PIE is giddy BCUZ OF MY FUTURE TOGETHERNESS WITH MY NEW BETA -YAHOooooooooooOOOO..**_

_**SO AGAIN IF ANY OF YOU MY DEAREST ARE INTERESTED BE WITH ME, JUST PM ME AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THE HELP!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE SHIZNAT MOMENT**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OMAKE:**

AUTHOR: (with red eyes from crying to her pup's grave) TT_TT why oh why!

(NATSUKI enters)

NATSUKI: Shizuru yuhooooo where are you? (natsuki saw someone crying) OI!

AUTHOR: (look up) N-natsuki...

NATSUKI: SHIZURU WHY ARE YOU CRYING? (hug the author)

AUTHOR. O.O -she thinks im shiz cuz my eyes are red?- (devil smirk MUHAHAHA) oh huhu yeah natsuki rub me i need your comfort

NATSUKI: there there..what happen? is that good-for-nothing author did something?

AUTHOR: NO! i mean ara..nope..she in fact is very kind..u most go out w/ her sometimes...(hug natsuki back MUAHAHAHA)

(SHIZURU enters)

SHIZURU: Ara...(psycho aura) MY natsuki what are you doing?

NATSUKI: (eyes close and rubbing author) nonsense shizuru..i know u need comfort, let me do that to our room...

SHIZURU: (materialize a nagita)

AUTHOR: O.O oh uh..N-natsuki..i think im ok now..(trying to break free from natsuki)

NATSUKi: O.O WHAT THE FUCK AUTHOR! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME!

SHIZURU: KIYOHIME!

author: NOT AGAINnnnnnnnnnn...

author was buried besides her pup grave..rest in piece...

**'hoho so there hope you like this chapter...ill be waiting for some response and for my new beta..MUA**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** (author-pie dancing in circles) yeah yeah...YEY! i finally update again...at last! i know i kinda late and i mean SO late to update this one...and it kinda short...but HEY! im a busy cute girl yah know haha -kiddin-

yeah im busy...cuz im starting to do my studies more seriously and my duties as student body president (blush) yah didnt expect that huh? haha i feel like a shizuru there hihihi =D can you blame me? i adore shizuru so.

* * *

** SPECIAL MENTION: **-dun dun dundun- I HAVE A BETA! YAY! I ALREADY REPLACE SOME OF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO A EDITED ONE...THANKS TO MY EVER SO RELIABLE AND CUTE BETA

**MY NEKO-YOUJI-CHIN!** THANK YOU SWEETIE...I APPRECIATE YOUR HELP GREATLY...YOUR THE BEST MUA! =^o^= 'hoho'

* * *

**oh..and this is a beta chapter...so for the first time i actually updated a edited chapie...hahaha**

**but if you still happen to spot any mistakes here...(bow) gomenasai my deepest apology!**

**

* * *

**

**THANKS ALSO TO THOSE WHO KEEP ON READING, REVIEWING AND ADDING ME TO EITHER FAV. OR ALERT! I APPRECIATE IT MUUUUSHIE! AND TO THOSE MY EVER SO FAITHFUL HONEY READER..**

THANKS TO: devilhamster - Reinhart Fellow - colorfulsunrise514 - Eclipz - Ice Princess Kuga (HUGS N KISSES TO UR MEGA REVIEWS) Soulasylum - - rEbeL'19 - JLWolv - Silent reader dot dotty dot - butchy -Karai-san - Demon Cat08 - ALEXISSA2 - ShadowCub - kikyo4ever - BlackSwordsWoman - Ascoeur - venz07 - lockolibogerszx -THANK YOU ALL MY HONEY BUNCHIES AND LOVELY FELLAS FOR REVIEWING MUAAAAAAAAAAAA~

**

* * *

**

**OH AND SORRY AGAIN, THOUGH NO DOUBT THIS CHAPTER CONSIST ONLY SHIZNAT...BUT SORRY TO TELL YAH...AGAIN NOT THE LOVEY DOVEY KIND**

**HAHA..I WANNA KEEP THAT FOR LATER...=p SO YAH BETTER STICK TO MY ASS -KIDDIN-**

**WHY AM I STILL BLABBING HERE? LETS GO AND READ THE STORY...:D**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: - GROWLS- is this mocking me? keep on asking whether i own natsuki cutey or mai hime? hmp! i dont ok? geez...but time will come that natsuki will be MINE..MUAHAHAHA...**

**

* * *

**

**GREEN-EYED DEVIL**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**-0-**

Shizuru took a deep calming breath. _Don' t panic, everything's gonna be fine. Perhaps this woman is nothing like Yuuichi Tate…or Cong. Marguerite…_

Shizuru wanted to ease the fear that was slowly swelling inside of her. Natsuki had used the word "marooned". She didn't want to think that the blunette meant the word literally.

Maybe; when she climbed on to the yacht out of desperation, Natsuki was already sailing to this island so she didn't have any choice but to bring Shizuru with her and it would take a while before they could sail back to Tokyo.

_Yes, that's it…_

"Fuuka Island," she murmured. "I know it's an island owned by your family and—"

"Why am I not surprised?" Natsuki cut her off, her brows rose mockingly. "Now I know that you planned this all along. Maybe Midori informed you that my yacht was moored at the Tokyo port. Now tell me, how did you reach the yacht? I didn't hear any motorboat or maybe you used a boat with a paddle? Am I right?"

"A-Ara…whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent, Shizuru. You must know that I'm a very rich woman." Natsuki laughed without humour. "You waited for the right time, when my guests were gone before you swam to my yacht. I admire your originality. No one would have thought of coming aboard in the middle of the night in nothing but their birthday suit. No wonder both sexes are crazy about you."

"You're wrong!" she replied hoarsely, she couldn't believe what the woman in front of her was insinuating.

"I am seldom wrong, Miss Fujino. Much more to the likes of you and if you just wanted to see me, you can find me easily. You could have told me that night that you wanted us to meet again. Instead you played the hard-to-get maiden."

Her blood red eyes narrowed dangerously. She clenched her trembling hands tightly out of anger towards this insensitive brute. This woman thinks that she planned that horrible incident and the climbing on to her yacht! Didn't Natsuki know that she almost gave up when she saw the stair rope?

"I'm not interested in your wealth, Miss. Kuga! And I'm certainly not interested in you! Climbing up to your yacht that night was a terrible mistake. It could have been someone else's yacht, I did not know that it was yours. If I continued to swim, I would have drowned and to prove my point that I am telling the truth, you can tell me how can I leave this place…or allow me to use your phone so I can call Reito to—"

"Reito?" Natsuki repeated the name as if it was something bitter on her tongue, all of a sudden emerald eyes narrowed and glared angrily to Shizuru's genuine surprise. "Of course, your lover…"

"Lover?" her eyes widened in disbelief. "Me and Reito? You thought Reito and I—"

"Are you denying that you and that bastard don't have any sort of relationship?" Somewhere deep inside, Natsuki wanted Shizuru to deny the accusation.

_For Mai…_

"Even if he were then that's none of your business!" she hissed. "Now tell me how to get out of this place!"

Natsuki's jaw clenched. "Haven't I told you? You. Are. Marooned. Here."

"I don't have any plans on staying here until you say so!" Shizuru almost screamed. "I can get out of this place without your help if you just let me borrow some clothes." She jumped off of the huge bed, not minding that the shirt she wore was just two inches past her oh-so-preciousness. Natsuki had seen her all anyway.

She ran towards the first door that she saw and turned the ancient knob opening the door, she quickly ran outside. A gust of wind met her, then followed her loud gasp.

She was welcomed by endless water and the chirping she heard a while ago she realized were actually seagulls. Slowly, as if in a trance, she walked towards the railings. She absorbed her surroundings, looking around with amazement. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She must be more than thirty feet from the ground!

Shizuru turned and let her eyes travel to her exact location, she was in an octagonal lighthouse!

_Oh god please no…!_

Panic rose in her chest, crimson eyes filled with unmistakable horror as Yuuichi Tate's and Tomoe Marguerite's faces loomed up in her mind alternately, suddenly she snapped and lost her calm demeanour.

Did she risk escaping Tomoe just to end up in a more perilous situation? Her face drained from all colour whilst her chest moved up and down at an alarming pace.

"You're not just a model, you're also a very good actress." Natsuki drawled as she came closer. The blunette leant against the door frame.

Natsuki saw her fear, confusion and panic. It seemed real but she knew better. Shizuru knew that her family owned an island and she also knew that her yacht 'Duran' was anchored at the Tokyo port. Anger rose her chest. She had met a lot of gold diggers and first class bitches.

But this one topped them all.

"If I didn't know better, that look of maidenly panic could fool anyone. Why don't you allow your gorgeous mouth to quiver a little?" the blunette mockingly suggested. "Then, I'm sure you can make me believe that a seasoned vamp like you is a Virgin Mary in disguise all along."

Shizuru was speechless for the first time in her twenty four years of living. For a long moment, she stayed motionless.

_This isn't happening._

She looked at her surroundings once again, she was on an island, in a lighthouse and Reito didn't have the slightest idea of where she was. No one knew where she was. Not even John. For all she knew, he and Tomoe would think she drowned out there.

"Welcome to Fuuka Alta Tierra Island, Miss Fujino." Natsuki said mockingly with a slight bow for effect. "As you can see, you are in a lighthouse. I always stay here whenever I visit the island and this is also where you'll stay while you're in my care."

Shizuru closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose and calm herself. If she thought of her as _just_ a woman, then she was wrong. Natsuki was a woman all right but a powerful and dangerous one. She was even more dangerous than the combination of Yuuichi and Tomoe.

"Cat got your tongue? Say something." Natsuki said when she remained silent. Irritation crossed her face at Shizuru's calmness.

"What is there to say?" she answered. "We've already established your low opinion of me and I wont even bother to say something or dispute you about that." She walked back into the room.

"With good reasons."

Shizuru sneered. "I don't care what you think about about me, Miss Kuga." her eyes cast around the octagonal space, hoping to find anything that she could wear for her lower half. She turned to Natsuki when she found none.

"Your hatred towards me is obvious, so I'm sure you don't want me to stay here longer than necessary. If you just lend me something to wear, I can manage to find myself a way out of here without disturbing you. I know your busy."

"Didn't you understand me?" Natsuki replied. "You are marooned here. You are going to stay here, in my lighthouse up until the time I say you can leave."

"How dare you, you don't have any right to tell me what to do, Miss Kuga!" she said angrily. She didn't like the fear that was surfacing in her chest. "I want to get off of this cursed island NOW!"

"And in what way do you think you'll be able to do that? You don't even have decent clothes. If you can get out of here…" the sensually pink lips pouted in amusement, bright emerald orbs trailing up and down her body. "..only wearing those, be my guest but how do you think you can get to the city? From here to Kyoto by land is ten kilometers and if you take the sea, there is nothing that you can use as transportation. If you think you can swim like you did the other night, then that would be suicide."

"This-is abduction!"she retaliated, beginning to lose her patience.

"Abduction?" the blunette repeated with a sneer. "If you already forgot missy, I'll gladly remind you…You. FREELY. Climbed. On. To. MY. Yacht."

"Out of desperation! I was almost -" She faltered mid-sentence. This woman surely wont believe whatever she had to say. She had been judged and condemned, any words that might escape her mouth would only make things harder for her.

Her crimson eyes found emerald ones as they locked, her lovely face expressed bewilderment.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to keep you here for one purpose alone and that is to keep you from hurting Mai -"

"Tokiha Mai?" Shizuru interrupted.

"Yes. You remember her, don't you?"

"Is this all about what happened two years ago?" she asked irritably. "It wasn't my fault, Miss Kuga. What happened two years ago was - "

"Forget it!" Natsuki's husky voice snapped. "I don't want to hear any more lies from you." _I might change my mind…_"You placed yourself in this situation. You already ruined Mai's life once and I wont let you do that again."

_Again?_"W-what are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow is Mai's twenty-third birthday and she will announce her engagement to the world. I don't want you anywhere near her and her fiancée." Her husky voice hardened. The wrath was obvious in her tone for her cousin's boyfriend.

_Disgusting! A guy that's broke and unfaithful__isn't__worth the attention!_

But anyone, who even just took a glance at this sinful beauty will surely loss his mind even for just a moment. Could she really blame Reito for falling for this vamp?

"But I haven't seen Tokiha-san for more than a few years now!" She protested. "Your not making any sense."

Natsuki sneered. "You should change your profession, you're a very talented actress. I'm sure you'll gain awards as easily as you gain lovers. Anyway, I'll play your games. Maybe you didn't expect me to figure out that your lover, your escort at Midori's party is Mai's boyfriend—"

"Reito?" she said unbelievingly. "Do you mean Reito?" _I met someone…she came from a__respectable family…I think I've found the right woman, Shiz. One of these days, I'll introduce you to her…_

_So when Reito said 'someone'…did he really mean Mai Tokiha?_

Unbelievingly, she closed her eyes tightly but her crimson eyes appeared again when she heard Natsuki's hard voice.

"Can you please stop pretending and quit talking nonsense." Natsuki's voice held so much irritation. "It's starting to bore me. For as long as it takes, you will remain here. You can't leave because you don't have any decent clothes to wear except my shirts….or maybe you have the guts to leave wearing only those?"

"But Reito's not my lover, Ms. Kuga!"

"Really? You just admitted it to me a while ago, no?"

"He's my…he's my…" How can she explain to Natsuki her relationship with Reito without revealing their secret? A secret they made sure no one would be able to find out.

"Don't you even try or even think about inventing a relationship, Shizuru. The next thing you'll say is that your siblings." She said disgustedly. From one of the bureaus, Natsuki took a chain of keys and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I am a working woman." she replied taking the doorknob and twisting it open. "I'll be back before you go hungry again." emerald orbs glanced at the tray of food.

"NO!" Fear and panic showed on her fragile face. This cold-hearted woman will lock her up in this lighthouse. An unwanted flashback quickly made its way to her mind.

She was fifteen.

"_You're going to stay locked here in this room until you learn to obey me, Shizuru!" Kanade angrily snapped, grasping the key in her left hand. "I'm paying that dyke to teach you how to walk elegantly, to smile and to move!"._

Shizuru ran towards Natsuki before the latter could open the door. She pushed herself forward and blocked the door with her body.

"You don't have any right to lock me here! This is illegal!"

The blunette's lips only curved upward in a mocking smile. "On this island, I am the law."

With the mixture of terror, panic and fury that was emitting from her trembling body, she raised both her hands and tried to hit Natsuki in the chest to the blunette's complete surprise.

"Get me off of this forsaken island, you monster! All of you are the same! You are no different to any of those people!" she was almost hysterical. She raised her knee to Natsuki's womanhood and the surprised blunette could just barely dodge.

"Oi!" soft but powerful fingers curled tightly on Shizuru's wrist. "Stop it, you little she-devil!"

She risked death by jumping into the dark sea to escape from being raped only to be abducted by this woman and taken to an island that she didn't even know where in Christs name could be found. . .and now…she was going to be locked up in a lighthouse.

She was not usually brutal or aggressive, she is always so calm and composed but after all of what she'd experienced from the people around her, even from her own blood and flesh—her mother…she didn't know any more if she could still summon up her infamous mask, or if she can still smile and pretend to be okay when she's far from feeling fine.

The swelling of horror, wrath and sense of survival put together made Shizuru continue to fight for her freedom. Struggling more when she felt Natsuki's metal-like fingers grabbing her wrist.

What she didn't expect was what the raven-haired woman did next. Enough to make her stop struggling and become dead still. Natsuki's one arm snaked around her waist and she brought her wrenchingly upwards to meet the punishing force of her red-pouty-lips, for the second time she felt the pleasant sensation flowing to every nerve and expanding throughout her whole body. A very foreign feeling that she mustn't feel towards Natsuki.

Natsuki who openly shows her hatred towards her.

She couldn't move, her breathing hitched in her throat. She didn't even blink an eyelash in response but just like that night at the party, she was suddenly excruciatingly aware of Natsuki - aware of her strength, of the power behind the muscles that strained angrily against her, of the subtle pleasant scent of her, the smooth, creamy and soft texture of her porcelain skin.

Her own lips were burning, they were throbbing where Natsuki pressed hers bruisingly back against Shizuru's tightly clenched teeth. Her breasts were traitors as they responded to the heated pressure of her attacker's soft and firm ones.

Natsuki muttered something incoherent then raised one hand to the back of her nape to fully kiss her still clenched lips and her other hand moved down to Shizuru's buttocks- lifting her slightly -only to find the nakedness under her own shirt.

Shizuru gasped, giving Natsuki entry into her mouth and muttered something in her throat. The next thing the crimson-eyed woman knew was that she was being thrown into an intoxicating vortex of hot, moist intimacy.

It shocked her. Never had she let anyone kiss her like this. After every scandal that had happened in her life she had done her best to avoid such intimacy. She was appalled by the very idea of kissing any man or woman intimately.

But with this woman! It was the most achingly sensual experience of her life!

When she felt the blunettes hand move to her thighs, continuing to the most intimate part of body, she stayed completely still. Torn between ecstasy and sanity, her sanity surpassed her desires.

She harshly pushed Natsuki and the latter let go of her slightly swollen lips.

-end of chapter six-

* * *

sorry ee? if its short, but i really wanna a cliffhanger there..hehe' but i know you my honeys and sweeties will stick with me until the end of it...:D

oh and, btw, i might update again late...but ill try to be possess by the maniac of keyboard and write REAL FAST haha...

so guys leave a review for opinions or you can ask me questions...ill answer it humbly -blush- hihi...mua

**OMAKE**

**SHIZURU: ARARA~ MY NATSUKI SAW MY DELICIOUS PRECIOUSNESS (BLUSH)**

**NATSUKI: Shizuru! how can you still say that...when the good for nothing author didnt write any mushy moment of us...**

**SHIZURU: but you kiss me pervertly right? and you grasp my as-**

**NATSUKI: OI! (blushing madly) grr! this will be a heck of a teasing...YOU GODDAMN AUTHOR~!**

**AUTHOR: YES MI 'L'ADY~ NATSUKI~ THE LOVE OF MY HOLY LIFE~~**

**(SHIZURU's keen ears catch the author-pie said)**

**SHIZURU: ara-you never learn do you? (materialize a nagita)**

**AUTHOR: h-hey! nooooooooooo! i mean how can i write the finally mushy moment and the shining shimmering rated M? if yah kill me again and again? ee?**

**NATSUKI: how about yah include some of my mayo? or my silky victoria secret winter edition limited stock lingerie? (drooling)**

**AUTHOR: (hihihi i will include my self here and write a oh-so-mind blowing smex scene of me and Natsuki muhahaha...) (Ara..unforgivable!) (SHIZURU? O.o how did you read my thoughts?) (when natsuki include to any perverted thoughts except mine...i'll hunt them DOWN! so what are you thinking again author-pie~)**

**AUTHOR: n-nothing geeZ-**

**haha there yah go...hope you like it guys mua! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yah, i know that this is so freaking LATE! I already beat my self up for you guys ;) haha .. Anyways, I am so busy and lazy :P this days, i need to finish my thesis to graduate and I am taking exams for college ... And i am SO engrossed to guitar and Arts that i spend more of my free time in them. So sorry ne ?**

**I wanted to thanks those readers who reviews last chapter! THANK YOU AND I APPRECIATE IT ! MUA! :* i also wanted to thanks noobsdog for PM'ing me and through that message, i feel a new inspiration to write. **

**Thank you also to Shindu-Sindorei for the awesome FanArt! if you wanted to check it out, feel free to do so .. just visit my Profile for details. **

**And a BIG hug And Thanks to my BETA :* NEKO-YOUJI! :* **

**DISCLAIMER: Sunrise OWNS ALL OF 'EM ! :'( **

* * *

**This is it, thanks for the wait and Please Do Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 7

BY: bItchynOvIch

* * *

_Shizuru gasped, giving Natsuki entry into her mouth and muttered something in her throat. The next thing the crimson-eyed woman knew was that she was being thrown into an intoxicating vortex of hot, moist intimacy._

_It shocked her. Never had she let anyone kiss her like this. After every scandal that had happened in her life she had done her best to avoid such intimacy. She was appalled by the very idea of kissing any man or woman intimately._

_But with this woman! It was the most achingly sensual experience of her life!_

_When she felt the blunettes hand move to her thighs, continuing to the most intimate part of body, she stayed completely still. Torn between ecstasy and sanity, her sanity surpassed her desires._

_She harshly pushed Natsuki and the latter let go of her slightly swollen lips._

Natsuki forcefully shoved her as if she had gotten burnt then stared at her with wide wavering eyes. As if the blunette herself couldn't believe what had transpired between them.

"Ara ara." Shizuru whispered in a pretend calm voice though her whole form was like a block of ice that was slowly melting in Natsuki's very own presence. "And you were saying that you want to take me far away from Tokiha-san." she taunted. "When all along you wanted me for yourself, am I right Miss Kuga?"

Violent anger flickered in the blunette's emerald eyes at the taunt and Shizuru noticed they turned a shade greener. Now she knew that the devil had emerald eyes.

She felt the grip on her shoulder tighten and she winced slightly, almost unnoticeable but the hold loosened in an instant and the green-eyed devil smirked sarcastically after composing herself.

"You want me to show you we're the same?" she drawled. "You want to make it appear like we both have the same principle when it comes to sex? Well sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong, Shizuru. I choose. I don't sleep around with...promiscuous bitches."

Natsuki's words were like a sharp knife that cut her hard and deep, she had heard far more horrible words and experienced much worse. So why was she this affected? And here she thought that she had built up an immunity towards harsh and judging words, that she had built a perfect mask to shield herself from any pain over the years, that she was humiliated enough and nothing could hurt her any more. So why was she still hurting? She resisted the urge to clench her throbbing heart.

She could at least take it and feel less pain if Natsuki had hurt her physically instead.

Still, whatever she felt or albeit how enormous the ache that was eating her, she would rather jump off this lighthouse than show her weakness and vulnerability to this woman.

She twitched her mouth into a taunting smile. "Ara..?" Her crimson eyes shamelessly travelled Natsuki's whole body and lingered on Natsuki's chest where the arousal could not be denied. She would bet that if Natsuki was a man then there would be 'something' hard taunting her inside those jeans. "You should tell that to your body, Miss Kuga, because if I didn't push you away, then perhaps-" she smiled derisively "-you have been infected of whatever diseases I have."

Natsuki pushed her harshly and her back hit the doorknob. She hardly noticed the pain, her undivided attention was on Natsuki's beet red angry face.

* * *

Natsuki flushed. She felt her face heat up and she could see the smile of triumph on Shizuru's as she glared at her.

She hastily turned her back on Shizuru and walked towards the three-shelf rolling wine tray, grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass. After shakily pouring the wine in the glass, she gulped the red liquid in one shot.

_Damn! Damn!_

She did not remember any moment in her existence that she had lost control like what happened just seconds ago. For heaven's sake, she was used to woman's body! It wasn't her first time or anything but heck she acted like it was!

The bluenette turned her frustrations to the bottle of wine, out of the corner of her eye she saw Shizuru walking slowly towards the bed and sit on the edge.

Her chest tightened and her stomach twisted, her already laboured breath laboured some more. The alcohol only fuelled her burning emotions. My god! The bitch had nothing on under 'her' shirt. The silky skin was warm and soft against her hand…the velvety-

"I promise I won't leave the lighthouse." Shizuru's low voice cut into her thoughts. "Just please do not lock the door outside."

She spun round to face her. The mock and taunt on Shizuru's face a few moments ago was now replaced by helplessness. The woman was staring at the fallen key near the door.

"Do you really think that I would lock the door outside when I leave the room?" she asked with her brows drawn together.

Shizuru's troubled crimson orbs turned to her. "I - thought of it. That was why I bolted out. I….have this fear of being locked inside a room."

Natsukis mouth twitched contemptuously. "A horrible experience from one of your string of lovers?" she was sarcastic but deep inside, a burning hatred erupted from her chest towards the cause of Shizuru's fear of being lock up.

Silence.

Shizuru didn't answer and instead gazed out of the big window to look at the calm blue sky.

Natsuki ground her teeth. What kind of a person could be so cruel as to do that to a woman he or she wishes to fuck? Or is it because someone truly wishes to have Shizuru all to themselves to do such things?

A part of Natsuki felt an intense jealousy towards the people who Shizuru had gone to bed with. The other part of her felt angry with herself because she was not suppose to feel that way about Shizuru. Sighing heavily she poured more wine into her glass and emptied it.

Holding the now empty glass she gazed at Shizuru. "You just arrived in Japan from New York, a month ago more or less. How and where did you and Reito meet?"

A timid but pleasant smile appeared on Shizuru's face from her question. The smile was different from the usual smile she saw from Shizuru, she could tell, it softened Shizuru's face and it was because she had mentioned Reito. _Well shit._

"None of your business." She said with a nonchalant lift of her shoulders.

Natsuki narrowed her emerald eyes. The woman was uncooperative. "How many times have you been to bed with him? Once, twice?"

Shizuru kept silent. She just shrugged like before as if telling Natsuki that it was not really her business how many times she had or had not had sex with Reito. Shizuru stood up and moved to the big window to gaze at the sea.

Natsuki had a full view of a nice pair of long legs that seemed to run forever. She was bare footed and Natsuki had never seen such an alluring woman. While she was watching her standing there, the wind dancing with dark blonde hair softly, she had this feeling that Shizuru was already part of this room.

Even if she admitted it or not, Natsuki was sure that when she left, things would never be the same again.

_What am I thinking? That's bull…_

Natsuki shook her head. She was over thinking again.

Shizuru turned and stared at her. "How long am I staying here?"

Emerald eyes slowly and thoughtfully ran over her. "You are incredibly beautiful." The husky voice said, she saw how red blood eyes flickered in surprise. It was genuine as if it was the very first compliment Shizuru had received in her whole life.

"I am not surprised as to why everyone is crazy about you." Natsuki continued. "Yuuichi Tate is one of them….and now even Reito."

"If this entire abduction thing is just about Reito. ." the brunette flared. ". . then I promise you, Miss Kuga, I am not a threat to his relationship with Tokiha-san. We are not even—"

"Are you promising that you will never ever see him again?"

* * *

Shizuru didn't know how to answer that question because it was impossible, unless she decided to go back to New York which she had no intention of doing. The past month after her return, she got to experience how it felt to be free in the real sense of the word and she was happy and contented.

She didn't wish to return to her old job. She had never wanted to be a model in the first place.

The brunette hated those men and women surrounding her. She was sick of those not so innocent touches here and there. When she mentioned it to her mother, Kanade just laughed at her and waved it off dismissively. Telling her to get used to it and do not mind the overtures.

"_**I am not asking you to prostitute yourself, Shizuru!" her mother said. "Be thankful that I am different from other Mothers out there. There are times when people come to me and pay for just a night with you, but I refuse them all. That is not my dream for us!"**_

It was true that she was very thankful to her mother for that. Not that Kanade cared for her virtue.

Kanade herself was a beauty. If she wanted to use her own body to gain money, she could have easily done so. Her mother had wanted dignity, fame and money. She might not have had many things but Kanade had class.

She had used her beauty wisely. Her mother crawled herself into a comfortable state using another 'thing' for her dream to come true - and she was that thing, she thought bitterly.

Shizuru was everything Kanade wanted for herself and she became her mother's puppet for years.

Now that she had a taste of what it felt like to be freed of chains, she couldn't allow another person to manipulate her life. Again!

_Just like what this woman is doing._

"See what I mean Shizuru?" Natsuki yelled irritatingly which stopped her long assessment. "Damn it! What do you have against Mai that makes you yearn to destroy her life? Did she do something so horrible to you that I am not aware of?"

Confused, she shook her head.

"So then you just like to annihilate a person's life!"

"T-that's not it, it's just that—"

"Mai's mother was against Reito." Natsuki said. "My Aunt believes he's a fortune hunter. I don't like your lover either. For two reasons; first, I agree with my Aunt. He could be a fortune hunter. Second, he is already committed to someone else and still 'goes out' with another but I can't tell all that to Mai. It would hurt her again and she loves this bastard—"

"Reito's a good man!" she defended. "You do not have any right to judge people just because of your incorrect thoughts!"

"All I can do to help Mai is to take you out of the circle." Her abductor continued as if she hadn't spoken. "And now that you are in the circle once again, I assure you that your bastard of a lover won't even cast you a glance."

She tsked and lifted a brow. "How would you do that? Tear down my reputation? Well, Miss Kuga, I don't have one. Didn't I already make myself clear? That I don't care what the media write about me? I don't even have a family to think about…"

They looked at each other for a long moment, Natsuki gave her a hateful glare and she, although glaring was actually smirking in triumph. Then the devil took a deep calming breath.

"Everyone has their weakness Miss Fujino. I promise I'll find yours." Natsuki threatened in a hard voice. "The moment I find it, I'll shred you to pieces." Natsuki picked up the fallen key and walked towards the door.

Shizuru snatched the first thing she saw - a figurine near the TV rack and threw it furiously at Natsuki.

The door swung open and the figurine shattered against it. Natsuki just looked at the broken pieces for a moment, blinking. Then those dangerous emerald eyes clashed into her equally dangerous red orbs.

Natsuki clenched her jaw and her face reddened in anger. "If it takes another figurine of that kind to keep Mai from getting hurt, then it's worth the trouble, Shizuru."

The brunette was to angry to even care. "You will regret each day of abducting me here, Kuga Natsuki!" she cried heatedly."I'll make every minute of it a living hell for you!"

"It already is, Shizuru. The first time I laid eyes on you."

* * *

Shizuru remained still and silent for a long moment, staring blankly at the door where Natsuki left just minutes ago. She scanned the floor and what she saw caused her to lift her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from gasping.

There on the stone floor, was the broken wolf figurine. She could scarcely believe that she was the reason why it was in hundreds of pieces. She was a very gentle and patient woman, never in her life did she become harsh and rude, she had always been a very submissive person. She couldn't believe she would want to hurt Natsuki.

In fact, she really didn't remember any moment in her life in which she acted in such a manner. Her emotions were always kept hidden and locked away; no one really knew who Shizuru Fujino was and what she was capable of. But when she met Natsuki, all those emotions - that she did not know she had - were like an angry beast that wanted to be unleashed, that only meant that she herself did not know who Shizuru Fujino truly is.

_Scary…_

Shizuru slowly walked towards the demolished figurine, knelt down and took a piece. She was sure it was very expensive. Nothing about the Kugas were cheap.

When she studied it, her eyes widened and she let out a groan because the wolf was not only expensive but also antique. She was sure of that. It looked like the kind she had seen in a New York museum.

And she broke it. Now she understood why Natsuki looked quite astonished at the broken figurine. It must have been priceless.

Full of regret and disappointment, Shizuru begun to neatly pick up the broken pieces and dispose of them in the trashcan she saw earlier.

After that, she walked towards the door she burst into earlier. Wearily, she filled her lungs with sea air and stared at the blue sea but her mind was else where. How long would she be held captive on this island? She was sure Reito was worried sick about her and Aunt Maria too.

Reito trusted her….believed in her but she had doubts when it came to her Aunt Maria. She did not like her to think badly about her. Some of her Aunt's collections of glossy magazines had not so innocent articles about her. Though the articles weren't blunt, the messages were crystal clear and some write-ups seemed harmless but it left the readers imaginations to run wild.

Now that she was missing without a trace for almost two days, she was concerned as to what Aunt Maria would think. That all the articles and the write-ups about her were true and Reito would have a hard time explaining and covering for her.

_Whatever shall I do? Or is there anything that I can do?_ Shizuru thought bitterly.

She sighed and let herself appreciate the view. The place was actually peaceful and the sea was calm except for the deliberate strike of the waves against the trees were dancing in rhythm with the wind. She could enjoy being here if it were under different circumstances.

_Ara~ what am I thinking? I need to get out of this place…._

Her eyes searched for a port but she couldn't see any. She wasn't even able to see the 'Duran'-Natsuki's yacht - at the sea. She wondered how far away they were from the port of this island.

How could she escape this place?

Stooping she looked downwards, the lighthouse was standing on a solid-rock-mass. She had no doubts that if she fell, just by the looks of those sharp, jagged rocks waiting, that it would be a miracle to survive.

She inhaled the fresh air and roamed around the octagonal lighthouse. Her attention was caught when from above, she saw a small house beside the lighthouse. It was attached to the lighthouse. She got curious and went back inside. She walked towards the door where Natsuki left earlier and opened it. Just as she expected, she found a spiral staircase.

She didn't think twice as she eagerly -almost giddily - went down the stairs. It took her five minutes or so before she reached the ground floor. There was a small living room, the furniture was sufficient enough to accommodate a few guests. Nothing luxurious. There was an old and rough bench made from a high quality, sturdy wood and a rug under the centre table.

There were two doors. The door to her right, perhaps, was the exit and she didn't have to try and open it to conclude that it was locked from the other side. She was a prisoner in this lighthouse. Funny, she felt like a Rapunzel here, or maybe Rapunzel would shy-out in what she was experiencing at the moment.

"Bitch." She uttered angrily. Tears welled in her crimson eyes but she blinked them back. She was used to this feeling and she always bared it, she would not let herself look pitiful.

She went to the door on her left and opened it. So her suspicion was right, this was the kitchen. A complete and a modern kitchenette. It was well-ventilated and the only part of the lighthouse that was painted.

The walls and ceilings were painted white in contrast to the black granite counter. The four door wall and counter cabinets were in natural varnish.

The place still seemed fresh and newly built, maybe Natsuki had decided to construct it for when she stayed here more often. There was a window in front of the sink and she went towards it. She leaned in and welcomed the sight outside, there she saw different kinds of huge trees with orchids attached to its branches surrounding the lighthouse.

Then she stared at the former door on her right with such intensity, as if her stares enough would make the lock open. Her hand twitched, she slowly approached the door and held the knob. _God please…_ she closed her eyes and silently prayed. She was still hoping that it was actually open and miracles do happen. She tightened her hold and twisted it. Naturally, and just as she expected it was locked from the outside.

"The son of a bitch!" she was trembling and she bit her lip hard to surpass her anger. She wanted to scream in frustration. She took deep breaths, doing her calming exercise and forced her mind to run reasonably.

Kuga Natsuki had a fierce love for her family. That was the sole reason why she was here in the first place. To protect Mai from her, as Natsuki put it and Tomoe's attempt on her only gave way for Natsuki to put her own plan into action.

She cannot tell Natsuki why she had desperately climbed up on her yacht wearing only sea water that unfortunate night. The blunette would never believe her anyway, and it would only make matters worse. On another note, she had heard that Yuuki Nao would soon be a member of the Kuga family. Congresswoman Marguerite could easily manipulate things, reversing the situation in favour for the maniac herself and she would not be able to defend herself.

She needed to think now, quickly on what to do to be able to escape this cursed place.

* * *

"Natsuki, what is it that I've heard from Daisuke, that you brought a woman to the lighthouse?" Seiji -Kazuya's father and in charge of the Fuuka Alta Tierra island -asked her during lunch.

Natsuki growled. "I'll kill Dai for this."

"Uncle, are you seriously asking that?" Alyssa said with a knowing smirk whilst the mischievousness clearly showed in her clear blue eyes.

Alyssa was Natsuki's younger sister, she stayed on the island to learn all the things needed concerning their ranch for future managing. It was also Alyssa's idea to stay simply because she loved this island more than any of them; she hates the city life and seldom went to Tokyo. She preferred the fresh air over the thick atmosphere in the city and a horse over shiny cars.

"This is the first time you brought a woman with you to the lighthouse, Natsuki. You even refuse to take Nao there albeit how much the redhead begs, why the sudden change?"

Natsuki just shrugged. "Her name is Fujino Shizuru…"she cast a side long glance at Alyssa who froze with her spoon in mid-air, clearly having heard of that name before. "Does the name ring a bell, Aly?"

"The supermodel! YES!" The blonde said excitedly, blue eyes were shining brightly. "Gosh, Nat, I wanna see her in person! I want to witness for myself the media's poetic description of her. Innocent eyes….sensual mouth….oh dear!" Alyssa suddenly stopped babbling and looked at Natsuki, blinking.

"You brought her to your private lair?" the already shinning blue eyes shone ever more as the situation finally took hold of Alyssa's mind. Natsuki just smirked and shook her head, amused at her younger sister.

"Are you two together? Your fast man! She just got here from New-"Alyssa stopped mid-sentence. Her blue eyes that shone bright excitement a second ago were now replaced with immense confusion. "I don't understand, the party at your yacht yesterday night was for you and Nao's first anniversary was it not? How come you're with Fujino Shizuru…"

Seiji shook his head. "We've had our days Natsuki, me and your father but I can't remember having kept two women at the same time…in one place. You are playing with fire honey, be careful it may burn you." He warned, dry amusement lit his eyes.

She finished her food and drank her water calmly. "You are mistaken uncle Seiji. Shizuru's appearance was unexpected and a total coincidence." She managed to tell them in a brief summary of what had happened. Though her uncle remained silent Natsuki could see the pure curiosity in his eyes.

"And she refused to tell you what happened to her?" her sister asked in a worried voice.

Natsuki shook her head and spoke in a bitter tone."She didn't say anything, but I am sure she planned on swimming towards my yacht. I must admit, she is somehow very original."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Nee-chan, I am well aware that you're gorgeous. I also know women go crazy for you…but isn't it a bit over the top to assume that Fujino-san swam to your yacht just to see you again?"

Natsukis cheeks flushed lightly, embarrassed that her sister just pointed out how conceited and overconfident she was albeit in a nice way. "And what, do you think is her motive to just appear on 'Duran' from nowhere?" she asked. "You're too naïve if you think she happened to be there by accident."

"It's not naïveté, Nat-chan, but sensibility." Alyssa said in an exasperated voice before frowning. "I haven't known you to be an egotist, are those women who are throwing themselves at you influencing your rational side?"

"Of course not!" Natsuki blushed some more and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair she spoke "What are you trying to say, my dear genius sister?"

Ignoring her taunt she answered. "I am 100% sure that there is a reason as to why she was forced to do what she did. Just as you said, she was clueless that it was your yacht she climbed on to. Well I believe her!" Alyssa said the last sentence with firmness.

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but Alyssa beat her to it. "Someone like Shizuru Fujino wouldn't do something that stupid just to see you. For goodness' sake, risking her life for that matter! Be rational and reasonable Natsuki, she could have been assaulted-"

"Assaulted?" she cut in, disdain in her husky voice. "You've been watching a lot of television Aly. Not Shizuru, she knows how to manipulate people."

"I know that you're still angry at her because of what happened to Mai but why put the blame on Fujino-san alone? Weren't we supposed to blame Yuuichi Tate more? He was unfaithful."

"Alyssa has a point Natsuki." Seiji agreed, who spoke for the first time since the topic started. He picked up the linen napkin and lightly brushed his lips with it then moved to stand up. "Just by Alyssa's pure excitement, I can say that this woman's a celebrity and thus, beautiful, isn't she?"

Natsuki slowly nodded.

Seiji continued. "If that's the case, in her status, she does not need to search for a rich lover." He shrugged. "For all you know, Aly's right but whatever her reason might be for climbing up on to Duran, send her back home, Natsuki. I need to go now; something came up with the stocks."

Natsuki barely acknowledged her uncles words, she was staring at her sister in thoughtfulness. Alyssa was making sense and before she managed to think of anything to say, she was once again beaten to it.

"On another note, two years has passed since then and Mai has recovered. The last time we talked she was telling me about this new guy she met months ago. She was so ecstatic and I guess she's in love. Isn't her party the day after tomorrow? For the announcement of her engagement?"

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted by what she heard. Her face darkened again. "Well Alyssa, listen to this: Mai's new found love is also Shizuru's current lover."

"What?"

* * *

The sun was already settling down when Natsuki arrived back at the lighthouse. She parked her shiny and handsome Chevrolet Silverado beside the kitchen building and walked towards the front door to unlock it.

After checking the ground floor, she climbed the staircase. There she saw Shizuru, sitting on the rug on the floor while watching TV, looking calm and relaxed as though it was the most normal thing to do. The brunette looked fresh out of the bath, wearing a new shirt. Her shirt.

Shizuru was sitting on the floor in the lotus position. Without a care in the world if her legs were exposed. Natsuki knew she had nothing on under _her _shirt. Except if Shizuru dared to use her underwear, which she doubted she would.

All the women she had been with in the past did not attempt to wear any of her shirts. They all chose to wear nothing and exhibit their naked body in front of her.

Seeing Shizuru again, in her own shirt, a sudden heat spread through her down to the middle of her tights. Natsuki took a deep breath and cleared her throat and willed the arousal to go away.

Shizuru glanced at her like she just sensed her presence. "Ara, so my jailer's back." The brunette said with a teasing smile.

Natsuki disliked how composed and tranquil Shizuru looked and she detested how she was being mocked. She was expecting a whole different picture, like an annoyed Shizuru sitting in a far corner waiting for her. Or she would arrive with her things destroyed or thrown outside the lighthouse. If she were to base it on the brunettes behaviour before she left.

Further more that she had locked the door downstairs. She did not want to do it but Shizuru was safer locked inside. When she told her that she feared to be locked in, Natsuki actually believed her even just a bit. If she was really telling the truth she was certain that it would not cause Shizuru any panic if she decided to lock the door downstairs. The space is large enough from here to the ground floor.

She couldn't risk giving her the chance to escape. Shizuru could wear a pair of her shorts or pants, there were too many ways to flee and the woman could use one to run away to the island city. It was true that she would have a hard time finding the right way and Shizuru wouldn't even escape the ranch but she couldn't risk the brunette's life if she ended up lost.

"You don't mind me using the TV, I hope? I am bored…" Shizuru pouted her lips towards the VCD rack. "I have finished all of those. Let me know if you have some x-rated ones…."her words rimmed with ice.

Natsuki ignored her and threw the two shopping bags that she had been holding in front of Shizuru. She saw the twinkle of interest in those red depths as she saw the bags.

"Hmm, Marks and Spencer?" Shizuru cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have one of those here on the island? Well I wouldn't be surprised. For a filthy rich person like you?"

She ignored her again. "My sister lent you some of those…." She was thinking of lending her own clothes to Shizuru because her shirt already had been borrowed, but most of her clothes were man like and Alyssa insisted on lending hers.

"Lent…?"The red-eyed woman parroted. "So, someone knows I am here."

"As my guest." She replied in a bored tone, she looked at the shopping bags. "Those clothes will fit you. You're thinner but you are almost of the same height."

"Slim." Shizuru corrected, taking out the clothes inside the bag one by one. One and a half dozen girls t-shirts, pyjamas – an oversized t-shirt with a printed picture of Tiger and Pooh on the front. A soft smile graced Shizuru's lips.

Natsuki couldn't believe that a smile as simple as this affected her. "If I did not check the bags first, Alyssa would have lent negligees instead." Natsuki said annoyingly to hide what she felt just seconds ago.

Shizuru continued unpacking. Three pairs of walking shorts and two pairs of blue jeans. All were branded except the one dozen panties, all in white.

"Those are of free sizes." she continued. "The underwear is new. I asked Miyu to buy those from the City; I hope she got your size correct and they are not imported." She then said with a sneer. "But it will serve its purpose."

For the second time around, Natsuki saw Shizuru's reddening cheeks but she noticed how the brunette hid her embarrassment well.

"Thank you." Shizuru said insincerely. Then she picked up a t-shirt, a pair of shorts and underwear before she headed toward the bathroom.

Emerald eyes followed the retreating figure before the door was closed. The owner of those emerald pools took a deep breath before she surveyed the room. Nothing changed. It was still the room she loved to spend her time alone in, still the room where she always found peace and serenity. Still the room she left earlier with Shizuru in it.

Although she knew that it wasn't the same room any more. She could now smell Shizuru's natural and womanly essence. Even her own pillows had that heavenly smell.

Natsuki hated her all the more. She ruined the peace and privacy of this place though it wasn't her fault that she brought her here, one thing or another-Shizuru invaded her life.

She sighed heavily and moved over to the computer table where her eyes caught paper balls on the floor. They must have be thrown at the waste basket but failed to go in, picking them up she disposed of them in the waste basket.

* * *

After getting dressed, Shizuru swiftly exited the bathroom. She froze momentarily when she saw Natsuki half-naked, her sports shirt had just been taken off. She had a full view of creamy skin, feminine abs, perfect sized breasts covered by a black lacy bra.

The blunette was handsome and overwhelmingly masculine. The abs and muscle were irresistible on her. Not to mention Natsuki was also rich. She had all the traits for women to worship her like god himself.

Devils could be handsome too but it didn't make them less repulsive.

She straightened herself up, she couldn't afford the luxury of watching the beautiful body. She had to move fast. She saw in her peripheral vision Natsuki watching her before drinking wine.

Her own red-blood eyes were trained on the car keys located on the rack near the door. With a quick and cautious step, she went to it, grabbing the keys and hurried to the door.

Natsuki moved like lightning and before she could turn the knob, Natsuki's own soft yet firm hand grabbed hers. The blunette's other hand grab the keys in her left and toss them back at the rack, they fell on the floor.

She felt intimidated with Natsuki's slightly bigger hand holding her own with firmness, even more so since Natsuki was almost hugging her from behind.

"Where are you going?" The husky voice whispered in her ear.

Natsuki's warm breath sent shivers down her spine, down to the middle of her thighs. She trembled, the delightful tingling reminded her she was a woman.

_And this woman had __never felt like this before!_Shizuru thought with irritation.

"If-if you haven't noticed, it's beginning to get dark outside and-"

"And the more you should not think of escaping, Shizuru." Natsuki said, letting go of her hand.

"I-wasn't thinking of that!" she lied, trying her hardest to steady her voice. She was panting, her jailer's nearness made her breathless. For the last two years, she allowed suitors to get closer. She flirted with them and let a few kiss her and even enjoyed the pleasantness of it.

But she never experienced this kind of sexual awareness towards them like she was experiencing now. "Its supper time, and….I'm hungry."

"Don't lie, Shizuru. Before I went upstairs, I visited the kitchen first. You've made sandwiches."

She quickly turned and glared at Natsuki. "I want to get out of this place!" she hissed.

"How do you think you can do that? I don't even have a broomstick here for you to fly as witches do." The green-eyed woman drawled.

"Take me back to Tokyo, Miss Kuga! Or to any port, I can get out of this place alone!"

"I can do that but I won't. I told you already, you are marooned here."

She harshly shoved her away from her, Natsuki had not expected her to do that, she took two steps back for balance. Shizuru took advantage of it and swiftly clutched the door knob.

But before she could have the chance to turn it, she felt two strong arms encircling her waist lifting her up.

''Put me down, you pig!" she struggled when she was lifted and turned around.

She was tall but Natsuki was inches taller and her resistance didn't bother her captor. Without a word, Natsuki tossed her towards the bed and her plan of sitting up fly out of the window when she saw Natsuki staring at her, her strong arms that encircled her were now in either side of her hips, caging her.

"Listen, Shizuru." Her jailer said threateningly. Natsuki's pinkish lips just inches away from hers. Her breath was warm and fragrant. Heat spread through her body. "And you better listen closely." Natsuki continued. "You escaping here doesn't even cross my mind, except you reach the Alta Tierra City. Though not impossible, it would be difficult for you to do that. I am already there before you can even find the right way and I am stopping you for one purpose alone - you will risk you life on the way."

"You are worried about my safety?" she almost screamed. "Yet I am here in god-knows where, locked up in a lighthouse?"

"I already told you my reasons." Natsuki replied. "Mai's party will be held the day after tomorrow; she will announce her engagement to the world with Reito and she called me at the villa; it seems that Mai's mother was impressed by him…"

Natsuki's face darkened when she heard about that. Shizuru was sure that if Natsuki had a choice, her captor would stop the engagement but then Natsuki was torn between hating Reito and wanting Mai's happiness.

"And she told me that they would also announce the date of the wedding at the party. Which would be a month from the announcement date…"

"Ara…" Shizuru murmured from what she heard. She was excited for Reito, that he would finally settle down with the woman he loved and her Auntie Maria was excited to have a child in the house. She often heard her aunt pushing Reito into marrying.

Natsuki mistook her murmur as protest and disappointment. Blazing emerald eyes narrowed and her head was harshly lifted from the bed, she winced when Natsuki tightened her grip into her hair.

"Oh yes Shizuru." She whispered, gritting her teeth. "I don't want you to ruin her plan. I want you out of Reito's sight…out of his life! And if chaining that bastards neck is needed for him to marry Mai, I am willing to do so."

"You don't have to. He loves her." she said softly. "And you're hurting me."

Natsuki released her hair and lifted her body, she gazed at her with brow knitting. "So you believe he loves her. Then why are you bothering them?"

She moved and sat up at the bed side. "I do not have any plans on tearing their relationship apart just as I didn't intend to-"

"And you want me to believe that bull?" the blunette said, cutting her off angrily.

"You must because I am telling the truth!"

"Like how true it was that you destroyed Mai despite the fact that she considered you as a friend?"

"I loathe what happened that night!" she protested. "Someone drugged my wine that night and when I woke up, Yuuichi Tate was already undressing me!" She blurted. The very first time she defended herself.

Natsuki stared at her for a long moment. Anger and disbelief in her forest eyes. "From violence to lies, Shizuru. Good grief….I don't know what to think of you. Drugs?" she shook her head.

"That's the truth." The other woman whispered, silently willing her to believe her.

"Truth? What do you know about that word?" Natsuki barked.

Shizuru's eyes begin to swell with unshed tears. She didn't know why but she was hurting…and it was too much for her to bear. Albeit she blinked back her tears but Natsuki already caught the twinkle of moistness in her red eyes.

"Oh god." Natsuki uttered in disbelief. "Now tears. What an actress you are but to give you the benefit of the doubt, who would dare to drug you that night even though you had your manager in tow?"

Shizuru met her eyes, red clashed with green. "It was John-"she stopped in mid-sentence. She herself was not aware of that. She only discovered that it was John when she heard them talking at Tomoe's party and there was no way Natsuki would believe her because John had been always with her even after the scandal two years ago.

"See what I mean?" said Natsuki when she just stared at her, frozen and still, trying to find another thing to say. Anger flickered in emerald eyes. "How did you reach my yacht, where did you come from? Shizuru I am sick of your lies, just tell me the truth!"

Shizuru hung her head down. Would Natsuki really believe her if she told her what she had been asking for? The truth? The truth that Tomoe Marguerite attempted to rape her, Tomoe, cousin of Natsuki's girlfriend?

She doubted it. _It will only complicate things, why did I even bother to defend myself? Stupid me._

She gave a hopeless sigh. Then replied in a chilling tone, "I'm tired, Kuga-san. Believe what you want. It doesn't really matter." Then she moved to the middle of the bed, holding a pillow tightly and burrowed her aching head into another. Feeling more down and horrible than she had ever felt before.

Natsuki muttered a string of expletives and remained standing there, staring intently at the face-down laying Shizuru.

She had a feeling that they were like a wed couple having an argument and there Shizuru was, on her bed! Without a care that it was hers what she was hugging so comfortably.

How does this woman think she could spend the night? And the next? And the next nights to come?

If only she didn't hate her so. If only she didn't ruin Mai's life. If only her morals was not something to be despised. If only… if only…

Again, she uttered an oath. Facing the door and moved towards the metal stairs, leaving the lighthouse..

* * *

Shizuru woke with a start. For a moment, her sleepy mind questioned what she was doing in such a place. Disoriented she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and wondered for a while where on earth she was.

Eyes, so unusual, the colour like her red ones and so striking that it never ceased to make her feel, collided with hers. The sunlight creeping in through the huge windows reflected their colour. Forest green but the colour intensifies and the depths change in accordance with the owner's mood.

"Good morning," Natsuki started. The blunette was sitting next to the breakfast table, sipping her coffee as if she had all the time in the world.

_D—did she watch me sleep? Ara! Is that what awoke me then?_Was she just aware and uncomfortable under someones stare, or was she just so damn conscious to Natsuki that even in her subconscious mind, she knew the blunette was watching her?

She groaned silently. She had this childish urge to burrow her face into the soft and inviting pillow she was currently hugging and dwell into sleep once again. She could probably sleep the whole day. She was lacking in sleep since darkness consumed her when it was about sunrise. She doubted it if she would have any sleep at all if Natsuki not returned that dawn. Where her jailer came from, she had no idea.

She was actually faking sleep when Natsuki returned. She was aware that the other woman drowns her sorrows by drinking and moves towards the railing outside the lighthouse. From the huge window, she could see Natsuki gazing at the endless sea, while holding a glass of alcohol.

She had no idea what she was thinking, but she wished with all her heart that it was about sending her back to Tokyo. She was missing for more or less 24 hours now, she was certain that Reito and Aunt Maria were worried.

After a long moment that seemed like forever, Natsuki finally entered the room which made her silly heart take flight. She was clueless on how to act if Natsuki decided to sleep besides her but to her relief, _or not_, the blunette spent the night on the floor using the cushioned rugs as a bed.

After an hour, when she heard Natsuki's calm and normal breathing, that was the moment that she fell asleep too.

"Tea or coffee? We have it both…" the husky voice interrupted her thoughts, Natsuki pouted her lips towards the small kitchen. "Help yourself. If you want any other breakfast, you can cook downstairs." Shizuru just noticed what the blunette was wearing when she stood. Natsuki was only wearing boxer shorts and a sports bra.

She saw the perspiration that glistened on her exposed torso. Had she been awake for hours? It seemed that Natsuki was finished exercising. _Swimming or jogging?_She wondered.

Blood red eyes gazed at the female body dreamily. Being a model, seeing beyond beautiful bodies, for her, was as normal as breathing. She had fellow models who, taking care of their bodies was their most important objective.

They all failed to spark her interest; she was never engrossed with any type of physical aspect. _Well until now._She was hard yet soft, lean and sexy. Emitting both power and grace. It was a body that made any human who had witnessed it want to touch it.

She was no exception; she's just a human with temptations. A soft sigh escaped her lips. One day, she would want to paint Natsuki from her memory.

"Don't look at me Shizuru, as if you're begging to be made love to!" the other woman said harshly. Enough to make her flinch, of all indication of sleep disappear. "To your lovers, that could be effective, but not to me!"

"M—my lovers?" she parroted unconsciously, her eyes widened slightly and she sat up in the middle of the bed.

"Oh shut up!"

"Waking on the wrong side of your bed, Kuga?" she teased.

"That is my bed, if you forgot." She didn't dare hide the irritation she was feeling. She didn't even sleep that much as she was fretting about a woman slumbering in her own bed. A woman whose body was etched in her mind. A body she already felt with her hands, felt its silkiness, its softness.

The only thing that was missing, was to make Shizuru hers. To take her, she wanted, no need to take her. She had never felt such intensity since she was thirteen, she was sure of it. So intense the blunette had to take a cold shower in the middle of the night.

Shizuru was so near and within her reach. She only had to take a couple of steps toward her but the red-eyed goddess was forbidden territory.

Yet here she was, staring at her with those innocent eyes while her sensual mouth was half-parted as if begging her to taste them.

Natsuki took a breath harshly.

_What the fuck is happening to me? Okay fine, Shizuru Fujino is beautiful and sexy as sin. So what?_

All of her past flings would pass as supermodels also, beautiful and sexy but none of those women had sent her hormones into frenzy by just simply looking at them.

Shizuru did that to her.

"What!" she snapped, when she heard what Shizuru said.

"Are you really a wolf in the morning?" the brunette asked a light teasing in her voice.

She didn't answer; instead she walked toward the linen cabinet.

"Where exactly are we, _Natsuki_?"

Natsuki went still. Shizuru spoke her name for the first time and it sounded like poetry coming from her lips.

She groaned inwardly. _Poetry? I'm insane._

"What do you mean?" she replied in a controlled voice.

"I saw the hanging bridge." Shizuru continued, then glanced at the window. "From the tower, I saw that the forest is more enormous on the other side of the bridge.

"The place where the tower stands is part of the Alta Tierra." She answered. "There is no other way but the hanging bridge if you wish to go to the ranch. Unless you risk to pass the mountain range or to swim the sea but there is no beach here, Shizuru. You cannot swim the sea because it's too dangerous to even risk it. Underneath the sand, it is plain solid adobe."

Shizuru went silent for a while and Natsuki saw the disappointment on her lovely face. She must not expect that the only way out of here is the hanging bridge. She picked a towel and went to the bathroom as Shizuru spoke.

"If….you leave, do not lock the door downstairs, please."

"No."

"I promise I wont escape."

"I don't trust you." she said. "I am more at ease when I know that you are here inside."

"I cannot, and wouldn't even dare to cross the hanging bridge—"

"Don't take me for a fool, Shizuru." The bitch was using another tactic. She was now pleading with her. "If you can swim the Tokyo sea in complete darkness, crossing a torn bridge would be a piece of cake. Anyway, ill be back before noon and then we can insult each other. That would pass the boredom away."

"I hate you, Kuga Natsuki!"

She was right, Shizuru's pleading face was abruptly replaced by an angry one. The red-face Shizuru hurled a pillow at her but she caught it in time and threw it back at Shizuru with full force, deliberately hitting her.

She hit her square in the face, causing Shizuru to fall back onto the bed. She smirked when she heard her scream furiously. The burning brunette swiftly took another pillow to throw back at her, but she was swifter. Natsuki was already inside the bathroom and she winked at Shizuru teasingly before closing the door.

The supermodel who was still shaking with anger, launched the pillow at the closed door with all her strength.

* * *

A heated exchange had taken place, or a heated one for Shizuru but an amusing exchange for Natsuki. The blunette was leaving for another busy day at the ranch, Natsuki sneered at the obviously annoyed Shizuru. The so called devil stopped in front of door to send a teasing 'see you later' to the brunette before finally walking out of the door and going downstairs.

She was breathing a little faster because of her anger. _How dare that woman!_She walked in circles thinking of anything that she could turn her frustrations to. She decided to go to the glass tower. It was the attic she saw yesterday, and out of boredom that very day, she explored it and saw the beacon lights that Natsuki lit at night. From that place, she saw all of what the island had to offer. The sea and the forest but she failed to see a roof of a house, and if there was indeed a house, the thick forest must cover the roof.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the hanging bridge. If her calculations were correct, it must be 200 meters in length with its ends tied on two opposite mountains. Even those high peaks she saw scattered all over the place were breath taking.

She wished she could ask Natsuki to show her the whole island but it was impossible for the blunette to grant that. Natsuki would hate it if people saw her staying in this place.

She sighed. She would again endure another day full of nothing to do until she was bored to death. If only she could freely leave the lighthouse, she would pick flowers and arrange them accordingly inside the room.

If this place was hers, she would place welcoming curtains in every windows and inviting flowers too. It didn't matter if it was a lighthouse. She would make it a home.

And the window at the kitchen downstairs had its space wherein she could place pots with different beautiful flowers or even clinging plants. They wouldn't die because the sun would directly hit them. Or she could make a garden outside.

_Ara, what am I thinking!_ Her mind stopped abruptly. She shook her head and scolded herself. Instead of thinking of a way to free herself in this place she was dreaming of ridiculous things.

_If I could leave this tower I wouldn't pick up flowers or make a garden or something crappy like that. I would certainly escape!_

But the question was, could she really escape this place? Yesterday she was not convinced when Natsuki said that it was risky for a person to wander about in the forest but seeing the bridge, the rock-mass, the whole forest, and when Natsuki told her that the only way to reach the city is the hanging bridge definitely changed her opinion.

She could never cross that bridge. she wasn't afraid of heights but when the floor you are walking on is swinging while under it was a savage flow of water, well that is a different story.

Red eyes once again took in the surroundings. Wishing with all her heart that she was in this place in a different reason. Shizuru was sure she would thoroughly enjoy the breathtaking sceneries. If there were rock-masses, there would be caves too, which she could explore.

And from where she was standing, she already loved the place. The serenity… the natural and untouched beauty of the forests, it was as if she belonged here. _Belonged here?_

She lingered on the thought.

In spite of how Natsuki seemed to hate her she could not deny her attraction towards the blue-haired beauty. Every time she was near, her silly heart went into overdrive, her hormones were working overtime.

She sighed once again. She needed to control her emotions before they made her do something stupid that she would eventually regret and if that stupid thing was to go as far as to surrender herself to Natsuki—_No! That won't happen! Natsuki would only think less of me if that happens._

With a heavy heart, she descended the staircase. She was on the second to the last step of the staircase when her red orbs had a glimpse of something beside the computer table which made her heart thump hard.

_Cell phone!_

She almost jumped the remaining steps. She walked - nearly ran towards the computer table.

She couldn't believe it. Natsuki forgot to take her cellphone with her. Her heart beat much faster between excitement and nervousness, her hands trembling and sweating as she grabbed the phone.

She didn't waste time, with shaking fingers she dialled Reito's phone number in Kyoto. After four rings the other line finally answered…

"Reito…"

"Shizuru!" the latter yelled. "Where the hell are you? We're so worried! You just beat me into calling the police station and informing them that you are missing—"

"I-I am alright Reito. I only called to—"

"What happened to you?" he cut in. "John said you didn't attend Cong. Tomoe's party and that you left the condo half an hour after I took you in there. He's also worried about you…"

"That bastard's lying! He's a pimp!" she said angrily. "We are taking care of a snake, Reito. Me and my mom. I was almost raped but I jumped into the sea before she could do anything to me!"

"What?"

"Nothing happened. I am safe now." she quickly continued to pacify him. Then she added. "Oh Reito, I thought I would drown and die." She sobbed. "I was so scared and—" she stopped speaking when she felt movement behind her. She turned and at the same time Natsuki grabbed her cellphone from her hands.

The phone was turned off. Anger blazed in her green eyes as she gazed at her, Shizuru swallowed and stepped back unconsciously.

"It-it isn't my fault that you left your phone." She said defiantly, raising her chin. "Reito will find me. He'd trace your cell phone number if he didn't—"

Natsuki cruelly grabbed her shoulders. "Who's the fucking owner of the yacht you came from that night, Shizuru?" Natsuki uttered in a low and dangerous voice, her hands were digging into her flesh. "Who attempted to harm you?"

She was silent for an instant. In a split second her already dizzy mind was filled with confusion.

"I could guess it was your manager who tried to pimp you." She continued gritting her teeth. Her nose flared in anger. "He's the only one I can think of when you said '_we are taking care of a snake'._I'll take care of him some other time. But who would fucking dare to — to _rape_you! Who Shizuru?"

Why is she so…angry? Affected? Is she that mad because of the knowledge that she was almost raped? Or was it just a defence mechanism on Natsuki's part, now that she knows that it was all sheer coincidence when she appeared on 'Duran' and what the blunette accused her of earlier was plain wrong?

_Don't get your hopes that high, Shizuru! Of course it was the latter, Natsuki was mad because she was wrong…yes, that's more believable…_

She struggled, with all her might she pushed Natsuki. "Don't act as if you care, Kuga-san! And I command you to take me back to Tokyo now!"

"You said you were almost raped. Who, Shizuru?" the other woman repeated.

"It's none of your business." She raised her chin.

"I am making it my business since it was my yacht you took refuge on, dammit!"

She looked straight to emerald, and in a challenging tone she said, "And if I tell you who did it, Miss Kuga. What would you do?"

"There are laws in our country for the likes of those bastards. I would do everything in my power to make that person pay."

Her eyes went wide a fraction. Suddenly, the urge to laugh was overwhelming. Natsuki would accuse Congresswoman Tomoe Marguerite of frustrated rape? A future family member?

Her girlfriend's only living relative? _Hah!_

"And what punishment is waiting for the likes of you, Miss Kuga? You are keeping me here against my will."

For a few seconds she went still. "Damn it, Shizuru! I am not doing — or even thinking of harming you. You know my reasons why I'm keeping you here for the mean time -"

"Of course. For Mai's sake." She said pleasantly, a fake smile on her lips. "And Reitos but you can't stop Reito caring for me, Kuga-san. He will find me and then there would be a scandal. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Before she could dodge, Natsuki managed to close the distance between them and again swoop her close.

"For three generations, this family has survived our share of scandals, Shizuru. Another one doesn't matter. So don't threaten me. I want Mai's happiness, you can count on that but she was stupid as to marry a man like Reito. Yes, it would hurt her, but only at the start, our whole family would be there for her…to support her…and care for her…"

The devil's steel-like fingers were hurting her arms but she refuse to wince.

"While you have no one. No one. You understand? Because I will do everything in my power to destroy him…and you!"

Her eyes widened at Natsuki's last words. She shook her head in disbelief. "N-no. You can't do that to him…"

Natsuki sneered. She was freed from the jailer's punishing fingers and she clutched the computer table to balance herself. "I can and I will" Natsuki said forcefully. "And for your information, I already had him investigated. He is venturing into export. I have many friends in high places, my dear. Some of them are positions assigned by my grandfather himself and I would make sure that that Reito's product will grow weeds until no one wants to buy it."

"You're playing dirty, you son of a bitch!"she cried in horror.

The blunette cocked an eyebrow. "I always resort to dirty playing when pushed Shizuru and oh, cursing suits you. Whores do curse, don't they?"

"You're the most insulting being I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Ah, Shizuru, you're breaking my heart."

The Green-eyed devil didn't just smile triumphantly but she laughed. Shizuru suddenly felt naesous and sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling drained and weak. Reito's financial status would be greatly affected if the exports of the undergarments would be stopped.

These past three years, his business was like a roller coaster and as her aunt told her, their small ranch in Kyoto was mortgaged to expand the exportation and everything was ready. He was just waiting for the confirmation from his client from another country to start the exportation.

Reito would be devastated. The sole purpose of that plan for his business, if not to surpass, was to show Mai's family that Reito was deserving of her.

"_I love her, Shiz." He said emotionally when they were on their way home from Midori's party. "And I would hate it if I couldn't provide Mai the things she got used to when we are finally married. I would do everything just to make her happy and show her family that I am worthy of her love."_

She heard him saying whilst he was driving. She was so sleepy at that time to even pay attention to who he was mentioning and even if she heard it clearly, she wouldn't think deeply of it. There are hundreds of Mai in the world.

_Reito gave a gentle laugh while she was trying to keep awake and listen to him talk._

"_Here I am already thinking of marriage eh, we've only known each other for months. But the feeling was too powerful, Shiz. We felt the same way and if I could do something just to stop the time when we're together, I wont hesitate to bet my whole property…just to be with her. And when she was in Singapore, we kept the lines burning—" he stopped talking and looked over at her and when he saw her leaning back in her seat, looking sleepy and tired as hell yet still trying her very best to keep her eyes open but failing miserably, he laughed again._

"_So, okay. My love story's so boring I can hardly keep you awake." He said with amusement then ruffled her hair lovingly._

And now, Reito's happiness was in danger of being destroyed because of this woman, because of her wrong perception.

How could she tell her the truth about what Reito is in her life without breaking their promise? Without hurting anyone?

Defeated, she looked up and met blazing emerald eyes. "Tell me, what do you want me to do in exchange for leaving Reito and his business alone, for not destroying him…please just don't."

She didn't see what she was expecting to see, the triumphant and victory in Natsuki when she surrendered. Instead her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You are willing to do anything just for _him?"_ Natsuki was incredulous.

She replied with a gentle and slow nod.

"You love him that much to protect him?" she hissed.

A fleeting smile appeared on her lips as she whispered. "Yes. I love him and I would sell my very soul for him."

-end of Chapter 7-

* * *

**A/N: So how's that? I am so cruel, am I ? haha .. I enjoy writing this particular chapter, writing anything that comes into mind, though i hope you enjoy it too as much as I. Do not worry, the next chapter would be coming up, I already started it and I found a new impetus to write! **

**And i would never ever abandon this story, thats for sure .. **

**Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, or anything you wanted to tell me, just PM or REVIEW. At least tell me what you think. :D **

**~Author-pie **

**[ I'm disappointed in myself too, no OMAKE for now ]**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know it's so tardy..forgive me ne? i did not fulfill my promise either. So So So sorry about that! I feel the worst. -sniff-

**Thank you for the review i'd got last chapter. ^_^ For all the messages, cheers, supports and even complains moves me. It is 3:27 am here .. so i could not mention any, but all of you touches me. T.H.A.N.K.S! with hug and kisses :*mua ! **

* * *

**WARNING: **slight fluff c(:

( this is the first time i will actually update without much note :)) oh well, i just heed it.)

* * *

***hope you like it, sorry for the wait* **

**CHAPTER 8**

**by: bItchynOvIch**

_"You love him that much to protect him?" Natsuki hissed._

_A fleeting smile appeared on her lips as she whispered, "Yes, I love him and I would sell my very soul just for him."_

"Damn you!" she said; savage anger on her pretty face. Her eyes blazed like green flames and for the first time in the past two days when they exchange harsh words, Shizuru felt a genuine fear.

Natsuki looked as if she was going to strike her. Although she knew enough about self defense, the intensity of Natsuki's burning eyes, not to mention the feral expression made her back off, fear in her eyes.

That reaction only fuelled up the blazing green eyes. She gripped her chin firmly.

"That's right." the heated woman said furiously. "Fear me because right at this moment I feel like strangling the unscrupulous life out of you!" Natsuki swiftly let go of her chin.

Shizuru was frozen in spot and too shock to react.

What brought her out of her stupor was the loud banging of the door. The brunette flinched and closed her eyes, then slowly she released the breath she did not know she was holding.

_A-ra, what had happened...just now? _

She remained seated for a few minutes and even though she was in a place almost 200 meters from the ground, she still barely heard the loud hammering on the door down the staircase.

* * *

Natsuki vented all of her mixed up emotions that were boiling in her chest onto her poor car. Almost sending the four-wheel car flying. Her chest tightened in an almost overwhelming anger and her breath was laboured. She was mad! Mad and enraged at Shizurus confirmation.

_The bitch! The immoral…the…dammit!_

She stepped on the breaks violently, with such a sudden force that it almost sent her flying through the windscreen for she wasn't wearing the seatbelt. Her heart was beating so hard and loud, and her chest was moving up and down in an intense frenzy. No one…no one had ever made her this angry.

So angry that it numbed her rational mind.

She couldn't believe that Shizuru finally admitted that she loved the man and when the brunette said she loved Reito, it didn't escape her how those crimson eyes twinkled with genuine fondness.

Natsuki didn't want to admit why she was so fucking upset, and that she had her own selfish reason for acting that way. Her concern _should be_ for Mai alone. And nothing else._ There is nothing! _

So why did her traitor stomach twist in protest, a sickening feeling in her belly not to mention the hard and loud hammering of her heart, it was too painful that she give in to the urge to clench her right upper chest. A feeling she's lucky enough not to face,_ until now that is_. Her left hand had gripped the steering wheel so tight that it white her knuckles. She shut her emerald eyes, relax her tense body and give a long suffering sigh, her forehead touching the steering wheel.

She stay like that for a moment until a notion crept its way into her tired mind. Calculating emerald rising from its hide.

_And what about Reito?_ What did he feel for Shizuru? She also admitted that Reito loved Mai, didn't she?

Did he want a rich woman for a wife and at the same time Shizuru for her body?

_Oh fuck! I could kill them both!_

* * *

It was night time by now, past 9pm to be exact and Natsuki had been standing there for quite sometime but Shizuru was to engrossed in her own world to notice her. The somber looking woman was sitting on a stool in-front of the railings. Her chin resting on her arms which were resting on the railings.

She was staring into the darkness. There was sadness in her red eyes and the blunette could see it because of the light coming from the room.

She sighed -which she noticed she had been doing so as of late- her remaining fury vanishing completely. She took off her jacket and walked towards the woman.

Shizuru turned when she sensed her presence.

"The breeze is chilling." She whispered enough to be heard and put her leather jacket over Shizurus shoulders.

"T-thank you." the other woman replied timidly.

Natsuki leaned onto the wrought iron railings. She let go of a deep sigh before speaking. "I am going to Tokyo first thing tomorrow. It's Mai's birthday party."

Shizuru abruptly stood and turned towards her.

"I'm going to jump off this lighthouse if you lock the door tomorrow when you leave, Natsuki Kuga!"

For whatever reason, that threat made her smile. She didn't believe that Shizuru would do that and whatever she said; tramp or not, she had survived the scandal she had been involved in more than two years ago. If it was true that someone tried harming her like what she had told Reito on the phone earlier, she had survived that too.

If that happened to any other woman, perhaps that woman would choose getting raped rather than jumping into the dark sea without any reassurance of being safe afterwards.

"I am not kidding. I'm serious, Miss Kuga!" Shizuru continued irritatingly.

"What a gory death for such a glamorous woman." She shook her head and laughed. "No, you wouldn't do that Shizuru."

Shizuru, stunned for the unexpected reply, merely watched the blunette's white teeth flash in the dark. Her fragrant breath stirred her hair and was causing delightful things to happen to her breast and between her thighs.

After finally calming herself, Natsuki stopped laughing and for a heart-stopping long while, they stared at each other.

"Shizuru…"

"Natsuki…"

They both spoke at the same time and at the same time cleared their throat. Shizuru sat on the stool again, her knees were wobbling.

"You first." she said, refusing to meet forest eyes. Instead she turned her eyes to the endless darkness.

"Okay." Natsuki cleared her throat once again. "Let's have a truce, Shizuru. We're like cats and dogs that start scratching and biting when we start talking."

"And what do you expect to be my reaction? You locked me up in this tower without my consent." She said scornfully.

Natsuki chuckled. "You make it sound as if you were Rapunzel."

* * *

Shizuru slowly took a deep breath. She was so confused, she did not know why or what happened to cause the sudden change in Natsukis mood. Also, she didn't know which was more dangerous; when her forest green eyes were smouldering with rage, as hours ago, or now that her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

She decided both had a devastating effect on her equilibrium. Again, she took a deep breath then gazed at the dark horizon, her chin going back to resting on her arms.

"I wont escape, I promise." She whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "I already gave you my word that I would do whatever you wish; just don't destroy Reito and his business. There's no need to lock me up."

That changed Natsuki's demeanour, the mirth and amusement in her eyes disappeared in an instant but there she saw also, in those green depths, the will to control the surfacing fury.

She looked up at Natsuki. "And please, please..." she uttered in a pleasing tone."...call Reito. Tell him I am safe."

She could now almost hear the blunettes gritted teeth. "Shizuru, don't make me—"

"I already gave you my word and I'm only wishing for this one deed. When you snatched the phone earlier that would have only worried him more. For goodness sake Natsuki, you can tell him what you want…that I am with you and let Reito think what he wants."

Her last statement made Natsuki visibly calm. "I will call him first thing tomorrow." she said in submission. "And you will leave with me for Tokyo tomor—"

"You will bring me with you!" that caused Shizuru to jump up, excitement on her face.

"On one condition."

"What…condition?"

"You will live at the Kuga manor. You won't meet Reito—"

"Kuga manor!" she said in horror. "Are you crazy? What should I tell to your parents? And what is your excuse for bringing me there?"

"That's my problem. Just keep your part of the bargain Shizuru, and I will keep mine." The husky voice held warning in it. Then Natsuki moved to go inside. "Sleep now. The chopper will arrive at the villa at six in the morning. We will leave together with my sister and uncle. My uncle doesn't know about you and Reito."

"What does your uncle know? About me staying here that is." She asked in a higher voice.

Natsuki turned to look at her from inside the room, eyebrow lifted suggestively. "Need you ask?"

Shizuru's breath hitched. Her face warming. "Rat." she hissed with gritted teeth.

But Natsuki heard her. She gave her a mocking laugh. "I thought you weren't worried about your reputation, Shizuru my dear?"

She didn't answer that.

* * *

Shinji Kuga - Natsuki's father - was still very much a hunk despite his age. The sticking white hair and the crows feet beside his eyes only added to the character of his age.

He shook Shizuru's hand warmly. His smile was as devastating as his daughters.

And Saeko Kuga - whose eyes were as green and whose hair was as dark as Natsuki's was too polite to the point of rudeness. Shizuru felt that she was not as welcome to her as she was to Mr. Kuga. She couldn't blame her though. She heard that Mai is Natsuki's cousin on her mothers side.

"We've seen one of your shows dear." Natsuki's father said, they were in the drawing room and they just finished having lunch. "I think that was more than a year ago. In Milan. My wife ordered a couple of Ralph Lauren suits modelled by…" his brows knit together, and then he shrugged. "I am not particular of the models name. I was there to accompany my wife but I saw you…"

"It's natural that you knew her, darling." Saeko said. Putting creamer in her husbands coffee. "It hasn't even been that long since her face and name was almost in all of the magazines…" she let her voice trail off, unconcealed malice in her eyes.

Natsuki cleared her throat as a warning for her mother. Shizuru saw the exchange of glances between mother and daughter and then she saw Saeko turn to her husband who, like Natsuki, was looking at her with a soft warning in his blue eyes.

Saeko Kuga rolled her eyes in irritation.

Mr. Kuga grabbed the coffee his wife made for him and then stood up. "We will leave the two of you then." he said and then turned to Natsuki. "I will accompany your mom to the parlour for Mai's party later, Natsuki." Then he looked at Shizuru. "Make yourself comfortable, Shizuru. _Mi casa y su casa_." He winked at her then put his arm around his wifes shoulders and the couple exited the drawing room.

"Your mother hates me." She said coldly.

"Be patient with my mom." Natsuki said with a sigh, sounding a little off. "She loves Mai as if she were her own daughter. She was greatly upset with what happened two years ago, so please don't hold it against her."

"You shouldn't bring me with you." She replied scornfully.

"I won't let you out of my sight Shizuru, and I couldn't take you to my condo neither." She sighed. Natsuki could not possibly tell her that Nao was almost camping out there. But when their eyes met, she knew Shizuru got why the possibility of staying in her condo was nil.

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched, unconscious of her own mild stubbornness altered into irrational annoyance. "Meaning, I will just have to smile at your mother's bitchiness while I'm here. What if I'll be equally bitchy? It is not my obligation to respect people who do not know how to respect others, Kuga-san."

The other woman clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth. "No. I don't believe you'll do that."

"Ara…I'm a tramp, Natsuki Kuga, remember?"

The blunette walked towards her and held her chin. Then slowly, her fingers brushed Shizuru's lips lightly. She tensed. "Please bear with my mother, Shizuru." Green orbs on her slightly parted lips, and for a few moment they stay glued there. Then the blunette sighed. Natsuki let go of her chin and straightened her posture. Combing her fingers through her mid-night tresses she said. "She's really a very likeable person had you happened to meet her under different circumstances."

"How long am I staying here?" Shizuru released the breath she was holding as her eyes roamed the drawing room, giving the place her whole attention. This place was as big as the condo unit John rented for them. Yuuichi Tate's house would look like an apartment compared to the Kuga's mansion.

"A week or so. Until I think you are not a threat to Mai and Reito's coming marriage."

She saw the slight anger that passed in Natsuki's translucent forest eyes before the blunette could hide it. Shizuru too, felt the first signal of irritation beginning in her chest. She would be staying in this place for a week or so depending on this womans decision, not to mention with her mother whose hatred towards wasn't even hidden.

"If you say so, Your Highness."

Natsuki stared at her. Then she gave a satanic smile. "Well at least you know who's boss."

She bit her lip to keep herself from saying something she would regret later. She could only hope that Reito and Mai would marry soon and then maybe, she should go back to New York.

Perhaps it was a mistake coming back. The peace and serenity she was hoping for didn't happen and on top of that, she was hurting inside.

* * *

The room that was assigned to her was huge, a picture of elegance and luxury. It was wallpapered in soft beige. Two exquisite paintings were in located on the wall. The painter was unrecognisable, but the artist in her noticed the work of art and for a moment she wished she could paint nearly as well.

After a moment of admiration and appreciation for the paintings, her red eyes travelled and she saw a suede sofa and a very expensive looking rug on the floor.

When her eyes landed on the queen size brass bed, the sleepiness and tiredness she felt in the drawing room came in full force. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep from the moment she was brought to the lighthouse. She wanted to take a nap for at least half an hour.

She took her jeans off leaving only her T-shirt and panties, Shizuru let them drop to the floor. Then she did not waste another second and dived onto the ever-so-inviting bed and rolled onto her front so she could bury her face in the soft pillow. She was exhausted and fell asleep in seconds.

The soft knock on the door was what awoke her and before she had the chance to sit up, the door swung open and Natsuki entered. She hurriedly sat up and searched for a comforter to at least hide her body but she couldn't find one. She tried the pillow.

"Don't bother, Shizuru." Natsuki said. "I already saw all of you remember?"

She stopped in her tracks when Natsuki's words seeped their way into her still sleep-drugged mind. She let go of the pillow with a heavy sigh. "You're right and because I am just a poor guest here in your mansion called house, I do not have even the slightest amount of privacy." She said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She stood, tilting her head proudly.

Natsuki stared at her as if in a trance. Barefooted, Shizuru walked slowly and elegantly towards her jeans. Her tawny hair was messed up and cloudy, emerald orbs slid down her body.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

The T-shirt she was wearing didn't hide the flesh underneath; instead it made her look more alluring and irresistible with her outlined nipple, the shirt barely reached her panties. The blunette had a full view of legs that were as long and endless as she had remembered.

"I knocked several times." Natsuki answered in a dry voice, swallowing an imaginary lump. "And when you didn't open the door or answer any of my calls, I decided to enter. You see, it's almost 6 in the evening and—"

"Six in the evening!" Shizuru's crimson eyes instinctively gazed at the clock beside the lamp shade and groaned when she saw that Natsuki was right. She slept for almost four hours.

"A-ara…I didn't mean to slept that long." She said, feeling a little bit guilty.

"It's okay. For the past two nights we've both barely had a good nights sleep."

Shizuru put her loose bangs behind an ear. She leaned down to grab her blue jeans when Natsuki stopped her.

"Leave it." The husky voice commanded. "Here…" the woman dropped two branded bags of shopping on the bed.

She frowned a bit. "What's that? You're lending me more clothes?" she taunted.

"These are yours. I had them bought for you. I called my mom at the parlour earlier and asked her to buy those for you. The bag on your left contains three different sizes of high heels. Choose what fits you. You will come with me to the party tonight."

"Wha—what!" her red eyes widened and she abruptly stood. "You will take me to the party?"

"And you only have one hour left to make yourself presentable." Natsuki pouted towards the built-in dressing table. "The built-in is complete with make-up. Push the mirror and behind are shelves filled with perfumes. Wear anything you fancy." After saying that, the blunette turned to leave the room.

However, Shizuru grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could reach the door. "Wait a minute!"

They almost collided when Natsuki spun around. She took a step backwards and let go of the arm. "Did I hear you right? You will take me with you? To Tokiha-sans party?"

Natsuki nodded. Her calculating emerald eyes on her.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from Reito and how about your cousin? What would she do when she sees me at her own party?" Ara! As much as she wanted to see and talk to Reito, she couldn't bear the thought of Reito and Mai's night turning into a disaster because of her presence.

_I wouldn't forgive myself._

When the scandal happened - she told Reito on their way to her apartment, that if not for his endless trust, support and encouragement, she wouldn't have survived the worst trial in her life. But Reito was oblivious of who the other particular woman involved in the scandal was, the focus was more on her and Yuuichi Tate.

"I have already spoken to Mai." Natsuki's husky voice cut her thoughts. "I told her I will bring someone. I did not say it was you and if you happen to come face to face with her, she'd be civil and polite. She wouldn't want to ruin her engagement party."

"This is ridiculous." she _almost _stomped her foot. "I don't want to go." She said childishly.

"I want you to be at the party, Shizuru. I want to see Reito's reaction after seeing you with me. The presence of his ex-lover on his engagement night." Emerald eyes blazed angrily. "I told him on the phone that _you're with me,_ and that you stayed a few days on the island. I hope he was not stupid enough to think that we just stared at each other for the past two days. "

She didn't know what Reito would think of that but whatever it was, it wasn't important. This woman didn't know what she was asking for.

"Don't do this Natsuki." She pleaded. "He will talk to me, I'm sure. He was worried about what happened…not because we are lovers but…"

"But as what, Shizuru?"

"As a friend!" she screamed desperately. "If you were my friend—"

"You can't be my friend." Natsuki's hands jerked upward and grabbed both of her shoulders. "Because I wouldn't even think of tearing my friends clothes off and making love to her until we're both senseless! At this very moment, that is what I desire to do to you!"

Before Shizuru could react to what the blunette said, Natsuki's arms went around her narrow waist and gathered her against her, as her soft lips closed over hers. Shizurus moan of surprise was enclosed by Natsuki lips.

Stunned, she gripped her jailer's biceps for balance, but she still lost it. They both fell on the bed, Natsuki on top.

Shizuru was helpless as a wet tongue stroked her mouth mercilessly, she lost her mind and ability to even stop the other woman in what she was hungrily doing. She knew that this was going to happen at any moment. She knew that the sexual tension between them when they were close would explode at any time.

What she didn't expect was the blunt admission from Natsuki. Somehow, it pleased her. Enough for her own emotion and control to be unleashed. She sipped at Natsuki's lips, flirtatiously eluding her mouth when it tried to catch hers.

Natsuki growled. She adjusted her body so she could lift Shizurus face with her hand and then caught her lips with tethered violence. She swept her mouth with her tongue, intent on conquest. Natsuki plundered and delved deeply.

Shizuru was lost. She was completely under the devils spell and she did not want to break away. She had wanted this. Wanted her. Wanted her hands moving over her body, her breasts, like what was happening at the moment. And she was touching her back, her hands hurriedly feeling Natsuki's breasts, her shoulder blades, as if they had very little time and she needed to feel as much of her as she could.

Natsuki bit her lips and groped her breasts not so gently. The pleasure and pain she felt made her whimper. She moaned and dug her hands into mid-night tresses.

Neither of them knew how to feel the body of the other. The carnal desire was beyond control.

"Oh, you're sweet…so sweet…" Her husky voice - which was huskier than normal, was dripping with need. Her mouth moved down to her throat and licked the soft flesh while her fingers moved down to the strip of white lace that hid the feminine delta between her thighs.

Shizuru bit her bottom lip. Arched her body towards Natsuki's searching fingers. She was melting, surrendering. When Natsuki suddenly stopped and swiftly broke the tight embrace, Shizuru groaned in frustration.

"Sshh…" Natsuki hushed then looked at the door. The knock on the door- that perhaps had already been repeated many times was what Natsuki heard. "What is it?" The blunette tried to lace her voice with authority yet it was still dripping with lust.

From the other side of the door the maid answered. "So sorry for the interruption Miss, but Madam Saeko said that she couldn't wait for you and that they will leave now."

Natsuki dropped her body onto the bed and closed her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with air, willing to calm her still blazing passion.

Shizuru could hear the maids retreating footsteps then she looked at Natsuki who was still panting. The blunettes' shirt was completely open and two buttons were missing. She groaned silently in shame. She knew it was because of her.

She was stunned, horrified. She didn't know what to do. Confused, she brought her knees close to her chest and embraced them, she closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees.

_What did I do? _She responded to her love making like a wanton. If the maid did not interrupt them, she didn't want to think of how far they might have gotten. And what might Natsukis parents think? When Natsuki hadn't left her room after a long moment?

She just verified and justified Natsukis low opinion of her. Her only small consolation was the blunettes admission of her own uncontrollable lust.

* * *

Natsuki sat up and stared at Shizuru. Tousled tawny hair covered an angle's face. She was like a lost child. She reached for Shizuru, intending on putting her arms around the woman and bring her to her chest but her hand froze in mid-air. This woman didn't need any comfort from her. Shizuru was used to this.

Her face grim as thoughts of men and women who had made love to Shizuru filled her mind. She stood up disgustedly and walked towards the door.

"I'll wait downstairs." She said coldly, leaving the room.

Natsuki went straight into the shower when entered her own room, letting the warm water hit her body. What the hell happened to her? She behaved like a sex maniac. Desire; hot and rampant desire filled her when she entered Shizurus' room and saw her wearing only her panties and hanging blouse. She had a feeling that she would go crazy if she didn't touch, caress and feel her.

And by god, she didn't want to stop. Natsuki was seriously thinking to herself if there were any other times when she had behaved like that with another woman.

And the answered is _No_. It never happened to her.

She had never lost control as she had moments ago when her whole being had been under carnal rule and to hell with all else.

_Damn libido! _She cursed herself.

* * *

They were on their way out when Natsuki spoke. "I couldn't believe my mother bought that dress for you." She said disgustedly. She stole a glimpse again. Black silk, closed-necked, long-sleeved with bias-cut ruffles at the end. The length was inches pass her knees. She brought her emerald eyes back to the road and shook her head. "You look like Morticia Addams."

Despite that, Shizuru burst out giggling. "We both know why. Your mother hates me and she doesn't want me to attract any attention tonight."

Shizuru was right and Natsuki couldn't contain her grin, her eyes moved down her body. However, the black silk hugged Shizuru's body like a second skin. She could wear a sack and she would still look gorgeous in it. A sudden recollection of what happened in the brunettes room made her close her thighs together.

Natsuki silently muttered a curse, driving the Mercedes sport out of the subdivision.

"Natsuki…"

"What…" she said. She turned to look at her and frowned when she noticed something. She stepped on the break and parked the car beside the road, and then she turned her body completely to Shizuru to get a better look.

"What happened to your lips?"

"Shizuru almost rolled her eyes. The woman had the gall to ask. "Cockroaches…" She said bitterly.

"Couldn't you have covered it with make up?"

"It is covered with make up."

Natsuki for a moment looked guilty, then gave a litany of unprintable oaths. "You don't deserve gentleness, Shizuru. I don't know what is it that you have, but you seem to bring the beast out in me but believe me, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah." Shizuru breathed as she smiled sadly. _You don't deserved gentleness… _that cut deeply. "But don't passion and violence go hand in hand in some cases?"

"And your uncountable experiences proves what you just said." She said grimly.

Shizuru didn't dignify it with an answer. Instead she said. "Promise me Natsuki, that whatever you see or notice when Reito sees me that you won't destroy his business."

She saw the change in the lovely face. "He will never get a chance to speak to you privately, Shizuru. I will make sure of that."

The brunette nodded absent-mindedly, continuing with what she was saying. "The opening of this importation business is very important to Reito. He wanted to prove to Tokiha-sans family…to all of you that he deserves to be her husband and within six months if everything was proven to be working smoothly, he'd get another contract. Reito promised her mother a tour around the world. She deserved that after…" _After what my father had done to her._

"How noble." Natsuki said with a smirk.

"It was your idea that I come to the party with you!" She said irritatingly. "We do not need to see each other. I am keeping my part of the bargain."

"My god, you would go as far as prostituting yourself to me wouldn't you?" The other woman said cruelly.

"Ara, that's unfair." she whispered. "You initiated it all."

"Yes, damn it! But you responded just as much! You can make a person lose his head, Shizuru. If only for that, I want to forgive Reito,"

"I don't know what you are so angry about. Since we met at Midori-san's party you took advantage of me. I swallowed all the insults and hurtful words even though you don't have the right to judge me. I even obey you just as you do not have the right to boss me around and yes." she added the last sentence tauntingly. "I'll prostitute myself for _Rei-to~_."

Shizuru drawl his name with such sweetness.

Natsuki didn't answer. She didn't really need to use her mouth because Shizuru could see her emotion through her angry burning eyes. The blunette violently stepped on the accelerator and the car took a flight. Shizuru was suddenly painfully aware that she wasn't wearing the seatbelt and hurriedly put it on.

- end of chapter 8-

* * *

**A/N#2:** So again, i am very sorry. If you have noticed, this chapter is much shorter compared to the others, that's because i finish it in the eves of X-mas. I thought i sent it to my beta but the problem is, i forgot that only 10 doc. could be send and i need to delete the previous ones.

And i forgot. =.=" I only noticed my stupidity in the mid of January, but that month is my bad month! grr .. me and my beta i mean. We had 'ahem love ahem' problem that time so this chapter took too much time.

Anyways, to cut things short, i feel so down that i could not fulfill my promised. . And i need to sleep now because we had finals tomorrow. Totally no review haha, oh well ..

**I hope you like this one though i had problems writing this. Do not hesitate to tell me what you think! **

**Just click the review button d(^_^)b **

**All are welcome :* hasta la proxima ves ... ( TILL NEXT TIME ) - i hope that's correct :P - **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: YEY! At last i know. ^^ **

**Thanks for Zenshiki for beta-ing this one. :) Thankyou. I owe you one. **

**Anyway, Do enjoy reading this. :) Tell me what you think ? **

**Review. ~ Till next timeee ~ **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Mai-Hime. Oh and to those that asked, I base this story to a short novel i read. Dont ask again ok? The answer is YES.**

* * *

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**CHAPTER 9**

**=BY: bItchynOvIch **

**Pairing: Shizuru x Natsuki**

"Hi, Fujino-san." Tokiha Mai greeted her when she arrived with Natsuki. She saw a fleeting moment of amusement in Mai's violet eyes upon their arrival but it was gone in an instant. The future Mai Kanzaki then turned her head to give Natsuki a teasing smile before the violet orbs moved to her way again. "Small world, isn't it?"

"Ara, yes it is indeed a small world." she agreed dryly, trying to hide her growing uneasiness in her situation but her tight smile gave her off.

"Congratulations, Mai-san..." She brought her hand up and Mai accepted it with a smile. The smile on Mai's lips was genuine that Shizuru got surprised. _Or was she just a good actress_? She could not help but doubt. _Did Natsuki had that much influence on Mai that she could not even decipher any trace of animosity on the other woman, whose hated glares two years ago were still embed in her mind?_ "And to you too, Rei-Kanzaki-san." She greeted also the man, bringing her hand on Reito's direction.

"You know Mai? How?" Reito asked in confusion while accepting her offered hand. He was too caught up to notice how Shizuru had called him.

"We've met in New York, Reito." Mai answered, hooking her arms to her fiancé's, smiling at him with love in her eyes. "What about you? How did you two met?"

"They both grew in Kyoto, Mai..." It was Natsuki who answered. "Shizuru met him in her childhood." In a swift motion, she pulled Shizuru closer just enough for Reito to let go of her hand.

Albeit his questioning eyes remained rooted on hers as if asking, questioning. And Shizuru knew that it was about what happened to her in Congresswoman Marguerite's yacht that he wanted to clear. Reito opened his mouth to say something but Natsuki beat him to it.

"Let's dance, Shizuru." the blunette invited.

She smiled softly at Reito before leaving with Natsuki for the dance floor, still barely hearing the couple talking.

"Darling, I couldn't believe you knew Fujino Shizuru. If I did not know Natsuki's way with women, I would be jealous."

"I love you, Mai," Reito whispered sincerely. "There is no reason for you to be jealous to other women."

The moment that Reito was counting on Shizuru to talk, it did not happened because Natsuki did not left her side. Plus Reito and Mai were also busy on entertaining their friends and relatives.

For a long while, Shizuru managed to avoid people who knew her as the supermodel. She did not wish to steal their attention from Mai and Reito. It was their night and not hers. She already experienced her fair share of spotlights before and she was honestly tired of it. But of course there would still be few who would be persistent on talking to her, and it is Natsuki who shoo them away, albeit in a polite way.

Other than Natsuki's mom and Mai's mother, whose smiles became frozen and acidic when faced to her, she was doing well to the blunette's other relatives.

Earlier this morning, she already met her Uncle Senji and her sister Alyssa Kuga. She already thanked the former for the clothes and she wished she had more time talking with her but Natsuki made sure that she would not have the luxury to talk to anyone longer than necessary.

To the naked eyes of the crowd, Natsuki was being possessive of her and that she was her new conquest. Shizuru did not know what to think. She knew that Natsuki's possessiveness means nothing, but she could not help but to indulge in her guilty pleasure, secretly enjoying the blunette's possessiveness and attention.

There were also times when someone would dared and brought up Nao's name-which would make Shizuru's teeth to grit in private- but Natsuki could cleverly answer them all.

When the host formally announced Reito and Mai's engagement, she wanted so bad to run to him and embrace him. She was so happy for him because she knew that Reito finally found his happiness and by just the looks of the couple, she was sure that their love is something precious and lasting. Perhaps, Natsuki felt her urge to go into him because the blunette's grip in her shoulder tightened.

"You had already bid your greetings earlier. There is no need for follow-ups, Shizuru." Her husky voice held warning in it. "Wait for me here, I won't take long." she continued then moved towards the couple.

Shizuru sighed furiously. She honestly didn't know what would be the outcome of this. All her life, she had been a puppet by her mother and the people she had worked with. And now here she was, doing the same thing over again in the form of Natsuki Kuga.

The only difference was that, even if she hates to admit it, she was happy and it was a pleasure for her to be with the woman and she knew she would hurt herself in the process.

What Natsuki had felt for her was lust._Plain and simple_. Just like what other people she had met before felt. She became accustomed to it, being lusted for what she have and not love for who she was. _No, they don't love me for who I __am...__Shizuru the supermodel and not the true Shizuru Fujino_, it was just normal for her. The only difference now was that she never felt anything to those people's likes before, other than disgust and concealed dislikes.

While she was falling for Natsuki hard and painful,_hopelessly and completely_, which she is not accustomed and she considered abnormal.

"You are staring at my daughter with your heart in your eyes, Miss Fujino."

She turned to where the voice came languidly, willing her heart to beat a bit slower. She saw Mrs. Saeko Kuga sitting where Natsuki was seated earlier. "Mrs. Kuga..."

"I don't mince words, Fujino-san," the older woman remarked, so poised and so beautiful. Her eyes as green as her daughter's showed contempt. "I do not know how you meet Natsuki and I do not also know why my daughter brought you to our house as a guest. She wouldn't tell us but I know something is going on."

"Whatever it is, I want you to take my words seriously. If you have feelings for my daughter, you better forget it. Do not include Natsuki to the countless strings of guys and girls who you had played with. Don't make a ruckus- which seems to be your forte by the way-between her and her girlfriend Nao."

Before she could formulate any comeback, Natsuki's father spoke behind her. "Please forgive my wife, Shizuru. Like most women, she believes what she reads." he said softly, giving her an apologetic smile. For a moment, Shizuru saw the slight anger that crossed to his blue eyes which he hides with a charming smile when he turned to his wife. "Come, hon, it's late. Let's bid our goodbyes."

Saeko walked out without saying anything and Shizuru saw the couple arguing while walking away.

Suddenly, she felt so tired and weary. She stood and moved towards Natsuki's car in the parking lot. She went inside and remained seated.

She wanted to cry.

_What is happening to me?_ Why did she become so emotional all of a sudden? This is not the first time someone had rubbed harsh words on her face, and Mrs. Kuga was just among those hundreds who told her the same thing. New York socialites and matrons were worst. The press was also cruel and she had endured it.

_So why did it pained me so much?_

She hated it. Shizuru hated this feeling. What happened to the mask she was so fond of using? It was her supreme defense.

There were seldom times in the past that she was so close to bursting into tears because of the world's unfair judgment to her but she never gave them the satisfaction. She bit back the tears before it run down her cheeks.

She continued to hold her chin up and smile then said nothing. Only the silence knew the remorse she was going through. She thought she was doing better at being apathetic and impassive outside. The continuous flow of tears on her cheeks disapproved that.

Just the disgusted and hateful glared from those green eyes of Saeko which resembled the orbs of the woman she is falling for, tore down Shizuru's defense into bits.

She covered her face with both hands and sobbed and for the second time in her whole life, she longed for Kanade to be there. Her mother hadn't been showy with her emotions. She was rough and rigid and a slave driver. Even though she cannot share her problems and secrets to her like most children to their mothers' did, Kanade was always by her side. In her own ways, her mother protected her.

"Why are you crying?"

The angry voice startled her. Natsuki opened the door to the driver's seat and sat.

"Damn it, Shizuru!" she punched the steering wheel of the sports car. "I do know what to feel about you. Reito is not for you and I saw how much he truly loved Mai. I could see it in his eyes."

Something besides anger was at the back of Natsuki's voice. _Compassion? Pity?_ She could not fathom. Whatever it is, it fueled her tears all the more.

She burst out crying.

All the hidden and kept emotions in her chest were like a dam that suddenly opened. From her near-death experience into the dark sea, to being almost impure brought by Tomoe's hands, to the intelligence that it was John who planned all the misfortune that happened to her, from exhaustion, pain, weariness, and fear while swimming the cruel sea, to the insults from Natsuki from the moment they met and now from the green-eyed mother.

"Oh hell!" Natsuki's strong arms went out to her and gathered her into soft and comforting chest. She kissed the top of her head. Uncertain hand was caressing her back. "Hush baby."

No one had ever comforted her this way. Reito wasn't there personally during the bad times. Only on the phone had he consoled her. She gave herself the luxury of being comforted. It felt good in her arms, that the motive was not sex.

Natsuki drew out a hanky and gave it to her. She accepted it and dried her moist eyes. Then, she blew her nose softly. With flushed cheeks and slightly floppy eyes, she untangled herself to Natsuki and strengthened her posture.

"I-I never cried like that," she said sniffing. "I never cried at all."

"I can believe that."Her eyes and lips were smiling and her voice was gentle. "It felt good to cry once in a while, Shizuru."

"T-Thanks for the hanky..."she sniffed on her blue hankies again.

Natsuki let a short while pass before speaking again. "Kanzaki asked me if he could speak to you. I told him that we're leaving tonight for the island and that my family invited you as a guest. I feel like hitting him when he hesitantly commanded me to take care of you ..." Tight knuckles turned into white.

"He also told me that John was nowhere to be found. He's not on the condo. That gave me the chance to ask him who dared try to harm you ..."

Shizuru snapped her head towards Natsuki. "H-he told you?"

"No. He was confused for a while and searched for you among the crowd. When I asked again, he told to me to ask it directly from you."

Shizuru didn't know if she would be grateful or disappointed. Whichever, Natsuki wouldn't believe Reito because the information came from her. It was her words against the congresswoman.

"Forget Kanzaki, Shizuru." she said in a voice with a touch of plea and command. "They will leave for Vegas a week from now. They'll get married in there. That is my gift for them both. Please, stop intervening. You're only confusing him. He was torn between her love for Mai and-" She raised her hands in the air in frustration "-lust for you. You can't possibly continue to love a man who loves another woman and a man whose only desire for you was your body."

"It's not because of Reito why I cried, it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. If he's happy with Mai, then I am happy for both of them. The day of their departure for Las Vegas, I hope I can finally go home."

"And where are you going home, Shizuru? According to Kanzaki, John already let go of the condo."

"I could rent another one or a less expensive apartment." Natsuki didn't know that she was living with the Kanzaki.

The other woman remained silent, turning on the ignition and the car came back to life. "Let's go home."

_Home. She means the Kuga household._

But it wasn't her home. She was right. Where would she go? Where was home for her? Again, she felt another sense of melancholy and sorrow in her chest. This time, she blinked back the tears.

* * *

x0x0x0x0x0x

* * *

It was already noon when Shizuru woke up. They arrived at the Kuga manor past two in the morning plus it took awhile before she had fallen asleep.

After taking a soak, she descended the stairs. She was clueless on what Natsuki planned for today. She also didn't know if what the blunette had said to Reito were true and that they would go back to the island.

She came cross with a maid downstairs, holding a tray with a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice. After greeting a polite good afternoon, the maid asked her if she wanted to eat.

"Ara, maybe later." she muttered. "Have you seen Natsuki?"

"She's talking to someone important on the phone, Miss." the maid answered dutifully. "She's in the den. Actually this juice is for her."

"Is that so, how about her parents?"

"They are in the gym on the basement."

She said her thanks and let the maid go to the den, wherever part of the household that might be. The maid walked towards the left wing of the house. She followed her because the grand living room and drawing room were also on that part.

She was in her way out when she saw Tomoe and Nao entering the house with a maid, who must be the one to open the door. She quickly took a step back and hid behind a massive column.

"I wanted to talk to Natsuki, Mercela. If she's already awake call her out." Nao commanded in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, Miss Yuuki." the maid answered timidly. "C-could you wait for her for a moment please? She was talking to someone via mobile. I'll t-tell her that you're waiting for her right away."

"Oh, and tell to Natsuki's father that I want to talk to him, Marcela." Tomoe pitched in and then the congresswoman entered the drawing room.

The way she walked signifies a familiarity of being an important and famous guest. Nao followed her cousin.

Instead of going directly to the grand living room, Shizuru take a few step backwards and went to a pathway to her right, the corner side of the drawing room. She was about to turn left when she heard Nao's voice.

She knitted her brows in puzzlement and she froze. How come she could hear them talking ? _Materiales fuertes_is what the whole house's made out of. And she saw the house maid closed the big and thick Narra door.

But she could clearly hear the voices inside. Curiosity killed her diplomacy and she was seduced into eavesdropping.

"I could kill Natsuki for this, Tomoe!" Nao said in a loud voice. Shizuru heard something slammed the table. "Look at those pictures and articles in that fucking newspaper! How come I didn't know about Mai's engagement party? I wasn't even invited, damnit! I know that bitch doesn't like me, but isn't this Shizuru-slut who destroyed her life? I don't understand this at all!"

"Nao calm yourself..."

"Bullshit!" Nao cursed. "I looked like a fool to my friends and this is not the first time that she was captured in pictures with that motherfucker in an intimate position! The first time this happened, I was there, in Midori's party. She's cheating on me in my face! She can't possibly do that..."

Shizuru gasped in shock. She and Natsuki were captured in film yesterday night? Why didn't they know that?

Before she could come up with an answer, she heard Nao speaking again.

"That's why we're here right? Let's talk to Natsuki and her parents." Tomoe answered in a calculating voice. "Their daughter made a mistake but you need to be calm and collective, Nao. We don't want to be hysteric. We wouldn't get anything from that. Besides, I need her father's support in candidature next year. "

"Tsk. Be sure to win the candidature, cousin. I am honestly sick of visiting those filthy squatters and rural areas. Every time I lifted those smelly kids, I wanted so much to puke! Argh...can't stomach their smells. If they only knew how I hate it when they hug me."

Shizuru covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. If she can hear them from inside, they might hear any noise from her also.

Tomoe let out a conceited maniac laugh. "I will become a senator, my dear cousin. Trust me. And of course, your_pure compassion and unquestionable dedication to help the poor youth_will help me a lot."

"So back to why we are here," Nao continued. "If you didn't let Fujino off the hook that night, then I am sure we wouldn't have this problem in the first place. How I am itching to spit to her face how dirty and disgusting she is! And how dare her mock me by turning down my offer for an interview, no one had ever turn me down before, goddammit!" Shizuru heard footsteps then a pause.

"Besides, how come the drug I gave you didn't take its effect that long?"

"According to Trishia the sneaky bitch threw most of the champagne to a nearby plant." Tomoe replied. Her voice held a touch of anger. "Forget her, she's not important. We should be thankful that she doesn't make a scandal out of it. Even if the mob knows about it, they would hardly believe her because of her reputation back in America but somehow it would still shake my reputation in politics."

Shizuru felt a cold shiver run down her body. She was slightly shaking and she feared her trembling legs would give out any moment. Wide eyes, she rested her body on the wall, still clutching her mouth with both hands apprehensive of being heard by the two on the other room.

_What kind of human would do such a thing?_

Are these kinds of people who had always been labeled as kind hearted? Compassionate towards the ungifted? And helpful and sympathetic?

The hypocrisy nauseated her.

_Ara, Is that kind of woman Natsuki would marry?_

Anger rose in her chest at the thought. She couldn't believe that Natsuki would be deceived by a merely pretty face.

The information and revelation would remain locked on her, however. She cannot do anything. Tomoe was right.

Her words against her.

No one would believe such a thing if it came from her, even if she was dying to tell those to Natsuki not only to clear herself but also to save the woman from a phony. Even then, she was sure that Natsuki wouldn't believe her, no one ever will. So just like what she was fond of doing. She would keep her mouth shut and keep all she heard to herself.

With a mixture feeling of resentment, ire and dejection she turned, planning on going back to her room when she collided with a soft yet strong body she knew all to well. She felt those strong arms encircled her waist to catch her.

"Natsuki!"

Her red colour eyes widen. She turned her head and looked back at the drawing room. How long had the blunette been standing there? Did Natsuki overheard Nao and Tomoe?

Her heart pounded as she turned and looked back at the other woman. Her temper bristling as green eyes blazed hotly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-would you have believed me?"

A few moments past before Natsuki formulate an answer to that simple question. "No," she said truthfully and she saw the flash of something that went to Natsuki's lucent eyes as she said the word. Remorse? Guilt? She didn't know.

"Then there's your answer."

"But that would make me think. I haven't heard any rumors of woman against Congresswoman Tomoe but certainly there were few women that had been linked to her, mostly young women." She drew in deep breaths. "And Nao-"

"Another reason why I couldn't tell you the truth," She said cutting the other woman. "I am well aware about your relationship with her. Marguerite-san told me about the two of you while we were dancing and _your girl_ hates me. She made it obvious. I can't blame her though. She was famous and I turned down her invitation to guess at her show. Perhaps it wasn't her intention to-"

"Stop defending her, Shizuru!" Husky voice was thick and savage. "You were so close to death, if not from that Tomoe's hand was to get drowning to the dark sea!"

"N-no harm done. I am alright now, Natsuki..."

"Yes! And thank God for that!" Her gasp was stifled by soft lips claiming hers. The kind of kiss that was meant to reassure, to make sure that she was truly alright and that she had survived the cold hand of death, and Natsuki can only be appeased if she felt those full lips into hers and tastes it once again.

_Nothing like this will ever happen to you again, Shizuru. I will protect you._The blunette's silent promise.

"Natsuki Kuga!"

Shizuru pushed Natsuki away. She felt as though cold water was poured on her. How she wished that the marble floor would open up and swallowed her up, never in her entire life did she felt so ashamed and embarrassed. On the top of the grand staircase are Mr. and Mrs. Kuga. Natsuki's father's eyes were lit with amusement. On the other hand, Saeko looked like she was frozen in her spot, mortified.

The expression of utter hate and resentment can easily be fathomed in her green eyes straight looking at Shizuru's red ones.

Shizuru didn't know what to do. She was so lost. Until she felt Natsuki's hand taking hers. The assurance of the squeeze in her right hand told her that she didn't have to worry. She gazed at the green eyes, not the ones full of hatred but the one she could see a smile and comfort and her clouded mind cleared.

She squeezed back. Trusting Natsuki's unspoken words.

The blunette beckoned her and lead her towards her parents. "Nao and her cousin Cong. Tomoe are waiting at the drawing room, Mom... Dad. Let's go and talk to them." she said in a calm voice.

"Your girlfriend is in the other room and you...y-you..." Saeko search for words but couldn't find the right ones. "Your girlfriend is just steps away, Natsuki! Where is your delicadeza?" The amusement on Senichi's eyes banished at hearing his wife. "Your mother is right, Natsuki. Explain to us what the hell were you doing."

"Listen to what I am going to tell them, Mom, Dad." Natsuki moved with purpose towards the big closed door while holding Shizuru's arm with her right hand, whilst the brunette was struggling.

"Natsuki please, I don't wish to see them..."

"Hush," The other murmur soothingly. "Where is the fierce, brave and confident Shizuru had gone to?" She said with a small smile.

"This is different," she reasoned out. "Your whole family is involve and I don't want to-"

"What is she talking about, Natsuki?" Saeko asked in absolute confusion.

The woman in question did not answer. She walked straight to the drawing room and opened the big Narra door of the drawing room. Two heads turned to look at the sudden intrusion.

"Why hello there Natsuki..." A big smile broke out to Tomoe's face but it evaporated as fast as it came when her gray eyes sighted the woman standing at Natsuki's back. "I see...you have a guest. She looked somewhat familiar." followed by a pretend thinking pose. "Fujino Shizuru! Of course." Tomoe exclaimed after a pretended pause of contemplating. "We've met at Midori's party. How are you?"

"What the hell is that woman doing here, Natsuki?" Nao asked, wearing her hatred for Shizuru like a second skin.

Tomoe cleared her throat in warning. "Nao..."

"Hm...Aren't Shizuru and you Congresswoman last seen each other at a yacht owned by Rosalie?"

Puzzlement had spread to her face. Continuing the act of ignorance to what the blunette was saying. "What are you talking about? I last seen her at the party together with you and Nao-"

"Will you stop this bullshit Tomoe?" Natsuki cut in, voice held a touch of warning. "You paid Shizuru's manager to lure her to your friend's yacht. You drugged her..." she then turned to Nao. "...drugs which came from Nao."

Saeko gasped aloud. "Natsuki-"

"Let your daughter be," Senichi stopped her wife from interfering. He was curious as to what her daughter was talking about, and even though it seemed like things would turn for the worst he wanted to hear the rest of it.

"Mr and Mrs. Kuga..." Tomoe trailed off when she saw the couple at the door. "I don't have any idea on what your daughter is talking about."

"You believed that bitch?" the last strand of Nao's temper vanished as she witnessed her girlfriend protecting another. Fist tightly clenched, her face was red because of the earlier outburst and anger.

"Shizuru jumped from Rosalie's yacht, Nao, when your cousin tried_to rape_ her. Coincidence that it's my yacht that's nearest she can swam to-"

"This isn't happening! That are all lies and you believed her more so than your own girlfriend? She's just trying to break us apart!" Nao continued. "We were together that night. Maybe she's one of the guests and pretended to swam onto your yacht! That bitch is a notorious flirt and she's been seducing you the first time you met. She's a first class prostitute. Veiled by glamour and fame. We all know that."

"Shut up, Nao!" Natsuki warned dangerously. "Until now Shizuru have yet to speak of anything that happened to her that night."

"So, where did you get those ideas?" the Congresswoman asked calmly, voice full of understanding of the thought that Natsuki was mistaken.

"I personally heard the two of you talking earlier, Tomoe."

"You heard us talking?" Nao exclaimed incredulously. "That's impossible Natsuki. This room is sound proofed not to mention we didn't talk about bullshit like that!"

"Cut the lies, Nao!"

"This room isn't sound proofed," Natsuki's father said for the first time, his deep voice restrained the anger he was feeling. "Though that is what most of our guests know." He walked towards the other part of the drawing room, where the mini bar was located. He went to the counter and gently pushed the wooden and glass cabinet.

Just like a turnstile, it revolved. They were sighted by the other part of the room, the hallway where Shizuru and Natsuki were standing earlier.

Shizuru gasped softly.

Tomoe could not restrain a groan while Nao froze in disbelief.

"I'll repeat what you said, Nao," Natsuki said to the wide-eyed red head_. ''Be sure to win the candidature, cousin. I am honestly sick of visiting those filthy squatters and rural areas. Every time I lifted those smelly kids, I wanted so much to puke! Argh...can't stomach their smells. If only they knew how I hate it when they hug me.''_

It was Saeko's turn to gasp.

"Natsuki...you're going to break our long relationship just because of that woman?" Nao asked, uncertainty and anger in her voice.

"Shizuru is not the reason why I am breaking up with you. It's because of you. You and your cousin. I never thought you could do that, all because of a stupid pride. Oh and about your dear cousin? She is a sex maniac."

Tomoe loudly gasped at the insult.

"While that woman is a whore!" Nao uttered with so much disgust and abhorrence. "She displays her whole body to Tomoe. They didn't agree with the price. My cousin memorizes every line, every mole, ever-"

"Don't, Nao." Natsuki voice was hardly heard but the glare she sent them was enough to shut the red head and for Tomoe to look down in shame.

Shizuru saw how Natsuki clenched and unclenched her fingers trying to control her anger. The blunette was mad, really mad.

"Or everything you and your cousin worked for will go down the drain. Continue your _good deeds_, and who knows Tomoe might win even without my father's support."

Nao harshly snatched her bag at the sofa and stomped her way out of the door—and out of Natsuki's life—congresswoman doing the same.

Shiruzu suddenly felt drain, she weakly walked towards the sofa and sat.

"There goes your future in-laws, my dear," Natsuki's father said dryly. "I really never liked Tomoe. More than two years ago, there's a rumor that a very young and beautiful caddie in golf course filed a case against her, because Tomoe asked the girl to drop her by the university and the rumor stated that Tomoe brought the poor girl to the congresswoman's safe house. She raped her."

"And you never told us about this!" Saeko said in an accusing tone. "What would happen if Natsuki married that woman?"

He shrugged. "I don't rely my judgment on rumors, my dear." He said meaningfully. "Besides, I trust Natsuki that she will choose the right person to marry." He raised his wife's chin, staring at her green eyes. "Don't ever doubt that hun, she is my daughter." He casted a glance at his daughter then winked to Shizuru.

While Saeko looked at the brunette. "I'm sorry." As simple as that, but it was sincere.

"What did she meant by that?" Natsuki asked after her parents exited the room.

"I have no idea."

"Do I have to throttle your lovely neck just to get the truth out of you?" She demanded.

Shizuru give a long sighed. "It's just a little misunderstanding on our part, Natsuki. Last night at Mai's party…"

Natsuki stared at her, unblinking before, "That was why you cried because my mother—Oh shit!" And the next words that the blunette uttered made Shizuru frown.

Natsuki drew a deep breath before looking at her. "Whatever my mom said that night, I want to apologize along with her. Now go and eat. I'll just make a call and then we're going to leave for the island."

"Yes, your dictatorship." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What else, my lord and my master?"

Natsuki give a crooked smile and then moved to leave the room. She won't let her get away though.

"I'm not yet done talking to you." She blocked the door with her body. "I don't need to go with you back to that forsaken island."

"Okay, I admit I was wrong to think about your motive to climb my yacht. I'm sorry—it seemed that was the phrase of the day. But Mai and Reito was another story."

"But why do we have to go back so suddenly? You said Mai and Reito are leaving for Vegas next week. I can stay here until next week and then I'd be free—"

"My uncle is in the hospital having his annual executive checkup. And Alyssa is with him. They won't be coming back till next week. I have files of work to do in the WOLVES and ranch."

"I don't have anything to do with those! My god, this is the computer age, you treat me as if we're in the Dark Age."

Natsuki's smile was lopsided. Raising her hand to hold Shizuru's chin, before looking deep in her eyes and kissed her lips, giving her mouth a sweet suction before releasing them.

"Damn you." She gave a hissing whisper, cannot control the curse from escaping. "I won't be your playmate."

"I always thought your lips are sweet," the blunette said in a soft tone. "But I was wrong, they are sweeter."

Shizuru was left leaning on the door, unsure what to feel and what to do. Her kisses always had a devastating effect on her. And yet, she knew she was only being played with. Keeping her as her prisoner served two purposes—Natsuki's intention of keeping her away for Reito and taking advantage of her.

Still there was something bugging her at the back of her mind. Why did Natsuki defend her to her ex girlfriend and Tomoe? That was not only about moral obligation because she was wrong. Natsuki didn't have to go to the extremes of threatening Nao when she insulted her. Her anger was real.

She shook her head. She shouldn't give false meaning to those things. Natsuki was doing things that showed the blunette's true personality. After all the worst thing she said and had done—which she was partly to blame, because she never defended herself—Natsuki Kuga was a fine lady.

Natsuki desired her—that part was true. What they had for each other was too strong to ignore. But that was it.

Lust.

Just like Nao and all the women that had been in Natsuki's life. She didn't love her ex-girlfriend.

Nao doesn't have any good motives too, though Shizuru's involvement was timed. She became a way for Natsuki to break out in a relationship she was already tired of.

And if she ever goes with the path her heart was asking her to go, the road would be paved with pain.

Unlike Nao, she would never get out of this game unscratched. She'd go back to Kyoto with a heart shred to pieces.

But perhaps she would survive the few days.

Perhaps.


End file.
